IchiRuki in The Bleach World
by Kucik1Naruki-chan
Summary: Sebuah insiden masa lalu membuat Rukia menyembunyikan identitsnya. Meski mencoba menutupi status yang dimiliki, sebuah keturunan darah tak bisa dibohongi. Dan hal itu terlihat secara perlahan dalam dirinya yang sudah berusaha ia kubur dalam. Kesalahan terbesar, ia sudah membuat seorang Ichigo terusik karena ulahnya itu. Menarik sang penguasa secara perlahan ke arahnya. Chp 8 up
1. Chapter 1

**IchiRuki in The Bleach World**

 _Dunia ini banyak mengandung racun. Bagaimana bisa kau duduk tenang di dalamnya. Tak ada yang bisa kaupercaiyai di dunia yang seperti itu, bahkan dirimu sendiri. Lalu apa yang harus dipercayai? Tuhan kah?_

 **Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo.**

 **Bleach : Tite Kubo.  
Rated : M, ( Banyak adegan kekerasa).  
Genre : Hurt/comfort, drama, adventure, friendship.  
Fairing : Ichiruki.  
Warning : Typo, OOC, POV, EYD.**

 **~~Kucik1Naru-chan~~**

* * *

Chapter : 1

Negeri yang damai tanpa ada gencatan senjata. Siapa yang tak menginginkan negeri yang damai bak di negeri dongeng, dengan latar belakang pohon yang rindang. Benteng yang berdiri megah seperti dengan sombongnya mengatakan kau tak akan bisa menembus pertahanan ini. Aku terbuat dari tangan orang-orang yang kenyang akan pertempuran, tangguh dalam memegang senjata, dan kokoh dalam hal berpikiran.

karena itulah aku dibuat untuk sebuah batasan. Serta peringatan bagi seorang yang berani mengangkat senjata kepada rakyat dalam naungan benteng ini. Tapi, nyatanya benteng itu hanya berdiri megah. Sebagai peringatan bahwa yang memiliki benteng inilah yang membuat aura benteng tersebut seperti hidup. Negeri yang amat dicintai oleh mereka, dengan Raja yang tidak akan gentar meski singa mengaum di hadapan sang raja. Negeri itu bernama BLEACH, dalam kepemimpinan Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sepasang kaki yang cekatan serta lincah dalam berjalan. Mata yang menatap tajam ke depan memandang awas akan keadaan sekitar. Pemuda yang gagah berani dalam bertempur. Langkah yang di tuju mengarah ke dalam dewan istana yang begitu megah dengan arsitektur yang indah. Semua tampak tegang saat pemuda ini memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Yang Mulia Raja Ichigo Kurosaki memasuki dewan istana," suara yang memberitahukan kehadirannya.

Dengan serentak para manusia yang duduk rapi berdiri dan memberikan hormat. Ichigo menuju singgasana yang megah dan memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali duduk.

"Katakan dengan rinci dan detail kejadian tersebut, aku tak mau ada satu informasi pun yang terlewatkan."

Suara Ichigo begitu jelas terdengar di dewan istana ini. Menandakan dia tak suka mengulang perkataannya. Agar mereka mengetahui tidak pantas seorang raja diremehkan, sekali pun dalam hal untuk mendengarkan kata-kata yang diucapkan. Agar mereka melatih telinga dalam sekali mendengarkan sebuah bunyi.

Jangan meremehkan hal-hal kecil seperti demikian. Karena dengan disiplin sekecil itu, akan bermanfaat saat kau membutuhkan informasi tentang musuh. Apa engkau mau menguping berkali-kali di saat mengintai percakapan musuh yang di mata-matai? Bodoh, kata yang cocok untuk orang yang dungu. Bisa jadi kau akan tertangkap oleh musuh karena pendengaranmu tidak tajam. Sehingga membutuhkan pengulangan untuk mendengar, dan jika tertangkap akan membahayakan negara sendiri. Karena itulah Ichigo tak ingin negara yang dipimpin mempunyai kebodohan seperti itu.

"Yang Mulia, negara Seireitei sudah ditaklukkan dengan panglima Uryuu Ishida. Tidak ada luka yang berat akibat bantuan pasukan pemanah. Misi dan strategi yang dirancang Sembilan puluh delapan persen berhasil. Dengan luka prajurit yang kita tanggung sangat sedikit daripada pihak musuh."

Menteri Urahara Kisuke menjelaskan dengan sangat rinci dan hati-hati. Agar informasi terdengar dengan jelas. Tapi, di luar dugaan air muka sang raja mengeras.

"Sembilan puluh delapan persen berhasil katamu? Bodoh, strategi ini kita susun dengan matang. Dengan mengirimkan serta mengumpulkan informasi musuh yang kita percayai sumbernya. Bagaimana bisa hanya Sembilan puluh delapan persen? Bukan seratus persen? Apalagi dengan seribu pasukan tombak, dua ribu pasukan berpedang dan pemanah?" suara Ichigo meninggi di ruangan dewan istana, dia begitu marah.

"Pengawal, ambilkan senapan di ruangan persenjataan. Lalu, panggil panglima Ishida Uryuu ke hadapanku, segera." Perintah Ichigo.

Sang raja sangat marah akan hal tersebut, bagaimana bisa dia gagal dalam hal ini. Meski hanya dua persen dari musuh. Pasti ada yang tak beres, karena panglima Uryuu Ishida tak mungkin seceroboh itu dalam bertindak di medan tempur. Meski mereka berdua tergolong muda, Ichigo dan Uryuu sudah dilatih dengan hal persenjataan. Yang mana begitu kenyang dalam hal bertempur lalu terperinci dalam mengatur strategi. Serta berhati-hati mengambil tindakkan. Semua hal tersebut harus dipikirkan secara matang bagi mereka.

Bahkan semboyan mereka dalam hal berlatih sekalipun ada, "Tak ada teman dalam arena bertarung." Sekalipun hal itu dalam sesi pelatihan. Karena mereka dilatih untuk bersungguh-sungguh. Jika sudah mengangkat kepalan tangan, maka itu harus mengenai lawan meski harus melukai sekali pun. Itulah resiko karena kau lemah, maka dari itu kami berlatih untuk menjadi kuat. Tidak tumbang atau gentar dalam sekali serang. 'Apa yang membuat kau melakukan kecerobohan ini, Uryuu?' Batin Ichigo.

Panglima yang gagah memasuki ruangan meski tangannya berbalut perban. Hal itu tak mengurangi pesona dan kharisma yang dimiliki. Uryuu berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, sorot mata menatap dingin. Iya, hanya dia dan beberapa orang saja yang berani menatap Ichigo seperti itu. Meski demikian, lelaki itu selalu hormat dengan sang raja. Biar bagaimanapun dia hidup dalam naungan raja sekaligus teman kecilnya selama ini.

Uryuu membungkuk hormat meski tak bersimpuh dengan satu kaki. Karena Ichigo yang meminta hal demikian. Hanya dia yang diberi izin tanpa membungkukkan badan saat harus bersimpuh seperti prajurit pada umumnya.

Prajurit yang disuruh mengambil senjata datang, dengan membungkuk hormat menyerahkan senapan. Ichigo menerima dengan lugas khas seorang raja. Uryuu melirik senjata yang ada di tangan rajanya dalam diam. Dia mengetahui senjata tersebut dipersembahkan untuknya. Tapi, dia tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran teman sepermainannya itu.

"Panglima Uryuu Ishida, kau pasti mengetahui berapa kekuatan dan kecepatan peluru ini, kan?"

Ichigo menatap Uryuu dengan mata ambernya. Memandang begitu tajam ke arah lelaki tersebut, agar menyadari maksudnya. Ichigo memainkan senjata yang berada di tangan, lalu menaruh di samping tubuh. Kemudian memberikan senyum, lebih tepat menyeringai ke arah Uryuu. Seolah mengejek dengan pemikiran temannya atas senjata ini.

Semua orang merasa lega dengan senjata yang di letakkan Ichigo. Begitupun dengan lelaki bersurai malam ini. Uryuu menghirup udara ke dalam rongga paru-paru yang terasa tiba-tiba menyempit. Namun, yang terjadi sangat cepat dan tak terbaca oleh mata.

 **Dorr**

 **Dorr**

Ichigo melepaskan peluru, lalu menembak di bagian kepala dan di bawah kaki sang panglima. Dengan gesit Uryuu menghindari serangan yang mengarah kepadanya. Ia menggunakan refleks yang tatkalah cepat dengan peluru yang meluncur. Lelaki ini hanya bisa membulatkan mata menghadap ke arah sang raja. Apa yang diperbuat Ichigo pikirnya.

"Ishida Uryuu, aku lihat gerak refleks bagian tubuhmu masih berfungsi baik. Meski aku meluncurkan peluru dengan beruntun kepadamu. Padahal serangan yang kuberikan dalam keadaan kau lengah untuk mengambil napasmu tadi? Apa yang membuat dirimu terluka, Ishida Uryuu?"

Ishida mengetahui jika Ichigo memanggilnya tak menggunakan kata 'panglima', berarti kesalahan dalam bertugas. Uryuu paham Ichigo mengetes lewat gerak refleksnya tadi. Kenapa orang yang mempunyai gerak sebagus itu bisa terluka, dan melakukan kesalahan dalam bertarung. Padahal Uryuu tak pernah terluka seserius ini dalam berperang.

Uryuu terdiam. Ia sadar, Ichigo mengetahui luka di balik jirahnya ini. Yang mana luka itu parah, fatal hampir menyerempet jantungnya. Sungguh ia tak mengerti darimana Ichigo menyadari akan lukanya ini. Apa dia punya indra ke enam, pikir Uryuu.

Karena Ichigo selalu mengetahui akan hal yang disembunyikan olehnya. Apa mungkin dia yang tak bisa menutupi ekspresi di bagian wajah? Itu tak mungkin, mengingat bahkan prajurit yang diajak bertempur tak ada yang melihat pertempurannya melawan orang itu. Meskipun melihat, mana mungkin mereka mengabarkannya langsung kepada Ichigo. Mengingat semua prajurit istirahat sehabis berperang. Bahkan di ruangan ini, tidak ada yang menyadarinya, terlihat dari ekspresi di wajah mereka. Uryuu menghela napas dengan perlahan, dan menatap mata Ichigo.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku, Raja."

Sudah Ichigo duga. Jika semua ini ada yang mengacaukan pikiran panglima satu ini. Ichigo mengerti jika Uryuu menggunakan kata 'Raja' tanpa ada embel-embel yang 'mulia', berarti hal itu bersifat prifasi. Sejenak Ichigo terdiam menatap ke arah Uryuu.

"Keluar semuanya. Kecuali perdana menteri, penasehat Ukitake, dan panglima Uryuu Ishida, segera."

Titah di keluarkan, dengan segera para dewan istana meninggalkan ruangan. Sekarang semua hening dalam diam.

"Katakan, Uryuu," papar Ichigo cepat. Ishida memulai dengan merubah mimik wajahnya dengan serius.

"Awalnya aku mengira semua berjalan lancar dan berhasil mengingat pasukan musuh bergerak mundur. Pada saat itu prajurit kita dalam keadaan lengah. Mereka mengira sudah menang ketika melihat pasukan musuh bergerak mundur. Para prajurit serentak turun dari bukit untuk bergabung dengan kami. Untuk mengambil harta benda yang ditinggalkan oleh musuh yang berada di bawah. Sehingga tak ada pertahanan di atas bukit seperti strategi pemanah yang sudah kita atur," ujar Uryuu begitu mengingat tingkah para prajurit kala itu.

"Aku sangat terkejut saat dari atas benteng musuh anak panah menghujani kami. Jelas para prajurit kalang kabut dan akhirnya dengan cepat kuatur formasi kembali. Yang membuat pikiranku kacau, darimana mereka mengetahui tentang karakteristik prajurit kita yang suka harta benda. Sempat aku berpikir kenapa harta benda yang mereka bawa banyak sekali untuk berperang. Itu sungguh sangat terlihat aneh, namun kutepis pikiranku. Dan pada saat itulah pasukan pemanah musuh menghujani kami. Selanjutnya..."

 _ **Flasback, Pov Uryuu.**_

 **Tranggg**

Suara pedang beradu. Aku bergerak dengan cepat menyambut pedang yang mengarah kepada diriku. Ini sangat mengejutkan, baru saja panah menghujani kami. Namun aku sudah di sambut dengan serangan pedang di samping bahu kiri. Dengan cepat kutangkis, dan berbalik untuk menghadap musuh yang berada di arah samping.

Yang kulihat, dia mengenakan pakaian putih dan wajahnya tertutup cadar. Sial, aku tahu dia bukan panglima musuh yang kulawan tadi. Karena dia sudah terluka parah, dan melihat postur tubuh orang di hadapannya berbanding jauh. Ini berukuran lebih kecil, serta berlekuk. Meski baju perang menutupi tubuhnya.

Tunggu dulu, berlekuk? Jangan bilang dia seorang perempuan? Aku harus memastikan hal ini. Pedang kuarahkan di bahu kanannya, dengan cepat dia menangkis. Kami saling mengadu pedang ketika kuserang ia secara bertubi-tubi. Dengan kuat pula ia menahan serangan pedangku. Sekilas, terlihat bola matanya yang sewarna air di lautan.

Dia mengincar kaki pertahanan depanku. Serangan cepat menyapu kaki bagian bawah yang kupakai sebagai kuda-kuda bertahan. Dengan cepat, refleks tindakan melompat ke atas serta mundur ke belakang yang kuambil.

Dia gesit, hanya satu kekurangan yang dia miliki terhadapku. Yaitu, perbedaan tubuh kami. Aku harus memanfaatkan kelebihanku satu ini. Dengan cepat tendangan kaki kanan kuarahkan ke bahunya. Namun, dengan sigap pula dia menangkis menggunakan tangan kirinya. Terlihat dia sedikit kesulitan menahan tendanganku. Terbukti posisi pertahanan belakang kakinya sedikit mundur dari tempatnya.

Tetapi, dengan cepat dia memutar tubuhnya. Mengayunkan pedang ke arah dadaku. Sial, aku tidak bisa menghindar dengan posisi sedekat ini.

 **Jlebbb**

Pedang menembus jirah yang kupakai. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia bisa menembus jirahku? Bibir yang kumiliki memuntahkan darah. Sial, pedang itu hampir menusuk jantungku. Belum sempat aku menghindar, dia mencabut pedang yang menacap di dadaku. Sungguh, ini sakit sekali.

Aku memuntahkan darah kental dari bibir lagi. Lalu, dengan cepat ia mengarahkan pedang untuk menyabet lenganku. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Dengan cepat aku mundur menjauh.

Busur panah kutarik dari salib yang kusimpan di balik sarung besi di pergelangan tangan. Meski dalam posisi bertekuk satu kaki ke bawah. Tanganku menarik kuat busur yang kumiliki. Cahaya putih melesat ke arahnya, aku lihat mata itu membulat sempurna. Mungkin dia terkejut jika aku ini seorang quincy.

Heh, jangan meremehkan bangsa Bleach. Kami masih mempunyai kekuatan dari dalam tubuh. Benar, aku ini seorang quincy. Pemanah yang mengumpulkan kekuatan dari alam bahkan bisa dari tubuh sendiri. Kami bangsa Bleach menamai kekuatan tersebut dengan pengumpulan reiatsu. Hal ini bisa saja dimiliki bangsa lain. Mengingat sebenarnya kekuatan itu menggunakan spiritual dari dalam tubuh seseorang. Dengan bantuan alam sebagai pendukung.

Dan inilah aku, ras quincy yang masih hidup di negeri Bleach. Karena ras kami para quincy telah dimusnahkan. Yang mana penyebab sebenarnya dilakukan oleh bangsa yang kulawan sekarang ini. Ichigo mengerti akan dendam dalam diriku, karena itu aku ditunjuk untuk memimpin barisan ini. Aku lihat panah yang kulesatkan mengenai bahu kirinya.

"Quincy Bow." Belum sempat dia terkejut akan panah yang melukainya tadi. Tembakkan seribu anak panah kuarahkan kembali. Ini salah satu teknik yang aku kembangkan dari spiritual quincy yang kumiliki.

"Saten Kesshun." Sebuah cahaya kuning ke orange-an melesat. Cahaya itu membentuk tameng segi tiga, melingkupi orang yang kuserang dengan seribu anak panah. Aku terkejut tamen itu bisa menahan serangan beruntun yang kuberikan. Kepala kualihkan kepada seorang yang mengeluarkan kekuatan tameng tersebut. Bisa kulihat penampilannya hampir sama dengan orang yang kulawan barusan.

Wajah mengenakan cadar, hanya saja ia menggunakan penutup yang berwarna merah. Lalu, menggunakan jirah, lebih tinggi dari orang yang menyerang dan menusuk dadaku ini. Benar dugaanku mereka seorang perempuan, mengingat tubuh gadis ini lebih kelihatan lekuknya. Jika tak melihat dada itu dengan sangat jeli, mungkin aku tak akan menyadari dia perempuan.

Sangat sempurna tertutup karena jirah besi yang dikenakan. Apa-apaan ini, aku seperti orang mesum yang memerhatikan lekuk tubuh seorang perempuan. Hei, tapi hanya untuk memastikan dugaanku, apa benar bahwa mereka seorang perempuan. Dan aku melawan seorang perempuan? Ini menurunkan martabat yang kumiliki sebagai bangsa Bleach.

Aku menembakkan anak panah kepada seorang yang membantu musuhku barusan. Sekarang dia membuat tameng di sekitar tubuhnya. Serangan anak panah kulesatkan kembali, lama-kelamaan melemahkan tameng yang dibuat gadis itu. Heh, ternyata ada batasnya juga.

Aku lihat dia terkejut, karena tamengnya mulai retak akibat panah beruntun yang kuberikan. Tapi, harus kuakui mereka itu hebat. Dan orang ini bisa menahan anak panah sebanyak itu. Dari reiatsu yang kutekankan lebih tinggi di setiap anak panah yang kutembakkan barusan.

 **Krakkkk**.

Bisa dengan jelas kudengar tamengnya yang hancur. Kembali kulancarkan serangan berikutnya.

"Bakudo delapan, seki."

Dengan cepat jurus itu melingkupi tubuh perempuan yang aku serang. Serangan itu membuat perisai lingkaran dan menangkis seluruh anak panah dariku. Mataku melirik orang bercadar putih yang kulupakan sesaat keberadaannya. Tapi, dia menggunakan kidou? jangan bilang dia ras shinigami? Berarti dia sama dengan Ichigo. Aku akui di dunia ini ras shinigami sangat banyak, jadi tak mengherankan.

Tapi entah kenapa melihat perempuan ini selalu membuat diriku terkejut. Dengan kenyataan dia seorang perempuan, serangannya, pertahanannya, bahkan kecerdikannya. Dan entah kejutan apalagi yang akan diberikan oleh orang-orang ini. Fakta yang membuat diriku sangat-sangat terkejut saat ini. Bahwa aku melawan seorang perempuan.

Di mana harga DIRIKU sebagai bangsa Bleach? Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah gadis yang membuat diriku sangat rendah di mataku sediri. Aku menyabut gagang pedang khusus untuk seorang quincy. Dengan cepat kualirkan reiatsu sehingga membentuk pedang utuh.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, pedang kuarakan kepada perempuan bercadar putih tersebut. Dia gesit menangkis, meski dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku dorong dia ke belakang sehingga ambruk ke tanah. Dengan cepat kutusukkan pedang quincy yang kumiliki. Tak bisa dihindari lagi, pedang reisi milikku menembus jirahnya.

"PANGGGLIMAAAAAA."

Aku dengar perempuan itu meneriaki temannya yang kulukai ini. 'Perempuan?' Iya, sudah sangat jelas saat mendengar suaranya itukan? Tapi, apa katanya barusan? Panglima? Ya Tuhan, aku tak sangka wanita ini seorang panglima. Harus aku akui, dia perempuan yang hebat. Aku edarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, para prajurit musuh sudah tumbang. Jadi formasi yang kubuat berhasil.

"Menyeralah, kau sudah kalah. Lihatlah, di sekitarmu. Bahkan teman yang menolongmu terluka parah, dan aku tak mau melawan seorang PEREMPUAN," nada penekanan kugunakan dikata tersebut. Mata biru itu membulat, mungkin dia terkejut aku bisa mengetahuinya.

"Tutup, mulutmu," suaranya sangat dingin dan dalam. Sepertinya dia tak terima akan hal yang kukatakan. Ia mengangkat pedang ke arah diriku, dengan cepat kutahan dengan pedang reisi ini. Aku sapu kaki depanya lalu dia ambruk. Kecepatan kembali kugunakan untuk mengayunkan sebuah pedang.

 **Jlebbbb**

Akan tetapi, kali ini mataku yang membulat karena pedangku menusuk orang lain.

"TIDAKKKKKKK."

Kali ini kudengar panglima itu meneriaki temannya yang sudah kutusuk. Pedang kucabut dari dada perempuan ini. Hal itu membuatnya terbatuk hebat. Samar-samar aku mendengar mantera yang diucapkan.

"Hancurlah, anjing hitam dari rondanini. Menengadalah pada jiwamu yang terbakar, dan potonglah lehermu. Bakudo dua puluh satu Sekienton. Bakudo dua puluh enam Kyokko."

Dengan dua kaligus dia menggunakan bakudo yang sangat sulit. Bener-benar mengejutkan dengan kondisinya yang terluka seperti itu. Ledakan terjadi dan menghasilkan asap merah setelah ledakkan barusan. Lalu, tiba-tiba cahaya muncul dan menyilaukan mata.

Cih, mereka bermaksud untuk kabur, tak akan kubiarkan. Tapi, cahaya ini membuatku tak bisa melihat apa-apa, benar-benar hebat efek bakudo itu. Saat cahaya menghilang bersama kabut. Mereka sudah tak ada, begitupun dengan sisa prajurit musuh yang masih bisa berdiri tadi. Setelah itu aku mengumpulkan para prajurit untuk kembali menuju istana sambil menahan sakit di dadaku.

 _ **Flasback end**_

"Begitulah kejadiannya, Yang Mulia."

Hening, itulah kondisi kami sekarang. Bisa kulihat kekakuan di wajah Ichigo. Sorot mata yang menajam itu, begitu ingin menghabisi suatu hal detik ini juga.

"Jadi bantuan, yah? Kita juga mengetahui tak ada panglima perempuan dari negeri yang kita lawan. Bangsa mereka melarang wanita untuk berperang, apalagi mengingat posisi perempuan itu seorang panglima. Hanya dua negara yang membebaskan perempuan menentukan hak dan keinginan untuk memilih masing-masing. Yaitu, negeri kita dan negeri Soul Society," Ichigo berujar serius.

"Kita juga mengetahui negeri Soul Society itu dipimpin oleh seorang panglima lelaki di bawah pimpinan panglima Abarai Renji, Ashido Kanno, bangsawan Kaien Shiba, Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Amagai, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Sajin Komamura, Shuuhei Hisagi dan Soifon. Tapi, yang membuat aku tak mencurigai soifon, karena ia tak berciri-ciri seperti yang panglima Uryuu Ishida katakana," ujar Ichigo dengan dingin. Mendengar ucapan Ichigo, aku jadi berpikir. Apa benar karena tiga kemungkinan.

"Benar panglima, hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Yang pertama, dia mau memperolok bangsa kita dengan meminta bantuan kepada pihak lain yang memakai panglima seorang perempuan. Karena jika kita kalah, akan sangat memalukan bagi seorang bangsa Bleach. Yang kedua, karena dia mengetahui kualitas seorang panglima yang ditunjuknya untuk mengecoh musuh. Heh, pemikiran yang sangat cerdik. Bahkan kemungkinan panglima itu mengetahui juga karakter bangsa kita, sehingga menggunakan strategi harta benda untuk mengalihkan fokus para prajurit yang kita punya." Bibir Ichigo menyeringai.

"Sungguh wawasan yang luas, mengingat tak ada yang sadar karakter bangsa ini. Selain daripada kita sendiri. Orang-orang yang suka dan terkenal akan wawasannya hanya ada di tiga negara. Satu bangsa kita, dua bangsa Soul Society, dan Karakura. Kita coret Karakura mengingat meski mereka berpikiran luas perempuan dilarang ikut berperang. Meski begitu, negara Karakura bisa saja melakukan hal itu. Mengingat betapa cerdiknya mereka mengecoh musuh untuk keamanan negaranya. Meski harus merubah pioritas utama mereka. Mengingat negara itu melarang wanita ikut berperang, karena wanita harus mendidik anak bangsa. Karena wawasan dan ilmu sangat utama bagi mereka. Jadi meski dilanggar tak mengapa. Itu bukan sebuah peraturan di bangsa mereka, hanya sebuah pioritas saja. Tapi Negeri Soul society bisa juga jadi tersangkanya. Hal apa yang membuat mereka melakukan ini? Aku akan menyelidikinya langsung." Putus sang raja.

Benarkan apa yang aku katakan. Raja ini selalu mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan? Apa jalan pikiranku yang mudah ditebak? Heh, jangan membuat kutertawa. Aku lihat Raja ini menyeringai, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu Ichigo?

"Sangat berani mempermainkan bangsa Bleach." Sungguh, aku merasakan reiatsu yang meningkat pekat memenuhi ruangan ini.

 _ **Pov Uryuu end.**_

 **TBC**

Aku tidak tahu kalian masih mau membacanya fic ini atau tidak. Ini bukan fic baruku. Ini fic yang terhapus karena suatu hal yang bikin saya pengen cakar tembok TT_TT. Hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan hilangnya fic2ku yang lain, Ini seperti kerja rodi. Cerita ini banyak perubahan dari segi ceritanya, karena sangat sulit membuat yang sama persis. Terlebih gak semua fic-fic itu ada copyannya TT_TT. Sudah capek2 buat malah kehapus gtu, bkin kesel.


	2. Chapter 2

**IchiRuki in The Bleach World**

 _Biarkan angin menerpa hatimu, agar kau tahu bagaimana rasa terbuai akan hembusan lembutnya. Yang bisa menggetarkan hatimu yang sekeras batu._

 **Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo.**

 **Rated : M (Banyak adegan kekerasan)**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, drama, family, friendship.**

 **Fairing : Ichiruki, yang lainya menyusul.**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, POV, EYD.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Cahaya pagi menerobos di balik tirai. Menerpa wajah gadis yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia tak bergeming sedikitpun akan cahaya yang membagi kehangatannya. Agar ia cepat terbangun untuk menyambut dunia nyata.

Rukia Kuchiki, gadis itu masih tak membuka kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan pupil indahnya. Kulit putih itu tampak begitu pucat. Suara langkah mendekat kamar tidur Rukia. Lelaki bersurai merah menatap cemas gadis yang masih terbaring dalam tidurnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kepala Rukia. Di elus kepala itu dengan lembut, matanya begitu lekat menatap wajah gadis yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Di turunkan garis jangkau sang tangan, lalu merambat ke bawah. Tanga kokoh menelusuri alis tipis, yang mana sekarang berhenti di kelopak mata Rukia. Menyembunyikan bola mata besar yang dimiliki sang empunya.

Alis bercabang itu menaut, begitu jarak pandang matanya menatap bibir munggil yang terlihat kering dan pucat. Meredupkan warna aslinya, seolah ikut meredup atas apa yang dirasakan pemiliknya. Sang lelaki tak suka sensasi aneh saat di dekat gadis ini. Terasa aneh menuruni perutnya yang bergolak kencang. Di sentuh bibir pucat Rukia, lalu merabanya secara perlahan. Matanya menyendu, sedih akan keadaan gadis tersebut.

Ingin ia segara memeluk tubuh mungil yang selalu memberikan kekuatan, meski hanya melihat punggungnya. Tapi, lelaki ini merasa tidak pantas dan tak mempunyai keberanian sebesar saat di medan tempur. Begitu melihat sorot mata sang gadis yang selalu menatap dingin. Membuat nyalinya menciut, ada benteng tak kasat mata yang dibangun.

Dia begitu ingin menghancurkan dan menghapus jarak mereka selama ini. Entah apa yang membuat wajah lelaki itu semakin tertarik ke bawah. Mendekat, ke wajah yang selalu memikat di matanya, sungguh ia tak bisa mencegah. Pikiran dan hatinya tak bersahabat untuk saat ini, tidak mau bekerja sama. Rukia seperti mempunyai magnet, untuk menarik perhatian dalam hatinya. Kau mencuri 'diriku' Rukia, mencurinya dari 'aku'. Apa yang harus kulakukan Rukia? Katakan apa?!

Napas terasa menghangat, ia bisa merasakannya sendiri. Menahan gejolak yang membuat sesak, sungguh tak mengenakan. Jemarinya mengelus pipi pucat Rukia, sungguh sensasi ini membuat dirinya gila. Mendadak sekarang ia ingin Rukia terbangun. Agar menghentikan tindakkan yang tidak bisa dikontrolnya sendiri. Semakin melihat bibir mungil di hadapannya, semakin si lelaki tak terkontrol. Tidak pernah ia membayangkan akan sedekat ini, dengan gadis yang selalu memberikan rasa ambigu di dalam hatinya.

Rasa demikian selalu ada di setiap mereka bertemu. Di hentikan gerakan tubuh, saat hidungnya sudah menyentuh hidung mancung Rukia. Dia bisa merasakan napas Rukia berhembus dengan pelan. Entah kenapa ketakutan menelusup sanubari yang dimiliki. Ketika jarak bibir mereka sudah begitu dekat. Di pejamkan matanya. Lalu, ia mengatur napas dan detak jantung yang sudah tak bisa dikompromikan sedari tadi.

Salahkah dia dengan tindakannya? Lelaki tersebut hanya ingin mengenyahkan rasa yang begitu sesak. Saat menyadari ada sekat yang membatasi mereka. Sekat yang selalu ingin dihilangkannya. Agar rasa ini bisa mengalir dengan perlahan. Bukan terhalang dengan menimbulkan rasa sesak dan nyeri di hati. Saat ia sadar, tak bisa merengkuh sang gadis dalam sedih ataupun senang.

Dagu lancip sang gadis di tarik sedikit ke bawah. Rukia masih tak bergeming. Tidak menyadari posisinya yang begitu ingin dilahap oleh lelaki di hadapannya. Hidung lelaki itu menuruni—menelusuri pahatan hidung sang gadis. Terus menuju ke bawah dengan perlahan. Seolah merekam setiap pahatan dari hidung mancung yang dimiliki Rukia.

'Sedikit lagi', sang hati berguman seolah memberinya keberanian untuk semua ini. Namun gerakan itu terhenti, saat merasakan reiatsu mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. 'Sial', sekarang ia hanya merutuk dalam hati.

Dengan cepat di jauhkan wajah yang sudah sedikit memerah. 'Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja akan kulakukan?' Telapak tangan mengusap wajah yang menahan rasa malu. Matanya mengarah kepada Rukia, tepatnya ke bibir. Sungguh si 'kecil' itu membuat gairah dalam dirinya bergolak.

Di pejamkan lagi kelopak matanya, heh, Rukia bisa membunuhku jika mengetahui tindakannya barusan. Dan ini sangat memalukan, ia menggerutu dalam hati. Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal tersebut. Yang mana tak mempunyai rasa hormat dan merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat digunakan shunpo untuk ke luar kamar Rukia. Tanpa melihat ke belakang untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

 **###Kucik1Naru-chan###**

* * *

Gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan berjalan dengan cepat. Di arah belakangnya lelaki bersurai hitam ikut mengekor. Gadis itu sangat cemas, tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Begitu melihat pintu tempat yang di tujunya, dengan tak sabar membuka benda tersebut. Di dapati gadis mungil berbaring di futon dengan wajah begitu pucat. Orihime Inoue nama gadis ini, ia memandang sedih gadis yang belum sadarkan diri itu.

Mata terasa memanas, dengan cepat Orihime menghampiri gadis yang menjadi tujuannya ke sini. Ingin segera memeluk tubuh yang sudah dianggap seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Air mata mengalir, dengan cepat tangannya menghapus permata bening tersebut. 'Bodoh', rutuknya di dalam hati. Bukan air mata ini yang bisa membangunkan gadis yang sedang terbaring dan terluka.

"Saten kishun."

Cahaya kuning ke orange-an melingkupi tubuh Rukia. Orihime semakin sedih saat melihat luka yang bersarang di dada gadis ini. Meski tertutup oleh sebuah kain. Orihime mengetahui letak luka yang di dapatkan temannya. Dan itu semua karena dirinya, Ini semua salahnya. Orihime hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ruki-chan, buka matamu," bisik Orihime. Lelaki yang berada di arah belakang menatap begitu sedih. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Meski wajahnya datar, tapi matanya terus memandang punggung gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu.

Pikirannya menerawang, kadang kala ia berpikir saingan terberat laki-laki yang mendekati Orihime hanyalah Rukia. Begitupun sebaliknya, mereka tak terpisahkan. Ia mendengus, merasa geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Memang lelaki ini selalu ingin melindungi dua gadis tersebut. Menggantikan posisi Rukia ataupun Orihime yang selalu bertindak melindungi, dan beriringan satu sama lainnya.

Ia begitu ingin melindungi kedua gadis itu. Agar mereka sadar, dia selalu ada di sisi mereka. Agar kedua gadis itu menjadikan dirinya sebagai sandaran. Tidak seperti pecundang, yang hanya bisa menatap mereka nanar saat terluka seperti ini. Benar, hanya dia. Bibir tersenyum geli setiap mendengar keluhan para lelaki yang mengadu dan kadang mencibir ke arahnya. Ada rasa bangga menyusup di dalam hati. Bahwa hanya dia yang bisa dekat dengan kedua gadis itu.

Namun, sekarang dirinya merasa seperti orang dungu. Kenapa meski menjadi yang paling terdekat. Malah justru ia yang tak bisa memberikan perlindungan yang paling utama. Pada akhirnya, selalu berakhir seperti ini. Melihat mereka berdua yang terluka secara fisik maupun hati.

Mereka memang bersahabat sedari kecil. Karena itu, dia selalu ingin melindungi sahabat dekatnya. Tetapi, mereka sangat keras kepala, tak mau dilindungi. Terutama gadis yang bersurai hitam itu. Dan akibatnya, dia hanya bisa diam sambil berdiri seperti saat ini. Di kala salah satu dari mereka terluka. Dia memang pantas disebut pecundang.

Bahkan ia masih ingat, saat kedua gadis tersebut mengusilinya. Lelaki ini dibuat tak sadarkan diri. Yang membuatnya tak bisa melupakan insiden tersebut sampai saat ini. Yaitu, tato yang terukir di sebelah pipi kanan, dengan tulisan angka enam dan Sembilan.

Lalu menjadilah terend topik di negerinya selama bertahun-tahun. Sangat menyebalkan saat mengetahui tinta yang dipakai berbahan pencelup. Yang mana tak bisa dihapus sampai kapanpun. Ingin rasanya ia mencincang kedua gadis di hadapannya saat itu. Saat mengingat alasan mereka mentato dengan angka yang membuat orang berpikir aneh tentangnya. Masih ingat dibenaknya saat Rukia mengatakan hal itu.

"Enam sembilan itu adalah kami. Bukannya kau selalu ingin bersama kami? Enam Sembilan itu angka yang kembar, hanya berubah posisi. Sama seperti kami yang berbeda wajah, tapi aslinya memiliki kesamaan di matamu. Kami kembar di matamu meski tak serupa, karena itu kami memilih angka enam Sembilan. Bukan sama seperti Sembilan-sembilan ataupun angka enam-enam," ujar Rukia santai.

"Dan jangan kau rubah posisi itu. Kau akan 'kesulitan' suatu saat nanti. Jika 'menyejajarkan' ataupun membuat kami 'menjadi sama'," Rukia berbicara dengan mata dingin, dengan mimik wajah menahan kegelian. Sedangkan Orihime hanya cekikikkan melihat tampang tak mengerti dan kekesalanku.

Namun sekarang, ingin ia merengkuh kedua gadis yang disayanginya. Agar mereka mengetahui dia ada di sini, selalu bersama mereka. Apa ini kutukan yang diberikan kedua gadis tersebut, matanya tak bisa lepas dari jangkauan mereka berdua. Sama saat kedua gadis itu menorehkan lagi tato dengan tiga garis membujur ke bawah. Yang dimulai dari dahi sampai jatuh pas di perbatasan rahangnya. Hal itu diingat betul saat mereka mengatakannya dengan santai.

"Hanya tiga garis ko, benarkan, Ruki-chan?" Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepala untuk menanggapi. "Dua garis untuk kami, satu garis untukmu. Agar matamu hanya tertuju untuk kami dan dirimu saja," jawab Orihime menahan geli.

Ia tahu dua gadis ini sedang iseng untuk mengerjainya, namun dia hanya bisa menahan amarah. Siapa bilang dekat dengan Rukia dan Orihime sangat menguntungkan. Adanya dia selalu menjadi korban keusilan mereka. Tapi, jujur saja, kedua gadis ini aneh. Mereka selalu memberikan alasan yang tidak mudah dicerna otaknya.

Sekarang lelaki ini merasa seperti kena karma kutukan itu sendiri. Dan hasilnya, ia selalu melihat keduanya terluka. Karena dirinya sudah melepaskan jarak pandang dari mereka berdua. Andai ia sedikit dia lebih egois, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Semua ini gara-gara orang itu.

"Panglima Shuuhei," Lelaki ini tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memokuskan mata untuk melihat ke arah Orihime. Hisagi menghela napas.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu saat kita hanya berdua atau bertiga seperti ini. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya." Hisagi Shuuhei baru beberapa tahun ini diangkat menjadi seorang panglima. Ia sangat bersyukur atas itu. Akibat negatifnya, Hisagi jarang ada waktu untuk kedua gadis ini lagi.

"Maaf, aku lupa," jawab Orihime singkat. Mata kelabu yang dimiliki masih memandang ke arah Rukia. "Tapi, Ruki-chan belum membuka matanya. Padahal aku sudah menyembuhkan luka-luka di tubuhnya." Orihime baru saja menyelesaikan pengobatan atas luka yang di dapatkan oleh Rukia. Orihime berterima kasih kepada Sang Tuhan. Bahwa ia bisa memiliki kekuatan ini. Setidaknya ia mengetahui harus melakukan apa di saat seperti ini.

"Tenang, Rukia gadis yang kuat. Pasti akan sadar sebentar lagi." Hisagi berjalan mendekat lalu, duduk di samping Orihime. Tangan tegap menepuk dan mengelus pundak sang gadis yang gemetar. Hisagi menyadari, Orihime sedang menahan tangisnya sendiri.

Orihime memeluk Hisagi dari arah samping. Isak tangis terdengar di telinga panglima muda ini. Dengan cepat Hisagi merengkuh Orihime kepelukannya, menepuk kepala tersebut dan mengelus sayang.

"Ini semua salahku, Rukia terluka karena salahku." Orihime mencengkram haori yang dikenakan Hisagi. Mendengar tangisan yang semakin menjadi itu, tanpa disadari, Hisagi mengeratkan pelukannya. Namun ia terdiam setelahnya. Yang mana saat ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang empuk menekan dada bidangnya.

'Shit'. Seketika itu pula dia mengontrol diri. Hei, dia lelaki normal. 'Sabar Hisagi, dua gadis ini memang selalu menguji dirimu', ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata. Tanpa sadar wajahnya sedikit memerah. Hisagi menjauhkan sedikit dadanya dengan Orihime.

Dia sedikit lega, bahkan panglima gagah berani sekalipun bisa lepas kontrol akan hal itu. Tapi, dia juga lelaki terhormat, tak akan mengambil kesempatan yang ada seperti sekarang. Terlebih dalam hal seperti ini, itu sungguh memalukan. Isak tangis Orihime sedikit mereda. Gadis tersebut menengadahkan kepala ke atas. Mata kelabu mendapatkan rahang kokoh dan seksi? Inikah sahabatnya dan Rukia?

Orihime tersenyum, sejak kapan si enam Sembilan terlihat memesona di matanya. Rukia pasti akan tertawa terbahak mengetahui isi kepalanya ini nanti. Merasa ada mata yang yang memerhatikan, Hisagi menurunkan pandangannya ke arah bawah. Didapati mata Orihime menatap dirinya sambil tersenyum.

Hisagi terdiam, begitu melihat wajah cantik dengan rupa yang menawan di matanya. Hisagi menaikan satu alis. 'Apa saraf gadis ini konselet sangking sedihnya?' Tadi ia menangis sekarang malah tersenyum pikir Hisagi.

Bukan pula Hisagi tak senang melihat senyum itu muncul kembali. Pikirnya, pasti ada yang membuat gadis ini senang. 'Apa karena aku?' Hisagi hanya berdecak dalam hati, mana mungkin. Tapi apa? Rukia bahkan belum sadar. Panglima ini merasakan jemari lentik menelusuri leher dan merambat ke rahangnya. Sekejap Hisagi merasakan aliran darah menuju ke perut. Ia merasa seakan tersengat sesuatu.

"Sejak kapan rahang ini begitu kokoh?" Orihime mengelus rahang Hisagi. Orang yang diajak bicara masih terdiam merasakan sentuhan yang dirasa asing di kulitnya. Padahal ia sudah sering 'bersentuhan' dengan gadis ini maupun Rukia. Apa karena sentuhan intens ini?

"Kau dan Rukia saja yang tak menyadarinya," Hisagi menjawab sambil berdecak lidah. Mendengar hal itu, Orihime hanya tersenyum kembali. Mana mungkin dia dan Rukia tidak menyadari. Begitu banyak gadis yang ada di sini, memuji ketampanan serta ketangkasan sahabat pria satu-satunya yang mereka miliki.

Tapi, baru sekarang Orihime mengakui secara langsung. Dengan memuji Hisagi tanpa sadar, lewat pertanyaan konyol yang ke luar dalam bibirnya. 'Dasar bodoh' rutuk Orihime menyadari kesalahannya. Hari ini pula sang gadis melihat, dan menyadari dengan jarak pandang yang 'berbeda'.

Gadis-gadis itu pasti berteriak meminta posisinya saat ini. Kadang, Orihime dan Rukia kasihan melihat para gadis yang menyukai sahabatnya. Hisagi sangat dingin terhadap mereka. Bahkan Hisagi pernah bilang secara gamblangnya di hadapan semua orang. Saat ditanyai lelaki itu suka gadis seperti apa.

"Seperti Rukia dan Orihime, cantik dan kuat dalam bersamaan."

Singkat padat dan jelas. Hisagi menyeringai kepada dua sahabatnya yang saat itu menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Terang Orihime dan Rukia membeku, sialan Hisagi mengerjai mereka. Awas saja kau nanti, Rukia dan Orihime menyeringai bersamaan setelah menghilangnya Hisagi. Dan karena hal itu pula dia mendapatkan tiga garis di wajahnya.

Entah harus senang atau merasa kesal. Senang dengan jawaban yang diberikan Hisagi kepada mereka. Senang hanya kami berdua yang bisa dalam jarak dekat dengan pria ini. Kesal, akibatnya kami sering di lirik sinis dan iri juga dari para gadis.

Heh, setara dengan tato yang ia dapatkan itu, kan? Orihime terkikik lagi saat mengingat kejadiaan yang lalu. Hisagi hanya memutar bola mata, saat mendengar kikikkan Orihime yang masih dalam pelukkannya.

Pasti ada yang membuatnya senang. Terutama isi di dalam kepalanya itu. Orihime melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kepada Rukia. Ia menghela napas, 'Cepat sadar Ruki-chan, kami mencemaskanmu' ratapnya di dalam hati.

Hisagi hanya terdiam, lalu dengan perlahan menggapai tangan Rukia. Ia menautkan jemari kokoh ke sela jari-jari mungil Rukia. Mata memandang sendu, lalu mengeratkan genggamannya secara pelan. Orihime tersenyum melihat itu, lalu ikut mengarahkan tangannya. Menaruh di atas tangan Hisagi yang menggenggam tangan Rukia. Hisagi melirik Orihime.

"Kita sahabat, selamanya." Hisagi mengangkat ujung bibir saat mendengarnya. Kepala bersurai malam mengangguk sedikit. 'Benar, kita sahabat selamanya' pikir Hisagi.

 **###Kucik1Naru-chan###**

Ichigo menutup mata, namun kepalanya masih berpikir keras atas kesalahannya. Ia merasa ini keterledoran yang dimiliki dirinya sendiri. Meski kegagalan yang didapatkan hanya sedikit. Ichigo masih penasaran, darimana bantuan itu datang. Apa benar ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan saat menyusun strategi untuk musuh? Tak mungkin, Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Masalah ini akan dia bahas saat dipertemuan dewan nanti. Ichigo harus mencari sebab akan hal yang membuatnya gagal. jika dibiarkan, akan berakibat fatal untuk ke depannya nanti.

Sang raja terbangun dari ranjang megahnya, melangkah ke luar kamar. Kaki beralaskan sepatu kulit menapaki anak tangga kerajaan yang dimiliki. Ichigo sedang menuju tempat tertinggi di istananya.

Sesampai di tempat yang paling tertinggi di bagian kerajaan Bleach, Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan. Sang hazel menatap negeri yang dipimpinnya saat ini. Tidak mudah memikul tapuk tertinggi, lelaki bersurai jingga ini harus mewaspadai siapa saja, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Meski demikian, tetap saja lelaki tersebut hanya manusia biasa. Yang mana juga ingin memercayai seseorang. Meski posisinya tak mengizinkan semua itu. Negeri ini indah, Ichigo sudah berjanji kepada mendiang ibunya dan kepada diri sendiri. Bahwa akan selalu melindungi negeri ini apapun yang terjadi.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan di lingkungan istana. Ia sedang menatap ke arah arena bertarung. Bisa Ichigo lihat panglima Zaraki Kenpaci sedang mengadu pedang dengan Yasutora Sado. Ichigo mendengus geli melihat panglima Zaraki yang begitu senangn akan pertarung.

Sepertinya dia sangat 'menyukai' Sado. Mengingat Zaraki akan meminta berduel terus sampai lawannya kalah. Mereka berdua sama-sama bertubuh besar. Sado yang lebih sering di panggil Chad oleh Ichigo bertarung dengan wajah serius. Karena Chad sadar, panglima satu ini memang gila bertarung. Zaraki tidak akan segan melukai, sekalipun dalam hal latihan.

Ichigo dulu sempat tidak mengerti kenapa Chad mengundurkan diri untuk dicantumkan sebagai panglima kala itu. Namun saat mendengar alasan yang diutarakan, Ichigo memakluminya.

"Aku, hanya ingin hidup damai." Ichigo tahu maksud semua itu. Chad menginginkan hidup tenang tanpa harus terbebani dengan tapuk 'panglima' yang akan diembannya.

Bukan berarti Chad takut bertarung, ataupun tidak mau berjuang demi negerinya. Lelaki tersebut berjuang dengan caranya sendiri. Yang tanpa harus memiliki atau dihargai dengan pangkat dan sebutan sebagai seorang panglima. Dia akan membela laksana seorang panglima jika memang diharuskan ikut berperang. Baginya, tugas yang dilaksanakan sekarang tidak kalah penting. Ia diserahi tugas untuk melatih pasukan-pasukan menjadi tangguh dan tangkas. Ini merupakan hal yang berpangkat juga di mata Chad.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Memang seseorang berbeda devinisi dalam melindungi negerinya. Tapi tujuan mereka tetap sama, demi kemakmuran kerajaannya sendiri. Sang raja masih menyaksikan pertarungan sengit di antara mereka. Sekejap bayangan sahabat kecilnya menghampiri. Dia harus melihat keadaan Uryuu Ishida.

Dengan cepat kaki menuruni tangga. Lalu dengan segera menuju mansion-mansion luas yang berada di dalam bangsawan Ishida. Di negerinya ini, hanya ada dua bangsawan yang tersisa. Yaitu, bangsawan Kurosaki yang Ichigo miliki sendiri, dan bangsawan Ishida yang dimiliki Uryuu.

Bangsawan Ishida sangat luas mansionya. Meski tak seluas yang dimiliki bangsawan Kurosaki. Tempat ini masih indah di mata Ichigo. Pekarangan tersebut ditumbuhi pepohonan hijau yang rindang. Bermacam-macam warna bunga begitu enak di pandangan mata.

Para penjaga membungkuk hormat saat sang raja memasuki gerbang dari mansion induk. Ichigo berjalan dengan tegap. Entah kenapa, sekarang ia malah mengingat masa kecilianya yang begitu banyak ia lalui di sini dulu. Sampai di depan pintu mansion utama, para pengawal dengan segera memberitahukan kehadirannya.

Kaki melangkah ke dalam, ia mendapati si Ishida 'kecil' menyambut dengan senyum merekah.

"Paman!" teriak si kecil menghampiri sambil berlari. Dengan cepat si kecil memeluk pinggang pamannya itu. Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut bocah tersebut.

"Ishino, jaga kelakuanmu," Ibunya memperingatkan kelakuan sang anak. Biar bagaimanapun Ichigo adalah raja mereka. Orang yang harus dihormati.

Kotetsu Isane, ah tidak, Ishida Isane tepatnya. Sekarang ia menjadi istri dari Ishida Uryuu. Terkejut? Ichigo pun juga. Kadang sang raja sering lupa jika Uryuu sudah beristri. Harusnya temannya itu tak menganggap selalu merasa sendirian. Meski ras quincy-nya dibantai sewaktu kami masih kecil.

Kadang, Ichigo ingin sekali merobek mulut teman kecilnya jika belum sadar. Bahwa Uryuu sudah tidak sendiri lagi sekarang. Lelaki tersebut sudah memiliki keluarga. Tapi Ichigo sadar, dan mengetahui bahwa Uryuu hanya takut jika yang ia punyai sekarang terenggut kembali.

Ichigo mengerti sakit akan rasa kesepian yang begitu membekas di hati sahabatnya. Sehingga hatinya pun begitu mengingat bahwa ia masih tetap sendiri. Tertanam begitu dalam di sudut hati yang kelam, perasaan yang ditinggalkan sendirian.

Ichigo tidak akan menghakimi semua itu. Karena lelaki ini merasakan yang namanya kehilangan. Ichigo masih mempunyai paman, tapi apa bisa disebut seorang paman. Jika sangat berambisi dengan tahta keponakanya. Namun Ichigo tetap hormat kepada pamannya tersebut. Biar bagaimanapun, lelaki itu yang mengasuh dan membimbingnya hingga seperti ini.

"Yang Mulia, kenapa baru ke sini?" Ishino kecil menarik jubah panjang yang dikenakan Ichigo. Dengan segera Ichigo berlutut dengan satu kaki, untuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan si kecil. Bibir mengukir senyum, tangan Ichigo mengusap surai malam warisan dari sang ayah. Ishino baru berumur lima tahun. Ya Tuhan, Ichigo jadi ingat umurnya. Yang mana sudah hampir berkepala tiga.

"Ishino, Paman sangat sibuk." Ichigo mengelus sayang kepala bocah tersebut. Ishino menatap Ichigo dengan cemberut, sepertinya tak menerima akan alasan itu. Sang raja tambah melebarkan senyum melihatnya. Ia menantikan sanggahan si kecil.

"Yang Mulia curang, Anda hanya pergi berdua dengan ayah. Tidak pernah mengajakku. Padahal aku juga 'lelaki'."

Ichigo tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ia mengingat ucapannya dahulu. Ketika Ishino berusaha keras untuk ikut mereka.

"Hanya lelaki yang diperbolehkan ikut," tutur Ichigo kala itu. Saat ia akan pergi berperang bersama ayah si kecil ini. Tapi si junior Ishida belum mengerti sepertinya, bahwa mereka ke luar untuk berperang. Dan sekarang Ishino mengeluh, karena merasa ia adalah 'lelaki'.

"Ishino, kau akan ikut jika kau benar-benar sudah menjadi lelaki yang sebenarnya." Ishino terdiam menatap pamanya.

"Lelaki yang sebenarnya?" Ichigo mendengar gumaman kecil dari si bocah.

"Maksud Paman apa? Aku ini memang lelaki sungguhan. Aku tidak akan berubah menjadi perempuan lagi?" Ichigo dan kedua orang tuanya tertawa mendengar semua itu.

Meraka teringat kejadian bulan lalu. Saat Ishino memakai baju perempuan. Ishida junior kalah bermain dengan teman-temanya. Dan sialnya bagi si bocah, Ichigo yang pertama kali melihat penampilannya yang seperti itu.

"Ishino, kau mau jadi perempuan sekarang? Nanti kau tidak bisa ikut sama Paman keluar, lho, hanya lelaki yang boleh ikut." Kata Ichigo kala itu. Detik itu juga Ishino berjanji akan membalas mereka dan akan mengingat ucapan pamanya. Bahwa hanya seorang lelaki yang akan diajak sang paman untuk ke luar. Sepertinya ingatan itu terpatri begitu kuat di benak Ishino.

"Maksud Paman, jika kau sudah besar dan benar-benar menjadi lelaki yang hebat," Ichigo menjawab dengan maksud yang mudah dimengerti oleh bocah seumurannya.

Ishino mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ichigo merasakan kehangatan menjalar ditangannya. Bisa ia lihat tangan Ishino mengenggam telapak tangan yang ia miliki. Hangat, itulah yang dirasakan Ichigo. Kehangatan yang menjalar sampai di dalam hatinya. 'Inikah rasanya menjadi ayah?' Pikir Ichigo. Ishino menuntun Ichigo ke ranjang sang ayah, lalu Ichigo melihat ke arah Uryuu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Baik, Yang Mulia," jawab Uryuu dengan datar. Tapi, tak mengurangi kesopanannya. Ishino melepaskan genggaman tanganya dari Ichigo, seketika kehangatan itu menghilang. Ishino menaiki ranjang Uryuu, dan menatap wajah yang mirip denganya itu dalam diam. Isane muncul dari arah pintu sambil membawakan teh dan buah-buahan.

"Silahkan, Yang Mulia."

Ichigo hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda terima kasih. Dengan santai ia mendudukkan diri di atas kursi yang disediakan khusus untuk seorang raja. Ishino menatap pamanya, dan meringsut ke hadapan Ichigo.

"Paman, pangku aku." Isane baru akan menyela, namun urung saat matanya beradu pandang dengan Ichigo. Raja itu begitu banyak tersenyum di hadapan Ishino. Isane bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Melihat wajah Ichigo yang selalu kaku dengan alis mengerut. Terlihat nyaris jarang ada waktu, bahkan hanya untuk tersenyum sekalipun.

Ichigo juga bukan pribadi yang suka bercanda menurut rakyatnya. Namun yang dekat dengan raja tersebut pasti mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Uryuu melirik kepada Ishino yang berada dipangkuan Ichigo sekarang.

"Yang Mulia, lama-lama Anda menggantikan posisiku sebagai Ayah."

Uryuu berwajah masam melihat jagoanya begitu tenang dipangkuan Ichigo. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih. Mengingat Ichigo tersenyum seperti dulu hanya di depan buah hatinya. Dan sedih jika Ishino selalu mengeluhkan, atau membicarakan tentang Ichigo yang jarang berkunjung ke mansion Ishida lagi. Uryuu mendapati Ichigo menyeringai dengan angkuh kepadanya. Uryuu menanggapi sambil berdecak lidah.

Uryuu sadar, buah hatinya sudah mengklaim Ichigo sebagai orang yang 'spesial' di hati. Diam-diam Uryuu tersenyum melihat itu, senang setidaknya hati keras Ichigo sedikit mencair. Walau hanya sedikit, lelaki ini ingin Ichigo hangat seperti dulu, sebelum kebahagiaannya terenggut.

Menyisakan raja yang dilatih hanya untuk mengenal hal 'menguasai' atau 'dikuasai'. 'Dan semoga kaucepat menemukan kebahagianmu, Ichigo,' doa Uryuu dalam hati. Terdengar celetukan Ishino yang memecah keheningan. Namun, membuat alis Ichigo tambah menaut.

"Paman, aku ingin mempunyai adik!" Serentak pusat perhatian mengarah kepada bocah cilik di pangkuan Ichigo.

"Ishino bisa meminta kepada Ayah dan Ibu, lho," jawab Ichigo menggoda. Serta menahan tawa untuk pasangan yang tersipu di hadapannya sekarang. Isane hanya menundukkan kepala, salah tingkah dan malu. Sedangkan Uryuu cepat-cepat menguasai eksperesi di wajah dan berdehem pelan. Uryuu akan menjawab, tapi urung begitu mendengar ucapan Ishino yang selanjutnya.

"Tapi, aku inginya dari Paman. Bukan dari Ayah dan Ibu."

Semua Orang dibuat terkejut atas ucapan bocah bersurai hitam ini. Ia menengadahkan kepala dan menatap Ichigo dengan mata polosnya.

Uryuu menahan tawa, menyadari apa maksud si kecilnya. Ichigo melirik sinis ke arah Uryuu. Begitu ingin segera melempar buah yang berada di sampin ke arah temanya itu. Ichigo tahu arah pembicaraan dan maksud bocah dipangkuannya. Tetapi, dia tetap berpura-pura bertanya, seolah tidak mengerti.

"Maksud Ishi apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku ingin, Paman seperti Ayah dan Ibu. Agar Paman tak kesepian. Karena kata Ibu, seorang lelaki akan lengkap dan bahagia jika sudah memiliki 'ikatan' seperti Ayah dan Ibu miliki sekarang. Dan kata Ibu, aku ini sebagai pelengkap kebahagian yang Ayah dan Ibu rasakan. Jadi Ishino ingin Paman juga meraskanya," ujar si kecil polos.

Ichigo terdiam, tertegun saat kalimat itu terucap begitu syahdu dari malaikat kecil di pangkuanya. Ishino masih menatap Ichigo dengan mata polosnya, selesai mengucapkan kata-kata yang menggetarkan hati sang raja.

Ichigo tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala bersurai hitam milik Ishino. Kalimat itu begitu sederhana, namun sangat menyentuh di relung hati Ichigo. Tidak disangka si kecil ini memikirkan dirinya sejauh itu. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada seorang ibu yang mendidik sang anak dengan rasa kelembutan seperti ini. Sehingga Ichigo merasakan kelembutanya juga.

"Terima kasih, nyonya Ishida," Ichigo berujar begitu tulus dan lembut.

Isane terpekur, tak menyangka Ichigo akan berucap seperti itu. Wanita tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat untuk menanggapi. Ia bangga kapada putra satu-satunya, karena bisa melihat wajah tulus seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Uryuu tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan Ishino. 'Dia memang seorang Ishida, ia putraku,' gumam Uryuu di dalam hati. Si ayah begitu senang, setidaknya ada yang bisa mengetuk hati sekeras batu yang dimiliki rajanya. Semenjak senyum tulus terenggut dari sahabat kecilnya. Ichigo melingkarkan tanganya di perut si kecil, memeluk Ishino dengan sayang.

"Suatu saat, Ishino akan mendapatkannya dari Paman," jawab Ichigo pelan. Ishino tertawa senang mendengar itu. Berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya, Uryuu dan Isane begitu terkejut. Pasalnya saat mereka menyinggung masalah ini, Ichigo hanya terdiam, lalu menjawab singakat dengan suara dingin dan datar.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya di dunia ini."

Mereka mengerti Ichigo tidak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Meskipun ada, apa gadis tersebut bisa menerima dan mencintai Ichigo dengan tulus. Tanpa mengingat bahwa lelaki itu bergelar seorang raja.

Selama ini Ichigo hanya berambius untuk mensejahterakan kerajaannya. Sampai melupakan tentang kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri. Dan si kecil merekalah yang bisa menggetarkan hati sang raja. Sekarang mereka berdua mengerti, Ichigo hanya ingin ada yang meminta kepadanya tanpa ada rasa takut. Yang melihat lelaki itu hanya sebagai seorang Ichigo saja.

Memang, yang bisa melakukan hanya anak-anak kecil saja. Karena mereka meminta hanya atas dasar keinginan hati serta pemikiran yang terlintas. Tanpa ada dusta ataupun rekayasa. Dan malaikat kecil ini bisa Ichigo dapatkan, hanya jika memiliki pendamping hidup. Di hati kecil sang raja, ingin segera merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari keluarga kecil di hadapannya itu.

Angin berhembus, merambat di celah-celah retakkan sang hati. Tanpa disadari, akan menentukan langkah ke arah takdir kehidupan. Malaikat tak bersayap menghembuskan sang angin, pemberian karunia dari Sang Tuhan.

 **TBC**

 **##~~IchiRuki~~##**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan suport saya : )

Maaf jika banyak mengalami perubahan. Ini sangat sulit T.T Fic saya yang lain akan segera menyesul. Itupun jika masih ada yang mau baca :)


	3. Chapter 3

**IchiRuki in The Bleach World**

 **By**

 **~~KucikiNaru-chan~~**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo.**

 **Rated : M. Banyak adegan kekerasan.**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, drama, friendship.**

 **Warning : TYPO, POV, OOC, EYD.**

 **Fairing : Ichiruki**

* * *

Chapter : 3

"Seminggu?"

Apa Rukia tak salah dengar, ia tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu. 'Ini buruk' pikir Rukia.

Mata bulat berwarna birunya menatap Orihime dengan teliti. Memastikan perempuan ini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Meskipun ia tahu luka Orihime tak bisa dibilang ringan. Merasa diperhatikan, dengan cepat yang ditatap memberikan senyum bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Jangan cemas, aku tak apa-apa kok." Sepertinya Rukia tak puas hanya mendapatkan senyum kepastian dari sang teman. Rukia akan lega jika suara Orihime yang langsung menjawab. Rukia menghela napas mengingat betapa gentingnya saat itu.

Masih segar diingatannya, bahwa ia menarik pasukan mundur. Melihat pasukannya dan Orihime terluka parah. Kala itu Rukia tak tanggung-tanggung memacu kudanya. Sambil membawa Orihime di atas punggung kuda tersebut. Darah terus mengalir dari luka yang Rukia dapatkan, di bagian perut. Namun semua itu sudah tak dihiraukan.

Wajah yang tertutup cadar sudah dibanjiri keringat. Bahkan tubuhnya bergoncang akibat jalan yang dilalui tak merata. Mata Rukia tak lepas melihat Orihime dan pasukan yang selamat. Terus mengecek secara bergantian. Memastikan jika sang teman masih bernapas dan pasukannya masih mengikutinya dari arah belakang.

"Rukia, setelah sadar kau diperintahkan untuk menghadap Yang Mulia Raja," Rukia mendengar ucapan Hisagi, namun sudut bibir rukia berkedut masam. Lelaki yang membawa pesan hanya menghela napas melihat raut wajah Rukia itu. 'Pasti dia kesal' pikir Hisagi.

"Oke, aku ke sana," Rukia menjawab datar.

 **Brukkk**

Orihime menubrukkan diri ke arah Rukia. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. Air mata gadis ini mengalir, ia begitu cemas melihat keadaan Rukia yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Orihime begitu ngeri mengingat keadaan Rukia saat membawanya dengan memacu kuda sambil menahan sakit.

Samar-samar dia masih tersadar, saat mendengar derap kaki kuda yang begitu keras menghentak tanah, terpacu begitu cepat. Keringat membanjiri wajah Rukia di bagian pelipis. Namun tak sempat mengalir akibat terbawa kencangnya angin yang menerpa di bagian wajah. Raut wajah Rukia memang datar, tapi sorot matanya sangat khawatir.

Tangan yang dimiliki Rukia begitu sibuk. Saling bergantian menekan luka yang berada di perutnya dan menahan tubuh Orihime agar tak sampai jatuh. Tubuh yang dimiliki Orihime sudah lemas akibat banyaknya darah yang mengalir. Andai bisa memilih, Orihime ingin dirinya yang memacu kuda daripada melihat wajah Rukia yang seperti itu. Bukan berarti juga gadis ini menginginkan Rukia berada di posisinya saat itu.

Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahlaku temannya ini. Lalu tangannya mengelus rambut Orihime yang tersaggul rapi. Dengan ulatan yang begitu rumit bertengger di atas kepala, beserta aksesoris yang menghiasi.

Hisagi terdiam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kaki berbalut kimono yang dikenakan melangkah ke arah dua perempuan yang melupakan kehadirannya. Namun, langkah itu terhenti begitu Rukia merapal mantera.

"Bakudo empat, hainawa."

Tubuh Hisagi terhenti saat mantera mengikat pergerak tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Rukia?" suara Hisagi meninggi. Kesal akan tindankkan perempuan satu ini. Kenapa dia harus diikat dengan mantera.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau ingin bergabung dan memeluk kami?" Rukia menjawab dengan wajah datar. Memasang wajah tak bersalah. Hisagi mematung di tempat, terdiam dari aksi meronta yang dilakukan.

Melihat raut wajah Hisagi, alis Rukia terangkat. Bingo, tebakkannya tepat. "Dasar panglima mesum," ejek Rukia dengan menaikkan sedikit sudut bibir yang pucat.

Perempuan satu ini memang bisa membuat Hisagi tersulut emosi. Mata Hisagi mendelik kepada si mungil tersebut. Tidak menerima semua tuduhan yang dilontarkan untuknya. Enak saja dia dibilang mesum, memang tebakkan Rukia tadi tepat. Namun tadi bukan untuk itu tujuannya. Oke, kadang dia berpikir begitu, tapi yang tadi murni hanya untuk memeluk dua sahabatnya.

 **Brukkkk**

Hisagi jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya terhentak akibat benang mantera pengikat yang ditarik. Menjatuhkan panglima itu di hadapan dua gadis ini. Seperti sedang melatih kesabarannya, Hisagi berusaha mengontrol emosi.

Suara tawa kecil terdengar. Mereka berusaha meredam suara yang tak kuat mereka tahan. Melihat Hisagi tak berdaya begitu, membuat mereka senang. Dasar gadis kurang ajar, hanya mereka saja yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini terhadapku batin Hisagi. Jika tidak, maka bersiaplah hyapporanka menancap di tubuh kalian. Mantera kidou andalan sang panglima.

Hisagi melangkah ke luar kamar Rukia, begitu melepaskan mantera tersebut. Wajahnya masam, begitu tak enak dipandang. Menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi para pelayan istana. Tak lama Suara tawa terdengar, membuat Hisagi mendengus seperti kuda.

* * *

Ichigo terus menggerakkan pedang di tangannya. Ia sedang berlatih dengan beberapa prajurit istana. Ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh mereka berkembang. Suara pedang beradu tajam di telinga, detingan akibat besi yang saling membentur.

Tubuh Ichigo basah oleh keringat, belasan prajurit yang sudah dilawan. Terkadang Ichigo menggunakan pedang, panah, bahkan adu fisik tanpa senjata. Semua itu disesuaikan atas kemampuan dasar mereka. Dan mengetes mereka lebih menonjol di bidang mana. Sehingga Ichigo dan para panglima bisa mengasah kemampuan yang mereka miliki.

Mata Ichigo begitu tajam melihat lawannya. Pedang mereka masih beradu sengit. Melihat lawan yang merasa kewalahan, kesempatannya untuk menangkis pedang lawannya.

Mata prajurit itu begitu terkejut, melihat pedang terhunus ke arah leher yang ia miliki. Ujung pedang itu berkilat terkena cahaya matahari. Benda tersebut hanya berjarak beberapa senti di permukaan kulit. Ludah kering ditelan, membayangkan jika sang raja benar-benar akan menusuk lehernya. Dengan ketajaman pedang itu, sudah pasti ia tak akan bernyawa. Ichigo menarik sang pedang, membuat helahan napas bagi tersangka dan yang melihatnya.

Kali ini Ichigo menghadapi lelaki tanpa senjata. Setelah mengalahkan lelaki pengguna pedang tadi. Berarti prajurit di hadapannya saat ini lebih condong beradu fisik, tilik sang raja.

Tangan Ichigo mengarah ke tanah, mengambil segumpal debu. Lalu mengusapkan disekujur tubuhnya yang bermandikan peluh. Para pelayan wanita yang melintasi tempat itu menghentikan langkah, mereka menelan liur kental, yang terproduksi akibat melihat hidangan di depan mata.

Mereka terdiam, memerhatikan adegan sang raja yang mengusapkan debu ke tubuhnya secara berkali-kali. Tubuh Ichigo begitu mengoda saat berpeluh maupun terkotori. Bentuk tubuh sang raja tercetak sempurna dipahatannya. Mata memesona sang raja begitu indah, dengan perpaduan rambut secerah _sunset_ yang terbenam.

Dulu, sebelum panglima Ishida Uryuu menikah, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan ini jika beruntung. Dua lelaki itu sering berlatih bersama. Rupa seperti mereka itu, bagaikan buah segar di pandangan para wanita.

"Ekhm," terdengar suara deheman disertakan reiatsu yang menguar pekat. "Senang dengan yang kalian lihat?" suara ini begitu lembut. Namun mereka tahu apa yang terkandung dalam nada seteng air yang mengalir ini.

Kenpaci Unohana, beserta wajah cantiknya dengan bibir yang tersenyum lembut. Para pelayan mengarahkan tubuh kaku sambil membungkuk hormat. Takut, ini perasaan yang mereka rasakan sekarang.

"Maafkan kami." Dengan serentak mereka membungkukkan tubuh kembali.

"Cepat kembali ketugas kalian." Unohana memerintahkan mereka. Untuk kembali mengerjakan kewajiban masing-masing. Berani benar mereka seperti itu, pikir gadis yang terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam mengobati luka ini.

Sebenarnya, Ichigo hanya berusaha menghilangkan keringat di tubuhnya. Terlalu merepotkan untuk mengambil lap tubuh yang sudah disiapkan. Bagi lelaki ini sangat membuang waktu.

"Kerahkan kemampuanmu, jangan sungkan," ujar Ichigo melihat lawan bertarungnya. Pertarungan sudah di mulai kembali. Prajurit itu menyerang Ichigo dengan kepalan yang mengarah ke perut. Ichigo bergerak cepat dengan menangkap tinjuan yang mengarah ke tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Ichigo memelintir tangan yang ingin menghajarnya ke arah belakang tubuh sang pemilik.

Siku lawan mengarah ke tulang rusuk Ichigo, membuat ia mundur beberapa langkah. Prajurit ini tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Dengan cepat diterjangnya tubuh yang terlumuri oleh debu tadi. Tubuh mereka ambruk ke tanah dengan posisi Ichigo yang ada di bawah.

Tangan lelaki ini ditahan Ichigo, sampai otot mereka terlihat menonjol. Akibat saling mengeluarkan tenaga, berusaha menahan kekuatan lawannya masing-masing. Sekarang tubuh Prajurit itu berhasil dihentakkan ke samping lalu, membentur tanah begitu keras.

"Semoga tulangnya tidak patah," gumam Chad. Semua mata yang menyaksikan pertandingan memincing. Seolah mereka merasakan sakit akibat mendengar benturan tadi.

Ichigo dan prajuritnya berdiri bersamaan. Mencari posisi yang tepat untuk menyerang. Kuda-kuda yang mereka pasang bertahan di tempat masing-masing. Tendangan cepat Ichigo ambil begitu melihat prajurit terkejut akibat kecepatan yang ia digunakan.

Kaki Ichigo menghantam ke arah dada sang lawan, membuat si empunya terlempar. Ke salahan yang diperbuat, akibat lengah karena melihat kecepatan Ichigo. Bahu tegap yang dimiliki raja terlihat naik turun mengatur napas yang memburu.

Ichigo menghentikan aksinya, dengan cepat menghampiri prajurit yang memegangi dadanya tersebut. Bisa terlihat memar di area dada itu. Ichigo memapah tubuh prajuritnya lalu, membawanya ke arah Unohana untuk disembuhkan.

Unohana dengan cepat menghampiri sang raja yang menunju ke arahnya. Sungguh tak sopan jika sampai seorang raja yang menghampiri. Ichigo membaringkan tubuh prajurit itu di hadapan Unohana. Tangan putih mengeluarkan cahaya kidou penyembuh. Berkonsentrasi dengan luka dalam sang lelaki.

Sungguh kekuatan raja ini sangat mengerikan. Padahal ia hanya melakukan satu tendangan. Tapi, prajurit ini sudah luka sampai menahan sakitan seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan rasa itu mulai mereda di bagian yang terluka tadi. Prajurit ini sudah tak merasa sakit. Hanya sedikit bekas memar yang masih terlihat. Menandakan bahwa tempat itu pernah terluka.

"Terima kasih, nyonya Kenpaci." Mata hazel menyorot dengan rasa senang, Ichigo selalu kagum dengan daya penyembuh Unohana. Tidak bisa terbayang jika ada yang mempunyai daya penyembuh yang lebih di atas wanita ini. Bisa sehebat apa orang tersebut. Jika panglima wanita ini saja sudah luar biasa dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya.

"Ini sudah jadi tugas saya, Yang Mulia." Bibir wanita tersebut tersenyum hangat. Ichigo mengalihkan mata kepada prajurit yang dilawannya.

"Tenagamu sangat kuat, kuharap kaulebih waspada dengan situasi yang kauhadapi." Ichigo memberi pujian sekaligus saran kepada pemuda yang sudah bangun dari berbaringnya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Prajurit itu begitu senang dengan saran sang raja. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, meski terbalas dengan dinginnya wajah Ichigo. Namun ia juga tak mengharap lebih. Mendapat pujian itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Lelaki ini sadar, ia hanya rakyat biasa yang bergabung sebagai prajurit istana.

Bukan pula sang raja memandang atau menilai mereka dari status. Akan tetapi, mereka sadar, Ichigo selalu berwajah seperti itu. Ichigo akan memberi saran, ketika seseorang memiliki sebuah potensi. Dengan reiatsu yang cukup kuat, jika dilatih secara terus-menerus.

Ichigo menghampiri para panglimanya. Untuk sedikit mendiskusikan kemampuan para prajurit yang harus dikembangkan di potensi yang mereka miliki. Para prajurit dibubarkan setelah sang raja masuk ke dalam istana. Sekarang Ichigo ingin membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu. Yang terasa mulai lengket akibat banyaknya keringat.

#

#

#

Tubuh Ichigo kembali segar setelah berendam. Terdengar suara pelayan di balik pintu. "Yang Mulia, panglima Ishida ingin bertemu Anda." Ichigo mengurutkan alis. Apa Uryuu itu sudah pulih total?

"Baik, suruh menunggu di ruang tamu sebentar." Ichigo mengambil baju bangsawannya. Mematut sedikit dirinya di cermin sebelum ke luar kamar.

Mata hazel mengerjap lalu, tersenyum begitu melihat Ishida kecil juga ikut serta. Ishino sedang menatap ke luar jendela, entah apa yang sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Yang Mulia," Uryuu bangkit sebagai rasa hormatnya. Ia baru duduk kembali setelah Ichigo duduk di tempatnya. Ishino mengalihkan mata begitu mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Paman," Ishino berlari menghampiri Ichigo yang merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hai, jagoan." Ichigo dengan mudah mengangkat Ishino ke pangkuannya. Membuat Uryuu terdiam melihat senyum temannya dengan alis yang masih mengerut itu.

"Ishino, Ayah akan berbicara dengan Yang Mulia. Mainlah di luar," ujar Uryuu mutlak, membuat sang anak terdiam karenanya. Ishino akan turun dari pangkuan Ichigo namun, tangan kekar itu menahannya.

"Dia boleh di sini." Mata itu menatap lurus, tak ingin dibantah. Uryuu menghela napas, matanya menatap sang buah hati yang juga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa pun yang Ayah bicarakan dengan Yang Mulia, jangan menyelah." Ishino mengangguk takut melihat tampang dingin ayahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Bukannya aku menyuruhmu istirahat?" Alis itu menekuk tajam, tidak suka perintahnya dilanggar. Uryuu menatap lantai, tak beniat membela diri.

"Bagi saya, keselamatan Anda yang utama." Ichigo terdiam menatap sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ini.

"Saya mendengar Anda mendapat surat dari Soul Society," tanya Uryuu keinti permasalahan.

"Jadi panglima yang akan mengawal saya?" Tebak Ichigo dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Uryuu memang tidak bisa lepas darinya jika sudah menyakut keselamatan negerinya.

"Benar." Uryuu keras kepala dengan hal ini, dan Ichigo harus berbuat sesuatu karenanya.

"Pertama, kaumasih sakit, jika lukamu itu bertambah parah, bagaimana kau akan melindungiku? Adanya kau akan menjadi beban nanti." Tajam dan menusuk, itulah Ichigo jika menyangkut kekeraskepalaan Uryuu sekarang.

"Dan kedua, di sini kau yang akan mengambil alih sewaktu aku tidak ada. Pemimpin seorang panglima tidak boleh meninggalkan istana ketika tidak terjadi perang. Karena jika ketua panglima ditaklukkan, maka pasukannya akan gentar. Kau itu ibaratnya diriku, jika kau ditangkap itu seperti akulah yang ditaklukkan." Ichigo menyadarkan pria ini.

"Jika kau ikut denganku, sama saja membiarkan istana tanpa pertahanan. Kau dan aku ibarat perisai dan pedang, jika kedua hal itu tidak ada disebuah kerajaan, maka runtuhlah kerajaan itu. Paham, panglima Uryuu Ishida?"

Uryuu terdiam, lalu tersenyum samar. Sungguh raja yang mempunyai pemikiran yang luas.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Ichigo tahu, Uryuu sangat mencintai negerinya. Pemuda itu akan keras kepala jika pemikirannya itu membuat hatinya masih tidak tenang. Namun ketika mendapat alasan yang benar, dia akan menerima hal itu. Dan yang bisa membuatnya bungkam hanya raja Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Dan ada yang lainnya, yang ingin kubicarakan." Mata Ishino dan Ichigo menatap lelaki yang enggan dari nada bicaranya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo cepat. Ishino memperbaiki letak duduknya yang agak merosot di pangkuan Ichigo.

"Tentang seorang perempuan," ujar Uryuu mengecil. "Tidakkah Anda menaruh hati dengan teman sepermainan Anda? Nona Senna?"

Mata Ichigo memincing tajam, Uryuu bukan tipe orang yang akan bertanya berkali-kali dengan hal yang sudah diutarakannya. Ini pasti ada yang tidak beras.

"Ishino tidak suka bibi Senna," celetuk si kecil tanpa sengaja. Melupakan perkataan ayahnya yang tidak ingin dia ikut menyela.

"Ishino, jaga per–" ucapan Uryuu mengambang di udara. Begitu melihat tangan Ichigo terangkat, menyetop ucapannya. Bedahal dengan Uryuu, Ichigo malah terlihat santai memandang jagoan cilik ini.

"Boleh, Paman tahu alasannya?" tanya Ichigo mengangkat satu alis yang ia miliki, membuat kepala bersurai malam itu menengadah ke atas.

"Ibu bilang, jika seorang yang akan menjadi ratu, tidak boleh egois. Dan Bibi Senna terlihat seperti itu, dia hanya memikirkan dirinya untuk menguasai Paman sendiri." Mata kelam itu menatap hazel Ichigo. Ishino mengingat tingkahlaku Senna yang ingin menerobos masuk dewan istana kala itu. Tidak mengidahkan prajurit yang kewalahan menangani sifat kekanakannya tersebut.

"Bagaimana mau jadi seorang ratu, jika dia tidak menyadari, bahwa seorang raja bukan hanya miliknya seorang. Raja itu milik rakyatnya, begitu pula dengan Ayah." Ishino menatap ayahnya dalam.

"Aku tidak boleh egois, mementingkan diri sendiri. Agar Ayah selalu menemaniku, seperti ayah yang lain, selalu di samping anaknya. Ayahku seorang panglima, berarti Ayah bukan hanya miliki sendiri. Tetapi milik Yang Mulia dan rakyat. Kata Ibu, aku ini juga seorang rakyat, jadi Ayah selalu melindungiku juga, kan?" tanya Ishino menatap kepada Ichigo. Raja ini hanya bisa tersenyum tulus dengan menatap teduh.

"Jika aku meninggal belum mendapatkan seorang pewaris, aku menobatkan dia sebagai hak warisku." Ichigo takjub melihat kecerdasan Ishida junior.

"Yang Mulia, jangan berkata seperti itu," Uryuu tidak suka mendengar penuturan Ichigo.

"Diam kau, anak kecil saja tahu menilai yang terbaik untuk rajanya. Dan panglima kebanggaan negeri ini pun kalah. Ahh, aku seperti ditaklukkan anak kecil, karena pemikiran panglima yang kupunyai ini kalah terhadap kenyataan yang tidak bisa dilihatnya," ejek Ichigo gencar, membuat Uryuu memegang salib yang terselip di sarung tangannya. 'Awas kau nanti' batin Uryuu geram.

"Ah, aku harus berterima kasih lagi, dengan nyonya Ishida." Ichigo tersenyum miring. "Bukan begitu?" Sindir Ichigo kepada sang teman. Perlahan Uryuu tersenyum, ketika Ishino bergurau kepada Ichigo.

'Ibumu memang permata dari para Dewa, Ishino' batin Uryuu bahagia.

* * *

 **##~kucik1Naru-chan~##**

* * *

Hueco Mundo negeri yang berpasir. Terlihat seperti tempat yang membuat orang tak betah untuk menghuninya. Tapi semua itu di tepis jika kalian mengetahui betapa makmurnya negeri itu. Tanah yang berpasir tak membuat mereka putus asa. Sehingga membuat mereka berdiam diri, tidak melakukan apapun.

Sang raja membuktikan kemampuan mengelolah negerinya sendiri. Yang mana menghasilkan permata dan batu mulia lainnya. Bahkan tembok-tembok istana berdiri kokoh dengan hasil bebatuan yang mereka miliki. Sampai bisa membangun istana yang megah di setiap bangun yang terukir. Begitu indah, dengan kubah berlapis emas dengan batu permata yang menempel. Negeri ini, bagaikan sebuah ilusi dengan kilauan batu yang memantul dari jauh. Seperti istana yang berada di negeri dongeng.

Langkah kaki terdengar di lantai marmer yang begitu indah dipandang mata. Menghasilkan ketukkan yang khas di indera pendengaran. Lelaki berambut hitam memasuki dewan istana. Tak ada sedikit pun ekspresi di wajah, begitu datar dan dingin.

Seorang raja duduk santai dengan tangan bertumpu di bantalan kursi kerajaannya. Para pengawal memberitahukan kehadarin Ulquiorra. Para dewan kerajaan berdiri memberi hormat, para Espada, begitu sang raja memberi sebutan. Sepuluh para panglima dengan masing-masing angka yang tertera di tubuh.

"Yang Mulia, surat dari Soul Society telah sampai." Ulquiorra menyerahkan gulungan kertas surat. Aizen Sosuke mengambil surat yang di tuju kepadanya, dibuka gulungan surat tersebut. Mata berwarna coklat menatap dengan teliti setiap bait yang tertulis. Senyum tersungging di bibir Aizen, menandakan ia terlihat senang.

"Jadi begitu," ujarnya sambil menutup gulungan surat. Ia meletakkan di samping tubuh. "Yah, tak bisa berharap banyak kepada seorang perempuan," imbuhnya santai. Begitu berbeda atas kegagalan yang dikabarkan kepada dirinya, air muka Aizen malah terlihat senang.

Aizen tak mengidahkan perkataannya itu bisa menyinggung para dewan istana yang bersetatus perempuan. Jadi dugaannya benar selama ini. Meski rencananya sedikit meleset atas kekalahan yang terjadi. Namun tujuan terbesarnya sudah menampakkan wujud.

Tak sia-sia sedikit beralibi dengan meminta bantuan kepada negeri tetangga. Dengan bantuan serta pertukaran yang didapatkannya. Sayang sekali, kan? Jika suatu permata dibiarkan begitu saja. Tidak diasah untuk memperlihatkan indahnya.

"Tapi, dia cukup hebat untuk ukuran seorang perempuan." Senyum terukir, ambisi begitu terlihat di sorot mata yang berkilat senang. Kilatan itu begitu tajam seolah ingin menebas sesuatu yang menghalangi untuk mendapatkan tujuannya.

Aizen membubarkan para dewan istana, menyisakan dia dan Ulquiorra saja. Sang raja beranjak dari singgasana megah yang dimiliki. Lalu berjalan dengan langkah ringan di atas karpet yang terhampar. Kharisma menguar dari wajah yang begitu teduh, namun aura yang di keluarkan membuat musuh menciut. Hanya dengan tekanan reiatsunya tersebut.

Seorang raja yang pintar, ambius, dan licik. Yah, semua itu terbungkus di dalam diri Aizen Sosuke. Begitu serakah atas apa yang ingin dikuasai.

"Katakan, Ulqiuorra. Apa yang kauketahui?"

Sekarang mereka berada di ruang pribadi sang raja. Para pelayan menyiapkan buah dan minuman, lalu segera pergi setelah menghidangkannya. Tangan Azien mengambil buah anggur, yang mana bisa membuat seseorang mabuk jika diolah menjadi benda cair. Dengan mengkonsumsinya secara berlebihan.

"Benar, wanita itu mempunyai kekuatan seperti bangsa Bleach, dan gadis yang menjadi panglima tersebut mempunyai benda warisan pusaka Kuchiki. Tapi darimana dia mendapatkannya? Semua klan Kucihiki sudah musnah akibat pembantaian waktu itu," Ulqiuorra berbicara dengan sedikit bertanya tentang keanehan yang ada dibenaknya. Seketika tangan Aizen terhenti memasukkan buah ke dalam mulut. Ia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan panglima yang tak mempunyai senyum sedikit pun.

"Bisa saja, jika pusaka itu memilihnya. Atau dia memiliki reiatsu yang sangat besar sehingga bisa menekan kekuatan benda pusaka itu sendiri. Kuchiki hanya bertugas menjaga, karena reiatsu mereka yang besar bisa menahan kekuatan dari benda tersebut. Bahkan yang pernah kudengar, hanya orang yang terpilih saja yang bisa memakainya," Aizen berujar datar. Memberi jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang Ulqiuorra ajukan. Sedangkan Ulqiuorra hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Panggilkan panglima Grimmjow kemari." Perintah Aizen kepada pengawal istana. "Kita akan mengambil sang putri beserta permata indahnya." Tatapan Aizien begitu berbinar saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

 **##~IR~##**

 **Ting Ting Ting**

Suara detingan yang bersumber dari mansion yang luas. Bunyi gelas yang terpukul seirama dengan ketukkan yang pas. Hal itu menghasilkan bunyi yang indah. Tubuh mungil berdiri di hadapan alat musik tersebut. Baju khas kerajaan bangsa ini dikenakan. Kimono bersulam naga api berkilat terkena cahaya lilin. Terlihat di saat ia mengangkat tangan ke arah alat musik tersebut.

Tangan berkulit pucat itu masih setia mengetuk gelas-gelas yang tersusun sejajar. Benda yang memiliki berbagai macam warna tersebut tergantung di besi penyanggah yang tertancap di dinding kayu yang berhiaskan ukiran yang rumit. Lengkungan dari ujung sang besi, merupakan tempat di mana gelas itu berada.

Rukia terus memainkan alat musik yang terbuat dari sebuah gelas kristal yang berisikan air di dalamnya. Mata itu menatap gelas secara bergantian, dengan tangan yang terus mengetuk di gelas tersebut. Meski perempuan ini terlihat menentukan nada yang tepat, namun sesunguhnya ia sedang berpikir akan suatu hal. Karena musik membuat pikirannya menjadi tenang dan terbuka.

 **Teengg**

Satu detingan gelas terdengar lagi, namun hasilnya tak berdeting indah. Tangan Rukia mengambil gelas yeng bertompang di ujung besi. Di tuangkan air ke dalam guci bening, tempat untuk penampung air di dalam gelas. Rukia menakar kadar pengurangan air, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula. Rukia mendetingkan kembali sang gelas. Memastikan apa penakarannya sudah tepat serta menghasilkan bunyi yang indah.

 **Tiinggg**

Alunan berdetingan indah. Namun bunyi itu menghentikan pergerakkan tangan Rukia. Otaknya mengingat-ingat isi surat perjanjian yang dibicarakan oleh sang raja. Raut wajah itu sedang berpikir serius, berusaha mencari jalan ke luar atas semua ini.

Tangan bergerak kembali untuk memaikan musik yang belum sempurna untuk merangkai melodi yang pas. Mata biru itu bersinar diterpa cahaya lilin, bergerak ke sana kemari di dalam rongga mata bulatnya.

"Seorang wanita adalah penjelmaan dari Dewi Bulan. Merendahkannya sama saja dengan menghina Sang Dewi." Rukia mengenal filsafat yang dianut bangsanya sendiri. Tulisan itu pernah dibaca di buku kuno bangsawan Kuchiki. Pemberian dari leluhur mereka dengan turun-temurun.

Negeri ini memuja Dewa matahari dan Dewi bulan. Mereka menyakini Dewa dan Dewi itu membawa kemakmuran di dunia ini.

Kalimat tersebut terus Rukia ulang-ulang di pikirannya. Mencoba menemukan sesuatu dikalimat yang diketahui sejak dulu. Membuat suatu jalan, dari isi perjanjian kepada filsafat yang membuat otaknya bekerja cepat.

Saat penguasa Hueco Mundo itu datang. Rukia sudah menyadari ada yang dia inginkan. Penguasa licik tersebut tak mungkin menawarkan bantuan dengan pertukaran untuk memenangkan pertempuran dengan bangsa Bleach. Mengingat Aizen bukan orang yang mudah dan lemah maupun takut untuk melawan bangsa dari kerajaan tersebut.

Dan kecurigaan itu meningkat saat lelaki itu memberikan perjanjian seperti demikian. Di mana saat mereka kalah ataupun menang dalam pertempuran itu. Seorang Aizen tak mungkin membantu secara percuma. Dan alibi tersebut sukses membuat kepala Rukia pusing untuk menemukan pemecahan masalah ini.

Stik pemukul yang berhiaskan manik-manik di ujung gagang masih tergenggam. Rukia memainkan stik itu kembali. Mengetuk gelas untuk mengasilkan melodi yang membuat dirinya tenang. Dalam membuka jalan pikiran untuk terkoneksi.

Kediaman bangsawan Kuchiki terdengar melodi yang mengambang. Terasa ragu di setiap detingannya. Hari ini Rukia pulang ke mansion Kuchiki, untuk menenangkan diri. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia meninggalkan tempat asal mulanya ini. Rukia lebih memilih paviliun yang disediakan istana untuk tempatnya berpulang.

Mansion ini selalu membuat ia mengingat kenangan buruk. Yang mana meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dalam kegelapan dan kengerian pada malam itu. Di umur saat Rukia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi terhadap keluarganya.

Rukia melangkahkan kaki ke arah buku yang menjadi sumber pemikirannya. Tangan menjulur untuk mengambil buku yang diinginkan. Lalu kembali mengarah ke alat musik. Sambil sang tangan membuka lembaran buku yang kusam. Mata Rukia meneliti setiap bait yang tertulis, tak ingin luput dari satu kata pun.

Pergerakkan manik biru terhenti disebuah penggalan kalimat yang ditilik sang mata. "Wanita simbol kemakmuran di negerinya," guman Rukia pelan. Alis kirinya terangkat mencerna makna tersebut. Buku di letakkan di samping guci penampung air. Alis tipis itu masih terangkat. Menandakan sedang berusaha menemukan pembuka kunci rencananya. Rukia sedang menyusun perjanjian dengan isi buku tersebut. Agar rencananya tersusun matang.

Rukia memukul kembali alat musiknya. Ia terus mengarahkan stik di antara para gelas. Yang mana masih tak mendetingkan melodi yang indah di pendengaran nona Kuchiki ini. Seolah detingan yang dirangkai belum pas, sesuai dengan pemikirannya yang belum tersusun tepat.

Tangan Rukia memukul gelas biru di sebelah kanannya. Detingan itu membuat sang alis beradu tajam. Stik masih memukul gelas tersebut, berusaha menentukan detingan ini apa cocok jika digabungkan dengan nada lainnya. Di liriknya gelas-gelas yang tersusun dipenyanggah besi. Seolah-olah membayangkan itu sebuah kalimat di posisinya masing-masing.

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia," teriakan terdengar. Seorang telah memanggil nama sang Kuchiki. Membuyarkan konsentrasi pemilik nama tersebut. Hisagi berada di ambang pintu, lalu melangkah dengan tergopoh. Wajah berhiaskan tato tersebut mengalirkan keringat. Membuat wajah itu memerah karena aktifitas yang dilakukan.

Mungkin lelaki ini mengelilingi istana untuk mencari keberadaannya. Rukia hanya menaikkan sudut bibir yang terpoles ngincu bening. Ke dua alisnya terangkat ke atas melihat keadaan Hisagi.

Lelaki ini menelisik apa yang dilakukan Rukia di sini. Dan seketika alis yang dimiliki panglima beradu, mengasilkan kerutan di dahinya. Bagaimana bisa Rukia sesantai sekarang. Saat dewan istana ribut akan kedatangan raja Hueco Mundo itu nanti. Mereka datang meminta perjanjian yang sudah dibuat.

Seperti tak mengidahkan kedatangan lelaki tersebut, Rukia kembali mengetuk alat musiknya. Ia berusaha menyambung pikiranya lagi. Tangan Rukia masih memukul gelas birunya. Wajah itu sedikit miring sambil berpikir kembali.

Rambut yang tersampir di bahu kiri sedikit bergerak. Namun tak terurai karena terikat dengan manik-manik penghias rambut. Rukia merasakan sebagian rambut yang tergelung ke atas terasa berat. Saat pemikirannya tak juga menemukan kunci pembuka sang tujuan. Merasa kehadiran tak dihiraukan, Hisagi menjadi kesal. Tangannya mengambil gelas yang Rukia ketuk berulang-ulang itu.

"Kenapa kaubegitu santai? Apa kau tahu, Orihime sedang menangis saat ini," Hisagi berucap sambil menuangkan air ke dalam guci. Membuang air secara asal tanpa menakar kadarnya. Di letakkan kembali gelas kristal tersebut. Hisagi berdecak sesudah menaruh kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Mata Hisagi melirik Rukia sekilas. Seolah menantang untuk memukul kembali gelas yang di letakkannya barusan. Rukia hanya merespon dengan senyum maklum, meski alisnya sedikit berkerut atas tindakkan sang temannya.

"Dari awal, meski kaukalah atau menang dipeperang itu. Aizen akan tetap mendapatkan keuntungan. Raja itu punya muslihat licik, atas apa kerajaan yang kita butuhkan sekarang." Stik tersebut mengambang di udara, tak sampai mencapai sang gelas. Begitu mendengar ucapan Hisagi.

"Tak ada celah atau kesalahan untuk menentang perjanjian yang sudah disepakati." Intonasi suara tak sabaran begitu terdengar. Hisagi bermaksud menjabarkan kedatangannya untuk mencari Rukia. Namun Rukia hanya menanggapai dengan senyuman seadanya.

'Celah dan kesalan?' suara Hisagi bergema dipikiran Rukia. Kesalahan ini bukan Rukia yang membuat, tapi kelicikkan Aizen sendiri. Jujur ia sendiri kagum sekaligus marah kepada raja itu. Seolah tak ada beban, Rukia kembali mengetuk gelas yang belum dites saat ditakar Hisagi tadi.

 **Tinggg**

Mata Rukia membesar. Cahaya itu bersinar di iris biru langit yang dimilikinya. Suara detingan ini yang dicari. Melodi yang pas untuk melengkapi nada yang belum terangkai sempurna. Bibir Rukia tersenyum, saat detingan itu membuka jalan pikirannya.

Perkataan Hisagi tadi mengoneksi pikiran Rukia. Terangkai sudah kalimat yang sejak tadi ia usahakan untuk tersusun. Celah dan kesalahan, kunci dari semua ini. Jika ada celah, sudah pasti ada sebuah kebenaran untuk menepis suatu kesalahan. 'Aizen' nama itu bergema di hati Rukia. Memberikan senyum terkulum di bibir sang Kuchiki yang tarsisa.

"Rukia? Apa kau mendengar ucapa—"

"Diam panglima," Rukia memotong ucapan sahabat lelaki yang ia miliki.

"Apa?" Hisagi mendelik tak percaya atas pendengarannya tangkap. Hari ini Rukia sangat menyebalkan pikirnya. Kepala rukia mengarah ke samping. Mata birunya itu menatap yakin, dengan sedikit senyum tersampir untuk lelaki ini. Hisagi terdiam melihat binar mata perempuan di hadapannya.

"Kumpulkan para prajurit wanita ke sini. Bilang, Kuchiki meminta kedatangan mereka," Rukia berujar dengan senyum menawan. Apalagi melihat reaksi yang terlihat jelas di wajah Hisagi sekarang. Karena Hisagi bingung dengan maksud Rukia. Ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis

"A-pa maksudmu?" Hisagi berujar bingung.

"Panglima bilang, ia tak mempunyai celah dan kesalahan, kan? Jika lelaki itu tak memiliki celah, maka aku yang akan menciptakan celah tersebut. Sudah pasti ada kebenaran untuk menapik kesalahan." Ujung bibir Rukia sedikit terangkat.

Sang teman terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Hisagi tertawa kecil. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia yakin perempuan tersebut sudah mempunyai jalan untuk masalahnya. Jika Aizen merasa tak tercelah dan tidak memiliki kesalahan. Maka Rukia juga mempunyai celah untuk menunjukkan kebenarannya.

"Ah, baik, Kuchiki Rukia." Senyum terukir di wajah menawan Hisagi. Ia begitu senang sampai menyembut nama lengkap sang teman seperti itu. Dengan cepat Hisagi melakukan sunpo saat kakinya ke luar dari mansion Kuchiki. Bersiap melakukan rencana yang disusun Rukia.

Mata Rukia menatap lurus ke alat musiknya dengan senyum terukir pasti. Di hembuskan napas yang terasa tersumbat dari salurannya sedari tadi. Untuk memikirkan jalan keluar semuai ini. Rukia memejamkan mata, seolah memanjatkan doa kepada Sang Dewa.

Ke dua stik terangkat ke atas, lalu Rukia merentangkan tangannya ke sisi tubuh. Ujung kimono yang menjuntai bergoyang pelan. Gerakkannya seolah bersiap untuk menari.

Detingan melodi indah mengalun di lingkungan masion Kuchiki. Rukia mengerakkan tangan dengan lincah menarikan stik di atas gelas yang terjejer. Gelas dipukul secara bergantian, suara itu berdeting dengan irama yang pas dan khas. Kali ini melodi terketuk dengan mantap, tak ragu seperti tadi.

Para pelayan yang membersihkan mansion di sini terhenyak. Detingan melodi itu seolah menandakan ada peristiwa yang akan terjadi. Anting yang dikenakan Rukia bergoyang seiring tangannya bergerak lincah. Mereka tersenyum senang dengan detingan yang terangkai tiada terhenti. Menandakan si Kuchiki menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

 **TBC**

###IchiRuki###

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah review #capek habis ngetik. Di chapter ke 4 nanti saya akan mulai hiatus.


	4. Chapter 4

**IchiRuki in The Bleach World**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo.**

 **Genre : Drama, friendship, supernatural.**

 **Rate : M, ada adegan kekerasan yang tidak boleh dibaca di bawah umur.**

 **Warning : EYD, Typo, POV, OOC.**

 **Fairing : Ichigo and Rukia.**

 *****~~Kucik1Naru-chan~~*****

* * *

Chapter : 4

Mansion bangsawan Shiba begitu sibuk pagi ini, mereka kedatangan tamu kemarin. Para pelayan sibuk keluar masuk membawa beraneka macam hidangan ke ruang makan.

Di tempat lain dibagian mansion ini, telah disiapkan ruangan bagi tamu mereka. Di dalam sana terdapat seorang lelaki mengenakan baju berbahan satin tipis membalut tubuh tegap yang masih agak basah, hal itu menampakkan sedikit keelokan bentuk tubuh yang dimiliki.

Hari ini Ichigo sedang berada di mansion bangsawan Shiba, milik pamannya, Shiba Kaien. Setelah mendapatkan undangan beberapa hari yang lalu dari pihak Soul Society atas rangka mengeratkan tali hubungan antara kerajaan.

Awalnya Ichigo terkejut, apa gerangan yang membuat negeri ini mau mengadakan acara penyuntingan sebagai latar mengeratkan suatu hubungan kerajaan. Tidakkah mereka sadar, siapa yang sedang diajak bermain-main sekarang? Ini seorang Aizen, penguasa Hueco Mundo. Mengadakan acara ini sama saja melakukan hal bunuh diri.

Para penguasa mengenal Aizen, lelaki cerdik dan tidak kenal takut dengan apa pun di dunia ini. Bahkan Ichigo hanya bisa berdoa, semoga negeri yang di tempati pamannya selamat dari cengkraman sang harimau.

Dikenakan jubah kebesaraan seorang raja, benda berbahan sutra itu mengikuti struktur tubuh yang memakai. Tangan Ichigo mengambil sebuah kain putih polos yang yang tergeletak rapi di tampat tidur yang beralas seprai bersulamkan burung phonik. Ichigo merapikan sedikit rambut melalu cermin berukiran burung yang sama terhadap motif si seprai tidur.

Secara perlahan, Ichigo melilitkan kain putih itu di atas kepalanya, hal tersebut terus dilakukan sampai bagian kepala tertutup sempurna. Sedikit ujung kain menjuntai ke bahu, dengan sejumput helaian rambut yang terlihat di tengkuk kepala.

Ini suatu adat yang dimiliki bangsa Bleach. Jika ada seorang lelaki yang menyunting seorang gadis, maka mereka menggunakan kain putih polos di atas kepala. Sebagai suatu kehormatan, bahwa seorang perempuan itu suci, hak serta martabat yang mereka miliki setara dengan seorang lelaki. Tidak ada suatu perbedaan kasta di hari penyucian itu, semua sama di mata Tuhan.

Sebab itu ikatan yang sakral, penyatuan dua makhluk Tuhan yang berbeda bentuk, namun sesungguhnya tercipta dari tubuh yang sama. Apalagi simbol yang cocok untuk menampakkan wujud suka cita tersebut selain warna putih, yang berarti suci.

Para pelayan saling berbisik, Ichigo terlihat gagah dengan baju sederhana untuk dikenakan bagi seorang raja. Sekali pun tidak mengenakan mahkota kebesarannya, hanya dengan kain yang membalut kepala itu, lelaki ini terlihat tampan serta berwibawa.

Senyum Kaien menyambut Ichigo begitu memasuki ruang makan, namun hanya ditanggapi datar oleh keponakannya itu. Ganju menghela napas melihat tingkah Ichigo, entah sejak kapan anak ini sangat dingin terhadap sekitar.

"Yang Mulia, Anda terlihat tampan," Kukaku Shiba berujar santai, matanya terus menatap ke mana langkah Ichigo. Wanita ini bahka berdecak lidah, Isshin dan Masaki memang orang tua yang hebat. Melihat bocah yang dahulu cengeng, sekarang tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang gagah, bahkan ditakuti oleh penguasa di negeri lain.

Suasana makan terasa lengang, mereka makan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ichigo mengakhiri makan dengan menuangkan air putih ke gelas emasnya sendiri, lalu pamit sebagai rasa hormat serta terima kasih.

Mata Kaien menatap Ichigo yang berada di pekarangan, dilangkahkan kaki menuju ke tempat persegi empat yang berada di tengah-tengah mansion utama ini.

"Bersantailah sedikit, Anda terlalu serius, Yang Mulia." Senyum terkulum dia berikan, mendengar teguran sang pamam, Ichigo hanya terdiam sambil menatap beberapa bunga. Hazel itu mengerjap pelan, meski terlihat kaku, namun Ichigo pandai memahami karakter seseorang.

"Kenapa Raja Kyoraku melakukan hal ini?"

Sudah semenjak menerima surat undangan itu Ichigo ingin bertanya perihal yang sudah menggelayuti pikirannya. Kaien terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, begitu akan dinobatkan sebagai seorang raja, lelaki ini tahu keponakannya sangat berlatih keras demi tanggung jawab yang akan dipikul. Jujur saja, dia marasa sedikit kehilangan. Sifat polos dari Ichigo yang dulu, sekarang ia rindukan.

Baiklah, di hadapannya ini adalah seorang raja, bukan bocah manis yang sering bergelayut kepadanya dahulu.

"Saya tidak tahu," jawab Kaien singkat. Karena memang benar dia tidak mengetahui apa pun. Mata Ichigo berkilat tajam, seolah bagaikan kilat yang akan menyambar. Dia tidak suka atas jawaban yang diterima, apa dia bercanda pikir pemuda ini. Seorang bangsawan pasti memiliki sumber informasi diberbagai sudut istana.

"Itu benar, Aku memang tidak mengetahui apa pun."

Kyoraku begitu sulit untuk dipahami, pria itu bagaikan sebuah labirin yang menyesatkan seseorang, jika mereka tidak mengenal betul sifat pria itu. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa raja mereka memberikan aset negara yang begitu penting. Gadis yang akan disunting tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang langkah.

"Kenapa tidak memilih para gadis bangsawan? Meskipun gadis itu memiliki kedudukkan di negeri ini, tidak mungkin seorang raja mengambil seorang gadis biasa. Para raja mengutamakan silsilah serta kebangsawanan mereka. Suatu keturunan harus berasal dari status yang sama, karena status sebagai jati diri mereka. Terlebih bagi seorang Aizen, ini terlalu mencurigakan." Alis Ichigo menungkik tajam memikirkan keanehan yang dirasakan.

"Anda ini begitu tajam dalam hal berpikir, tetapi kenapa sangat tumpul dalam asmara." Kaien takjub melihat perkembangan Ichigo, dia bisa menganalisis suatu keadaan hanya dengan melihat karakter seseorang.

Meski ucapan sang paman membuatnya kesal, tapi Ichigo tetap memasang wajah biasa. "Memang apa hubungan asmara dengan hal yang kutanyakan ini?" Biar bagaimanapun Ichigo kesal dengan kebenaran ucapan Kaien itu. Bahwa dia payah dibidang ini, Ichigo begitu kaku terhadap seorang perempuan. Dan dia membenarkan hal itu.

"Yang Mulia, asmara itu dibutuhkan manusia, terlebih jika orang itu adalah Anda. Seorang raja harus memiliki keturunan untuk mewarisi tahtanya nanti, sebagai seorang raja Anda pasti tahu benar hal itu."

Ichigo hanya terdiam, entah kenapa dia ingat akan Ishida junior mendengar penuturan Kaien. Tidak pernah pemuda ini menutup mata, dia mengetahui benar ucapan sang paman, bahwa suatu keturunan penting bagi seorang penguasa.

"Raja Kyoraku tidak memiliki hal itu. Aku sendiri pun bingung, apa gerangan yang membuat Yang Mulia belum menikah di usianya yang hampir berkepala empat," nada heran mengiringi ucapan tersebut. Lelaki itu sangat susah untuk ditebak, apa rencana yang sedang ia buat. Dalam suatu pemikiran, Kyoraku tidak kalah pintar dibandingkan Aizen. Meskipun hal itu tertutupi oleh tampang santai yang selalu diperlihatkan disetiap ekspresi jenakanya.

"Dan karena hal itu pula, Aizen bebas memilih gadis manapun yang akan dijodohkan kepada anaknya!"

Kaien hanya memberikan senyum senang, Ichigo begitu tanggap menerima sebuah informasi. Andai paman Isshin serta bibi Masaki masih hidup, sudah pasti dia bangga melihat anaknya tumbuh menjadi orang yang seperti ini.

"Yah, karena Kyoraku tidak memiliki keturunan untuk mengikat tali hubungan antara Soul Society dengan Hueco Mundo." Mata kelam berujar sambil menatap kepada Miyako yang membawakan sebuah teh hangat. Ichigo melihat arah mata Kaien, manik itu menatap begitu teduh kepada wanita itu. Entah kenapa bibir Ichigo mengulas senyum samar, apa dia akan begitu juga suatu saat nanti? Batin sang raja.

 **###Kucik1Naru-chan###**

Bibir begitu merekah bagaikan kelopak bunga mawar, ngincu merah membuat benda itu terlihat sensual. Alis terukir bagaikan lengkungan sebuah pelangi, sedangkan pipi tersapu warna merah muda. Semua hal itu hanya menambah paras yang memang sudah tampak jelita.

Semua mata menatap kagum disela-sela kesibukan sang tangan yang menata rambut untuk menggelung ke atas. Manik-manik perhiasan diletakkan di helaian rambut yang tertata rapi.

Para dayang begitu cekatan menghiasi gadis ini, tangan bergerak lincah memakaikan kimono yang begitu indah. Kain bermotif bunga lili putih sebagai corak dengan perpaduan warna merah bercampur orange.

Mata kelabu menatap hampa ke arah depan, seolah tidak ada sebuah sinar kehidupan di dalamnya. Meski mencoba sekuat tenaga menerima takdirnya, tapi air mata tidak kuasa dia tahan. Para dayang menghentikan aktifitas yang mereka lakukan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk permata bening yang sudah mengalir menodai pipi. Mereka semua mengetahui, tidak mudah untuk menerima semua ini, apalagi hal tersebut akan terjadi sebentar lagi, sesutu yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan sang gadis.

"Inoue-san, Anda harus segera ke balai istana." Para dayang membersihkan air mata, menyadarkan gadis ini dari kesedihannya. Inikah yang menjadi takdirku? Pikir Orihime Inoue. Sebuah cadar diturunkan untuk menutupi wajah yang terlihat begitu cantik, Orihime berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ingin sekali dia berharap waktu berhenti pada saat ini juga.

"Apa ada kabar mengenai Rukia?" tanya Orihime pelan.

"Belum ada, Kuchiki-san tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun." Mendengar hal tersebut wajah cantik itu terlihat seperti bunga yang layu, sudah berhari-hari Rukia tidak ada kabar. Setelah dinyatakan sembuh gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pengelihatan Orihime.

Ingin sekali dia menentang semua ini, namun apa daya, semua untuk perdamaian dua kerajaan. Tidak mungkin Orihime berani menentang, terlebih dia tidak memiliki status serta kekuatan akan hal itu. Sedangkan Hisagi begitu sibuk akan tugasnya, sekarang tidak akan ada yang bisa membantu dia lagi.

Semua orang penting sudah memenuhi balai istana, mereka menggunakan pakaian terbaik yang dimiliki. Para panglima berjajar rapi di bawah balai istana yang dibangun lebih rendah dari tempat mereka para penguasa.

Aizen menatap seorang lelaki yang duduk di tengah-tengah bawah balai istana. Kulit eksotis tersebut begitu terlihat kontras dengan warna permata shapphire di manik yang dimiliki. Dia inilah seorang putra mahkota kerajaan Hueco Mundo, anak dari selir kedua Aizen. Yang sekarang menjabat sebagai seorang panglima di kerajaan sang ayah. Grimmjow si panthera, begitu dia dijuluki karena keganasannya di medan tempur.

Kehadiran Ichigo sedikit menimbulkan desa-desu. Bagaikan sebuah angin lalu, Ichigo tidak menanggapi perihal itu. Hazel menatap ke sekeliling balai istana sebelum duduk di sebelah kiri Kyoraku. Di antara para penguasa hanya Ichigo yang terlihat paling muda, dia bagaikan emas ditumpukan perak. Anugrah dari para Dewa begitu melekat di wajah tampan itu, apalagi dengan kain putih yang menyembunyikan surai yang dimiliki. Terlihat begitu memikat di mata para pengintai si bidadari bangsawan.

"Selamat datang, penguasa Bleach." Sambut Kyoraku senang, kepala Ichigo mengangguk dengan senyum seadanya.

Kyoraku tersenyum melihat decak kagum dari rakyatnya. Selain cerdik Ichigo juga pintar memanfaatkan situasi, mengambil simpati rakyat bukan hal terlarang bagi seorang raja.

"Hati rakyatku sedang menggemakan namamu, Raja Ichigo." Canda Kyoraku pelan.

"Yang sebenarnya berhak memiliki kebahagian itu hanya Yang Mulia Isshin Kurosaki. Ini semua berawal dari titahnya."

Itu memang benar, decak kagum atas tradisi yang bangsa Bleach miliki berasal dari hati nurani mendiang ayahnya dulu. Bahwa tidak ada yang kaya atau miskin, hak wanita dan pria setara bagi mereka.

Dan itu dibuktikan dengan menghormati pengorbanan seorang perempuan dengan simbol yang suci. Bahkan seorang raja sekalipun akan menanggalkan mahkota berintan berlian, lalu menggantinya dengan kain putih sederhana yang polos di hari ikatan sebuah pernikahan.

Sebuah arti yang sederhana, bahwa seorang perempuan pantas mendapatkan penghormatan itu. Pengabdian yang akan dia berikan terhadap suami tidak mengenal pamrih, dan fakta yang sebenarnya dari itu semua tidak lain bahwa kasih sayang seorang perempuan terhadap sang anak tidak terhingga sepanjang masa.

Aizen begitu terlihat santai di tempat bantalan spos berlapiskan kain beludru merah. Meski Ichigo sudah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa negeri ini membantu penyerangan terhadapnya kemarin, baginya tidak masalah. Ichigo maupun Kyoraku belum mengikat sebuah hubungan antar kerajaan yang mereka miliki. Jadi tidak ada kata penghianatan, mereka berkerja secara sportif. Kyoraku membutuhkan suatu hal dan Aizen menawarkan bantua, tentu dengan sebuah imbalan.

"Calon mempelai memasuki balai istana."

Serentak semua mata memandang pintu sebelah kiri yang terbuka. Seorang perempuan berjalan dengan pelan serta hati-hati, pakaian yang dia kenakan terasa begitu berat dibawa oleh sang tubuh.

Orihime sedikit mengangkat kimono berlapis yang dikenakan, kepalanya menunduk untuk memberikan penghormatan kepada para penguasa yang berada di atas. Kyoraku tersenyum pelan memberikan tanda penerimaan atas yang dia lakukan.

Mata bermanikan shapphire menatap gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya. Meski tidak berekspresi sedikit pun, tapi mata itu tidak bisa lepas dari wajah cantik yang samar-samar terlihat di balik cadar tipis yang menghalangi. Tubuh Orihime sedikit gemetar dengan para mata yang tertuju kepadanya, dilampiaskan rasa itu dicengkraman sang kain. Tidak menyadari mata calon suaminya memerhatikan semenjak tadi, minus tangannya yang sedang gemetar.

Kyoraku berdiri sebagai akan dimulainya acara ini. "Aku Raja Kyouraku menyatakan, bahwa acara penyatuan dua manusia itu akan diikrarkan sekarang. Sebagai bukti bahwa aku mengikat tali hubungan dengan Kerajaan Hueco Mundo." Para rayat hening, apalagi saat Aizen menyusul ikut berdiri.

"Aku Raja Aizen Sosuke, menyatakan sebagai persetujuan atas pernikahan dan pengikatan ini." Seolah ada guntur di siang bolong, suara itu entah kenapa membuat para rakyat Soul Society bergedik. Aura Aizen memang sangat menekan di balik senyumnya.

Sebagai orang terdekat Orihime, Hisagi diserahkan tugas ini. Tangan panglima itu membawa sebuah tempat yang bertutupkan kain sutera. Sekarang posisi dua mempelai saling berhadapan, benda itu Hisagi ajukan di antara dua manusia yang berbeda kelamin di hadapannya. Tangan putra Aizen terangkat dari pangkuan untuk membuka kain sutra yang menutupi benda yang dibawa Hisagi.

Orihime terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi, itu terlalu cepat di pandangan matanya. Semua orang terdiam hening melihat kejadian barusan. Tangan kekar mempelai pria mengambang di udara, seolah ingin meraih sesuatu sebelumnya. Yah, itu memang benar, dia akan meraih suatu benda sebelum Hisagi menjauhkan yang dibawanya. Orihime bahkan sampai mengikuti arah tangan Hisagi tersebut, kenapa sahabatnya melakukan hal ini?

"Ada apa ini, Panglima Hisagi?" Kyoraku berujar bingung dan sedikit menahan amarah. Tindakan pemuda itu bisa memicu pertarungan saat ini, lihat saja rahang Aizen mengeras. Pria itu hanya tinggal menyuruh para panglima miliknya yang sudah siap siaga untuk kesalahan yang mereka perbuat.

Bukannya menjawab, Hisagi malah melirik ke samping. Mata itu memberikan sebuah kode kepada seorang penjaga pintu utama balai istana.

Pintu gerbang di buka dengan cepat, decitannya bagaikan melodi yang sumbang. Tapi hal itu lebih baik didengar daripada apa yang terlihat oleh mata sekarang. Di sana, para pasukan wanita berdiri dipimpin oleh seseorang yang menggunakan penutup wajah berwarna emas.

Kibaran hakama hitam sang pemimpin pasukan membuat dia terlihat berani dalam setiap langkah yang diambil. Seolah tidak mau kehilangan arah dan tersesat, para pasukan wanita yang mengenakan hakama putih polos berada di belakang mengikuti langkah sang pemimpin.

"Rukia," bisik Orihime pelan. Senyum mengembang bagaikan bunga layu yang tersiram air. Dia percaya di sela-sela keputusasaannya, bahwa sang Dewa pasti akan membantunya, asal dia percaya dengan keyakinan hati yang dimiliki.

Para rakyat di sini bergedik ngeri, kenapa para wanita berpakaian serta memakai hiasan yang begitu cantik. Di kerajaan ini hal itu sama saja menunju sebuah kematian.

Pakaian hitam yang dikenakan orang itu begitu mencolok di barisan yang dipimpinnya. Ichigo terdiam melihat kejadian sekarang, ini tidak terbesit di pemikirannya. Ada apa ini? Hanya itu yang ada dibenak Ichigo.

Bibir mungil yang tidak tersembunyi di balik topeng tersenyum tipis. Kepala berhiaskan tusuk konde terangkat ke atas seolah menantang penguasa, tepatnya seolah menantan sang raja menurut pengelihatan Kyoraku.

"Katakan alasan dari semua ini," titah Kyoraku mutlak.

Pria ini tidak menyangka gadis Kuchiki itu berani berbuat yang bisa membawanya ke tiang gantung. Kyoraku kira dia sudah menyerah memertahankan sang teman dari pernikahan sekarang, begitu melihat wajah Rukia yang pasrah saat dia membicarakan perihal perjodahan Orihime dengan anak Aizen itu. Tapi apa yang Kyoraku lihat sekarang? Rukia sama saja melakukan sebuah kudeta dengan tindakannya saat ini.

Rambut hitam yang separuh tergerai di balik punggu Rukia melambai-lambai terbawa angin. Ichigo masih memerhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama, mata itu menjerat Ichigo, manik amethyst menatap tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali. Anak Isshin itu suka melihatnya permata yang menyorot tajam tanda keberanianya menghadapi seorang penguasa.

Para prajurit istana sudah bersiap di tempat, tapi Rukia tidak takut. Di sambutnya ucapan Kyoraku dengan mengeluarkan pedang yang berkilat terpantul cahaya matahari. Tangan mungil itu mengarahkan pedang ke bawah, lalu menancapkannya di lantai balai istana. Kyoraku berjengit, pedang yang menancap itu seolah menghunus tubuhnya.

"Ini penghianatan," Rukia meninggikan suaranya. Semua orang bingun dengan jawaban yang gadis Kuchiki itu berikan. Apa dia akan berhianat? Menentang Kyoraku atas pernikahan ini. Aizen masih terdiam, ingin melihat pertunjukan yang dibuat.

Rukia sudah memprediksikan semuanya, meleset sedikit, nyawanya yang akan melayang. "Aizen Sosuke, dia telah menghianati kita."

Serentak semua mata memandang kepada raja Hueco Mundo, terkecuali Rukia yang sedang mengontrol reiatsunya sendiri. Rukia menyadari, dirinya saat ini tidak kalah berbahaya dengan Aizen.

"Lancang, kaubisa dibunuh atas tuduhanmu itu." Seorang putra mahkota membela kehormatan ayahnya.

Hisagi tersenyum melihat ekspresi Rukia, tapi dia khawatir melihat warna mata itu. Terakhir kali dia melihat permata tersebut, sang Kuchiki sedang membunuh seorang prajurit. Lelaki ini masih mengingat jelas noda darah menghiasi wajah cantik Rukia, lalu dengan tenang memberikan senyum kepadanya seolah yang dilakukan bukan apa-apa.

"Apa kau mempunyai bukti?" Mata Kyoraku memandang intens, kudeta ini secara tidak langsung membantu lepas dari cengkraman Aizen. Meski demikian, dia tetap waspada, penguasa Hueco Mundo bukan orang yang bodoh. Otaknya itu bisa menyusun rencana dalam keadaan genting sekalipun.

Rukia membuka surat perjanjian yang diselitkan diikat pinggangnya. Di baca isi surat tersebut secara mendetail, tapi Kyoraku masih bingung karena tidak menemukan inti permasalahannya.

"Di surat ini, dia berjanji memberikan semua informasi tentang musuh. Tapi dia berkhianat, dia mengingkarinya dengan tidak memberitahukan bahwa negeri tersebut memiliki panglima seorang quincy."

Kali ini bukan hanya mata Aizen yang melebar, semua mata melakukan hal yang sama. Bukankah ras itu sudah musnah karena sebuah pembantaian? Tapi apa yang dikatakan gadis itu batin Aizen.

Sedangkan respon Ichigo? Perasaannya sekarang antara marah dan takjub mendengar penuturan Rukia. Rahasia ini sudah disembunyikan oleh kerajaannya bertahun-tahun, bahkan orang selihai Aizen pun tidak menyadarinya. Perkataan Rukia sama saja melanggar hukum karena membongkar rahasia kerajaannya. Ichigo bisa menuntut gadis lancang itu, karena menyangkut pautkannya atas rencana untuk menentang seorang Aizen.

"Raja Aizen, kenapa Anda melakukan hal itu?" Kesenang begitu Kyoraku tahan, aksi Rukia benar-benar membuat hati penguasa ini senang. Dia benar-benar seorang Kuchiki dalam hal berpikir. Lihat Byakuya, adikmu itu membuat istana langit bergetar dengan rencananya. Aizen sampai terdiam di singgasana dengan wajah yang kaku.

"Apa orangmu itu mempunyai bukti, Raja Kyoraku? Ras itu sudah musnah." Ini yang dia khawatirkan, Aizen itu pandai bertutur kata. Di lain pihak Rukia sudah menyinggung Aizen, dipihak lain Ichigo pasti sangat marah atas kelancangan Rukia tersebut. Jika Ichigo menutupi rahasia dengan menuduh Rukia berbohong, sudah pasti tidak ada yang bisa membantu Rukia dari cengkraman Aizen.

"Anda bisa menanyakan hal itu dengan penguasa kerajaan Bleach, Raja Aizen."

Jika kau memanfaatkan kelemahan kerajaan ini untuk mengambil salah satu aset kerajaan yang Soul Society miliki, maka biar aset yang satunya membuatmu menyesal sudah melakukan ini. Rukia sudah mengetahui, Aizen sadar kekuatan Orihime itu sangat berguna. Dan ingin memilikinya, lalu menyusun rencana dengan menawarkan sebuah bantuan. Sampai hal kepernikahan ini pun sudah terencana dengan baik.

"Sungguh lancang, siapa kau ini, berani menanyakan hal itu?" Benar siapa Rukia? Bangsawan? Keturunan raja? Yah, dia memilikinya, tapi sekarang dia tidak memakai semua itu dalam Rukia yang sekarang.

"Aku hanya seorang prajurit," jawab Rukian tenang. Meski tangannya sudah gemetar ingin mencabut pedang, lalu menerjang wajah culas Aizen.

"Dan kaulancang dengan ucapan serta perbuatanmu sekarang?" tanya Aizen tersenyum melihat ekspresi Rukia.

"Lancang? Anda juga lancang sudah menghianati kami," senyum Aizen kuncup mendengar penuturan yang menusuk bagaikan belati. Kyoraku berpikir cepat menghadapi situasi yang dihadapi.

"Kalau kaubegitu yakin atas asumsimu itu, kenapa penguasa Bleach masih belum membenarkan ucapanmu sekarang?"

Licik, itulah penguasa Hueco Mundo. Dia tahu, Ichigo Kurosaki tidak mau membocorkan informasi itu. Meski dia bilang 'tidak' sebagai jawabannya, Aizen akan tetap mengusut masalah ini, apa benar ras itu masih ada.

Sekelebat angin Kyoraku rasakan, saat Ichigo bersunpo dari atas balai istana menuju lantai bawah balai istana. Semua orang terdiam melihat pemuda tersebut berdiri begitu dekat dengan Rukia. Tangan mengerat di gagang pedang, Rukia berusaha untuk tenang.

"Kau begitu cerdik..." suara dalam khas lelaki terdengar, alis tipis Rukia sedikit terangkat mendengar pujian yang terasa penuh makna. Kaien yang menyaksikan perbuatan Ichigo sudah bersiap-siap di tempat para bangsawan.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," ujar Ichigo menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Perempuan ini sudah melakukan kesalahan, dia sudah berani melibatkan Ichigo, dan membongkar rahasia kerajaan yang dia miliki.

"Perkataan Anda membuatku tersanjung, Yang Mulia. Tapi jangan menghukumku seberat ini, seorang prajurit sepertiku bagaikan pungguk merindukan bulan jika pesona Anda melumpuhkanku dengan ucapan Anda itu." Dia seorang bangsawan, membuat sebuah kata-kata indah sudah begitu sering diajarkan.

"Kau membuatku semakin tidak ingin melepaskanmu." Tangan Ichigo perlahan mengarah ke atas, dengan pelan dibukanya lilitan sang kain dari kepala. Melihat kelakuan Ichigo, Kaien sampai akan berdiri jika Ganju tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya. Apa Ichigo sadar dengan perbuatannya itu.

Kain putih melambai terbawa angin, surai orange bersinar tidak kalah terang dengan matahari. Seperti digoncang oleh sebuah gempa, untuk pertama kali semenjak kejadian di malam tragis itu, kembali tubuh Rukia gemetar. Mata di balik topeng memandang untaian sang kain, jangan sampai kain itu terikat di kepalanya.

Jika sampai itu benar, Ichigo menandainya sebagai milik raja itu. Mungkin fakta kedua ini tidak diketahui oleh kalangan umum, tapi bagi bangsawan seperti dirinya hal itu sudah dia ketahui semenjak dahulu. Buku bangsawan Kuchiki merangkum semua adat istiadat para bangsawan di seluruh dunia.

"Dia memang benar. Yang diucapkanya tentang quincy itu memang benar adanya." Mata hazel memandang para penguasa, terutama kepada Kyoraku yang menatap curiga kepadanya. Kain putih yang dipegang si Kurosaki membuat Kyoraku khawatir, jika sampai yang dipikirkannya terjadi. Maka berakhirlah sudah.

Ichigo membalikkan tubuh, dengan pelan diminimkan jarak yang ada. Tangan itu merangkum kepala Rukia, dengan pelan dia mulai melilitkan kain putih yang dipakainya tadi. Kepala Rukia terasa memberat disetiap lilitan yang Ichigo lakukan, pemuda ini seolah menaruh sebuah batu di atas kepalanya.

"Keinginan Anda tidak akan pernah terjadi, Yang Mulia. Aku tidak ingin bagaikan bulan yang memeluk matahari, panas Anda bisa membakarku."

Cerdas, Ichigo suka dengan kepandaian gadis ini, darimana dia mendapatkan pengetahuan yang begitu luas. Dia bahkan mengetahui maksud kedua dari arti sebuah kain polos yang Ichigo berikan.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, dia malah kembali bersunpo ke tempatnya. Meninggalkan Rukia dalam keresahan. Aizen menggertakan gigi atas kelakuan Ichigo, pemuda itu pintar memanfaatkan situasi. Meski dilibatkan oleh gadis itu, Ichigo tidak mau rahasia yang dibocorkan tidak memiliki hasil apa-apa. Sama seperti Rukia, Aizen mengetahui maksud dari tindakan ichigo terhadap gadis itu.

Situasi bisa berbanding terbalik, bisa jadi nanti atau sekarang, Ichigo yang akan mengikat hubungan kepada kerajaan ini. Karena lelaki itu sudah menentukan targetnya. Aizen harus bertindak cepat.

"Tapi persuntingan tetap tidak bisa dibatalkan. Jika Anda melakukannya, maka kerajaan ini harus mengembalikan apa yang sudah kami berikan." Meski dalam keadaan marah, Aizen berusaha mengontrol emosi. Sekarang bukan hanya Rukia yang menyulut emosinya, tapi Ichigo juga sudah membuatnya geram.

"Benar, pernikan ini tetap akan dilaksanakan." Kyoraku seperti dihempaskan oleh sebuah gelombang besar mendengar penuturan Aizen.

"Ini penghinaan, Anda menghina seorang perempuan."

Mata Kyoraku menatap nyalang, kenapa Rukia tidak mau mengerti, keputusannya ini demi sebuah kerajaan Soul Society.

"Prajurit, tangkap gadis itu." Ini harus dilakukan, hanya ini yang bisa membuat Rukia menyerah.

"Sunko." Para panglima berdiri melihat seorang wanita bergerak menghadang prajurit yang akan menyerang Rukia. Tombak tajam terhenti begitu melihat sebuah kuku besi berlapiskan emas yang siap akan menusuk.

"Panglima Soi Fon, apa kauakan berhianat?" tanya Kyoraku tidak percaya.

"Yang Mulia, seorang perempuan tidak boleh dibawa dalam ikatan penghianatan. Ini sama saja memberikan pehinaan baginya."

Rukia tersenyum pelan, tidak sia-sia gadis itu jadi abdi bangsawan Shioin. Pengetahuan secara tidak langsung mengimbas terhadapnya. Mata Orihime sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata, pembelaan serta pengorbanan Rukia untuknya membuat sang hati terharu.

"Aku tidak memberinya penghinaan, tetapi menaikkan derajat dan kehormatannya." Meski Kyoraku berusaha tenang, penentangan Rukia ini membuat semuanya menjadi ruyam.

"Derajat dan kehormatan di atas penghianatan itu memberikan kehinaan, Yang Mulia." Mata Rukia melirik kepada Aizen, rahang penguasa padang pasir itu mengeras melihat kepadanya.

"Menghina seorang perempuan sama saja menghina seorang Dewi," Soi Fon berujar lantang menimpali ucapan Rukia. Gadis Kuchiki mengangkat ujung bibir, tidak sia-sia dia menyakinkan panglima itu juga.

Para rakyat resah, desa-desu bagaikan sebuah gemuruh. Mana mungkin mereka menghina seorang dewi, ini dosa besar. Mereka tidak mau melakukannya.

"Seorang perempuan adalah perwujudan Sang Dewi. Menghinanya sama saja menghina Sang Dewi."

Ichigo tidak mampu menyembunyikan lengkungan senyum, gadis itu membuat perputaran dunia Ichigo terarah untuknya saat ini. Sedangkan Kyoraku terdiam mendengar ucapan Rukia, dia tidak bisa membantah. Filsafat itu memang dianut oleh kerajaan yang dia pimpin.

Byakuya Kuchiki, adikmu bertumbuh pesat. Keturunan macam apa yang diberikan para Dewa untuk bangsawan Kuchiki ini. Kepintaran mereka adalah aset kemakmuran bagi Soul Society, namun kemarahan mereka malapetaka bagi negerinya sendiri. Sampai di mana kau akan menentangku Kuchiki, batin Kyoraku.

"Panglima, tangkap mereka," perintah Kyoraku keluarkan, para abdi setia bergerak cepat. Rukia mencabut pedang yang menancap di lantai, denga cepat mengarahkan di atas kepala yang mengenakan lilitan kain. Di potong ikatan pita lalu membuka tusuk kondenya.

Begitu sang rambut terurai menutupi kain putih bagian belakang, barisan prajurit pertama wanita bergerak maju. Mereka mengelilingi tubuh Rukia dari serangan yang akan mengancam, dengan cepat para wanita tersebut membuka belati dari sarungnya.

"Kyaaaaa," teriakkan kaum wanita begitu memekakan telinga melihat perbuatan para prajurit wanita. Belati mereka tancapkan di bagian perut, noda merah menghiasi kain putih bersih yang dikenakan. Mereka tidak bersuara atau menjerit saat menancapkan benda tajam itu, hanya ekspresi datar yang diperlihatkan.

Mata para penguasa membelok lebar, apa-apan ini pikir mereka. Belum selesai dari keterkejutan, barisan kedua maju sambil mengelilingi Rukia. Mereka bergedik ngeri begitu prajurit itu kembali menghunuskan belati ke perut. Beberapa tubuh sudah tergeletak namun, Rukia tetap tidak berekspresi apa pun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan," teriak Kyoraku hilang ketenangan.

"Mereka memilih untuk bunuh diri daripada hidup dikerajaan yang menghina Dewi yang mereka puja." Mata Rukia berkilat tajam menatap para penguasa.

"Itu benar, hentikan semua ini. Dewi sedang marah kepada kita, jadi cepat hentikan, Yang Mulia," suara teriakan rakyat bagaikan dengungan tawon. Sesungguhnya, kemarahan rakyat adalah kemarahan Dewa dan Dewi itu sendiri. Benar, bagi para penguasa, kemarahan rakyat adalah murkan Dewa. Dan Rukia tahu benar memanfaatkan hal itu.

Kyoraku meninggalkan peraduan, melesat sambil mengayunkan sang pedang. Suara pedang beradu nyaring, Hisagi menahan pedang milik Kyoraku. Meskipun seorang panglima, tubuh sang pemuda tetap gemetar menahan luapan reiatsu sang raja.

"Yang Mulia, seorang wanita simbol kemakmuran dikerajaannya." Reiatsu Kyouraku menurun drastis, begitu terkejut akan maksud Rukia. Pedang ia jauhkan, lalu mata itu menatap dalam kepada Kuchiki muda.

Jika semua wanita lenyap, atau pergi, lalu siapa yang akan melahirkan anak negerinya. Bahkan ancaman Aizen tidak berarti apa-apa dengan masalah sekarang. Jika tidak ada yang dilahirkan, siapa yang akan diperintah oleh sang raja? Batu? Siapa yang akan raja sejahterakan? Siapa yang akan seorang raja atur?

Seorang wanitalah yang sebenarnya memakmurkan sebuah kerajaan. Mereka melahirkan seorang anak yang akan dibesarkan, setelah itu akan diserahkan kepada negerinya, rajanya.

"Kau hampir meruntuhkan kerajaanmu sendiri." Bahu sang raja merosok, sebenarnya dialah yang disadarkan oleh gadis ini. Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau menampakkan taringmu, dengan begitu Kyoraku tidak akan kesusahan menghadapi penguasa Hueco Mundo itu.

"Jangan membuat diriku terlihat begitu jahat, karena akan _menurukan matahari dari singgasananya_ , Yang Mulia." Mata Kyoraku mendelik, karena ia tahu benar artinya. Jika Rukia mau dia bisa menurunkan Kyoraku dari kekuasaannya. Seorang penguasa yang ditentang oleh rakyat, bisa melengserkan dia dari jabatan.

"Kau memang seorang Kuchiki," bisik Kyoraku sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman. Andai Rukia meneruskan niatnya itu, Kyoraku tidak akan keberatan. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, ada yang harus dia tunggu, lalu melepaskan beban yang Kyoraku pikul begitu sudah waktunya tiba.

Rukia hampir memeluk raja itu, perkataannya mengingatkan ia terhadap sang kakak. Rukia berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri, baginya Kyoraku tidak kalah penting dalam kehidupannya. Sahabat kakaknya begitu banyak membantu Rukia selama ini.

* * *

 **##°°~~IchiRuki~~°°##**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Ichigo berada di Soul society, pernikahan tetap dibatalkan. Namun mereka tetap menjalin hubungan antar kerajaan. Aizen membawa pulang rasa malu dan amarah yang terpendam. Rencananya gagal karena gadis itu.

Sekarang Ichigo sedang berjalan-jalan menelusuri perdagangan di sini. Pikiran bercabang seperti dua jalan yang terpisah, bayangan gadis itu kembali menghapiri. Ichigo terus melangkahkan kaki tidak tentu arah, matanya memandang sebuah mansion.

Bukanya ini mansion Kuchiki? Seingat Ichigo, dia pernah bertandang dengan keluarganya di tempat ini. Rumah yang indah, dengan pekarangan dipenuhi pohon bunga sakura. Ichigo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dia akan mengikuti ke mana sang kaki akan membawanya.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, bulan purnama sudah mengintip di batas cakrawala. Apa tempat ini begitu sejuk? Tubuh Ichigo seperti tersentuh bongkahan es. Meski demikian, hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan keinginan Ichigo untuk mencuci wajahnya di sungai sekarang.

Tubuh Ichigo menegang, samar-samar dia bisa merasakan sebuah reiatsu, meski terasa tipis. Dari balik air tejun reiatsu itu berasal, Ichigo bersunpo lalu, menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon. Mata memincing tajam, meskipun bulan sedang purnama namun, benda itu belum menaik di tengah perputaran. Mengakibatkan Ichigo hanya bisa melihat suilet tubuh munggil saja.

Seperti menonton sebuah drama, Ichigo sabar menanti pergerakan gadis itu. Tubuh mungil berbalut sebuah kain dari dada sampai ke bawah kaki, kulit yang dimiliki begitu pucat di mata Ichigo. Langkah yang sempoyongan membuat Ichigo bingung, ada apa dengannya.

Kulit pucat, rambut basah, pakaian basah? Apa dia habis berendam di air terjun tadi? Itu sudah pasti, jika Ichigo berani mendekat, dia akan melihat buku jari sang gadis yang mengisut.

Ichigo hampir berdiri saat melihat apa yang terjadi, perlahan air sungai yang di lalui oleh gadis itu membeku. Terus bekuan sungai itu menjalar seiring kaki yang terus melangkah maju. Bekuan es membuat pola bundara, benda tersebut seolah bongkahan es yang terapung di atas sungai. Sekarang gadis itu terdiam di tengah lingkaran es yang dibuat lalu, mendudukkan diri dengan bersila kaki.

Berjam-jam sudah terlewati, kaki Ichigo terasa pegal karena duduk bersila sambil mata tetap mengamati tubuh sang gadis. Terbesit dibenak Ichigo bahwa orang itu mati dalam beku. Lihat saja, dia duduk tidak bergerak dibongkahan es, lalu bahunya telanjang diterpa angin malam.

Bulan sudah berada di atas kepala, mata Ichigo terhipnotis melihat kilau cahaya rembulan yang menerpa tubuh tersebut. Perlahan gadis itu bagun dari duduknya, Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam untuk menyaksikan.

Kedua tangan saling mengatup, seolah dia sedang memanjatkan doa. Katupan sang tangan terus mengarah ke atas, lalu membuka seperti kuncup bunga yang mekar. Ichigo sudah begitu sering disuguhkan pemandangan seperti itu sebagai seorang penguasa. Tetapi gerakkan gemulai dari tubuh mungil itu seperti untaian kain sutra yang melambai lembut.

Percikan air yang terdengar seperti gemerincing gelang kaki. Seolah terbelit sebuah tali, tubuh Ichigo tidak bisa bergerak melihat pesona yang di lihat. Luapan air yang dikendalikan dengan iringan gerakan tubuh yang bagaikan sebuah gelombang ombak.

"Cantik," hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Ichigo. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia berhenti? Yah, tubuh itu menghentikan gerakkannya. Bisa Ichigo lihat mata itu menyorot tajam ke tempat dia bersembunyi. Sial, dia ketahuan. Sudah kepalang tanggung, lagian dia bukan orang yang penakut.

"Tidak baik mengintip seorang gadis," suara itu terdengar pelan, begitu tidak selaras dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

"Bukan aku yang menginginkan, tapi para Dewa yang menuntunku ke sini." Lihat Ichigo, jika Uryuu Ishida mendengar penuturanmu, dia akan tertawa satu hari penuh.

"Menyalahkan Dewa? Padahal ini memang keinginanmu. Tapi aku tidak keberatan, karena Dewa memberiku kehormatan bertemu dengan seorang penguasa."

Bibir Ichigo tersenyum pelan, matanya memerhatikan lawan bicara yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kaulakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Ichigo memerhatikan rambut yang tergerai indah, hitamnya menyamai gelapnya malam. Langkah itu terhenti, seolah perkataan itu menyadarkannya dari marabahaya.

Ichigo bersunpo begitu lawannya membelok arah, dia mencurigakan menurut Ichigo. Sekarang gestur tubuh itu awas terhadap sekitarnya, bahu sang gadis terasa kaku dipengelihatan Ichigo. "Katakan kau siapa?" Ichigo berdiri menjulang di hadapan tubuh mungil tersebut, darimana dia mengetahui Ichigo seorang raja. Padahal saat ini dia sedang menyamar sebagai orang biasa.

 **Brukk**

Suara pelan membentur tubuh Ichigo, dingin terasa menembus lapisan kain baju yang dikenakan. Tubuh gadis ini jatuh ke arah tubuhnya, membuat Ichigo terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Hei, kaukenapa?"

Tidak ada respon, telapak tangan Ichigo menepuk pipi pucat itu, terasa begitu dingin saat dia menyentuhnya. Reiatsu gadis ini melemah, memangnya apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuat reiatsu menipis? Di gendong tubuh tersebut untuk dibawa ke pinggir sungai, diletakkan tubuh sang gadis di sandaran lengan kokoh yang Ichigo miliki.

Seluruh bagian tubuh yang berada dipelukkan Ichigo terasa dingin, dengan cepat Ichigo melepaskan pakaian atas yang dikenakan. Dengan perlahan di tutupi bahu telanjang itu, apa yang harus dia lakukan lagi. Mata hazel menatap tangan yang tergeletak mengarah ke bawah, lalu diraih dan membawanya ke bibir. Dengan cepat dibagi kehangatan yang ia miliki, Ichigo meniup telapak tangan dengan bibir yang menempel.

Ichigo terdiam, suara isakan menyapa indera pendengaran. Dilihatnya kelopak mata yang tertutup mengalirkan air mata, kenapa lagi dia tanya Ichigo membatin. Telapak tangan Ichigo menanggkup pipi mungil itu, dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir.

"Kenapa suhu tubunya bertambah mendingin?" tanya Ichigo yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan. Mata menatap ke sekitar, tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan manusia yang terjaga di malam yang beranjak larut.

Mata hazel memejam setelah tangannya mengenyahkan baju yang menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu. Ichigo berkosentrasi memusatkan reiatsu kepada tubuhnya sendiri, alira darah yang bergolak membuat suhu tubuh meningkat. Di rasa cukup, permata coklat madu membuka. Dengan perlahan didekatkan tubuh miliknya terhadap perempuan yang terasa sedingin balok es.

Seperti api yang tersiram air, begitulah tubuhnya Ichigo rasakan. Begitu berbeda namun, saat bersentuhan terasa nyaman. Tidak terasa pelukan itu mengerat, Ichigo terbuai dalam kenyamanannya. Bulan purnama menaungi mereka berdua, seolah seperti insan yang terpisah beribu tahun lamanya. Dan baru dipertemukan.

##

Pagi menjelang begitu cepat, di mansion Shiba begitu sibuk. Hari ini kepulang Ichigo ke negerinya, para pelayan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan teliti.

"Kenapa tidak lebih lama untuk tinggal di sini, Yang Mulia? Setidaknya genapkan seminggu saja?" Kaien nemandang Ichigo yang duduk santai.

"Paman, saya tidak bisa meninggalkan kerajaan selama itu," jawab Ichigo sambil memeriksa surat yang datang dari kerajaan Bleach. Meski berada di sini, Ichigo selalu memantau kerajaannya melalui sebuah surat.

"Haii, baiklah," ujar Kaien mengalah.

"Lain kali, Paman-lah yang datang ke Bleach." Mata hazel memandang Kaien yang sekarang tersenyum usil.

"Itu akan terjadi, jika Yang Mulia akan menikah, kan?" Meski bersetatus sebagai seorang paman, tidak lantas membuat ia dapat izin cepat masuk ke kerajaan Bleach. Pertahan Ichigo sungguh berlapis untuk menjaga keamanan negerinya.

"Itu akan terjadi cepat jika aku tahu siapa orang itu," bibir Kaien bungkam atas yang diucapkan Ichigo. Dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'orang itu' oleh keponakannya ini. Perempuan yang sudah menantang para penguasa kemarin menjadi sasaran keponakannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Ichigo.

"Saya tidak mengetahui siapa dia."

Mata Ichigo memincing mendengar keraguan di sorot manik pamannya. Kaien tahu jika melihat ciri-ciri wanita itu tetapi, dia tidak mau gegabah. Jika dugaannya salah, maka perempuan yang tidak berdosa bisa menjadi imbas sasaran Ichigo.

"Cepat atau lambat, saya tetap akan mengetahuinya, Paman." Tangan Ichigo menggulung surat yang ia dapatkan. Kaien menganggukkan kepala setuju, lebih baik memang Ichigo sendiri yang mencari tahu.

"Yang Mulia, kereta Anda sudah siap," seorang prajurit memberitahukan. Ichigo menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Kaien mengiringi Ichigo sampai ke halaman depan. Di sana ada raja Kyoraku serta Kukaku dan Ganju. "Terima kasih, sudah memenuhi undangan kami," ujar Raja Kyouraku dengan senyuman.

"Itu kehormatan bagi saya." Mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Bersiaplah jika saya yang mengundang," Ichigo berujar santai sambil melepaskan pelukkan mereka. Mereka semua terdiam mendengar ucapan raja Bleach. Inilah akibatnya mengusik macan tidur. Lepas dari singa, sekarang diburu oleh seekor macan, ini sih tidak ada bedanya.

"Saya menunggu itu." Kyoraku berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan tindakkan jenakanya. "Anda harus memberikan saya bangsawan yang cantik, mengingat saya masih lajang." Semua orang tersenyum geli melihat tampang jenaka itu, minus Ichigo.

"Baik, perempuan di kerajaanku tidak kalah cerdik dengan yang ada di kerajaan Anda." Ichigo tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Kyoraku tersenyum, meski demikian, ini sebuah sinyal. Ichigo tidak akan membiarkan buruannya pergi. Target Ichigo adalah Rukia saat ini, aset kerajaan Soul Society. Dia sadar, Ichigo tidak akan menuntutnya secara langsung dan meminta memberitahukan siapa perempuan itu. Hal itu pantang bagi Ichigo Kurosaki lakukan.

"Berhati-hatilah, Aizen sekarang juga mengawasimu," gumam Kaien memeluk keponakannya sayang. Mengingat masih ada seorang quincy di negerinya.

"Aku mengerti, Paman," jawab Ichigo pasti. Ichigo masuk ke dalam kereta. Perlahan kuda membawa sang tumpangan, para mata menatap kereta kuda yang semakin menjauh.

Ini sudah cukup jauh dari ruang lingkup kerajaan, namun masih dalam kuasa Soul Society. Tubuh Ichigo menegang saat merasakan reiatsu yang familiar. Sekejap ia menyibak tirai untuk melihat siapa pemilik reaitsu itu. Mata Ichigo terpaku melihat ke atas, di atas tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu, berdiri seorang perempuan.

Penutup kepala berwarna putih membalut kepala tersebut, cadar putih menutupi wajahnya. Tubuh mungil itu ia kenali, dengan kain putih kepunyaannya sebelum berganti kepemilikkan untuk sekarang. Hazel dan amatsyht saling memandang, busana putih yang dikenakan sang gadis berkibar diterpa angin.

Bibir Ichigo tersenyum miring, setelah perempuan itu menghilang dari pandangannya. "Apa kau tahu arti memakai benda itu kembali? Selepas aku memakaikannya kepadamu?" Ichigo berujar senang. Jika kau yang mendekat, maka tangan ini tak segan menjangkaumu.

"Jangan panggil aku penguasa Bleach, jika tak bisa mencarimu," desis Ichigo merasa ditantang saat melihat manik indah itu. Derap kuda mengiringin langkah sang pengusa yang akan kembali untuk kekuasaannya lagi. Perjalanan terasa memacu andernalin Ichigo saat mengingat perempuan itu.

 **TBC**

Semoga penulisanku bertambah baik. Kejadian yang kuambil hanya berpusat di kerajaan soul society saja, serta menunjukan peranan penting Rukia dikerajaanya sendiri. Dan tidak ketinggalan awal pertemuan ichiruki :)

 **Note** : Matahari juga bisa dipakai simbol sebagai seorang raja, dan kata "panas" yang diucapkan Rukia terhadap Ichigo mengandung makna sebuah "status". Karena bagi seorang raja, status bisa menghalangi keinginan untuk memiliki rakyat jelata, alias yang bukan memiliki darah bangsawan. Karena itu rukia mengucapkan kata "panas" untuk menyadarkan Ichigo dari niatnya itu.

Thakns For you all, atas dukungannya. Seperti kata saya di chapter 3, saya akan Hiatus dulu, sampai jumpa lagi...


	5. Chapter 5 Salju yang turun

**IchiRuki in The Bleach World**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo.**

 **Rate : M, untuk adegan kekerasan.**

 **Warning : EYD, OOC, POV, Typo's.**

 **Fairing : Ichigo and Rukia.**

 **##***By→Kucik1Naru-chan***##**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Salju yang turun.

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak penentangan Rukia, darah Kuchiki yang ia miliki membuatnya mengasingkan diri selama sebulan itu. Bagi Rukia, di tetap melakukan sebuah dosa, karena sudah menentang seorang raja di negerinya sendiri.

Rukia menghukum dirinya dengan menetap di dalam gua. Dari pagi hingga sore ia terus mengguyur tubuh mungil itu di air terjun yang begitu deras. Kyoraku tidak bisa menghentikan penebusan dosa yang membahayakan diri itu. Karena, semakin dikasihani, gadis itu semakin menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Orihime sampai menangis tiada henti saat melihat temannya kala itu. Tubuh Rukia begitu pucat, bibir mungilnya sampai membiru karena terus diguyur air terjun. Rukia tidak mau makan nasi, iya hanya memakan buah kesemek yang tumbuh di samping goa. Itu pun ia makan hanya dua buah, untuk pagi dan sore.

 _"Seberat apa dosa yang kaubuat, sedalam itulah kau harus menebusnya."_ Rukia mengingat betul ucapan perdana menteri Kuchiki Soujon selaku ayahnya dahulu. Suatu keharusan yang ia taati dalam peraturan bangsawan Kuchiki. Rukia tidak akan melupakan jati dirinya, meski nama Kuchiki sudah menghilang dalam kejayaannya.

Rukia menjabat sebagai perdana menteri di kerajaan ini. Itu ia dapatkan dengan susah payah, tanpa nama seorang Kuchiki di dalamnya. Era yang mengejutkan dalam sejarah Soul Society, pasalnya para rakyat menentang. Bagi mereka seorang yang tidak memiliki status tak pantas menggantikan perdana menteri Kuchiki atau Shihouin. Mereka menginginkan orang yang setara untuk menduduki jabatan itu, bangsawan Shiba salah satu menjadi kandidat acuan mereka.

Kursi itu bertahun-tahun kosong semenjak pembantaian klan Kuchiki di masa lalu. Melihat hal demikian Kyoraku tidak bisa diam, sebab itu berlangsung sampai era ia menjabat. Kyoraku mengangkat bangsawan Shihouin untuk menempati jabatan perdana menteri kala itu, akan tetapi, yang bersangkutan hanya menjabat beberapa dekade saja, ia mengundurkan diri dan menghilang tanpa jejak sampai sekarang.

Saat itulah Rukia menampakkan jejak kemampuannya sebagai seorang Kuchiki dalam mengelolah pemerintahan bersama rajanya. Tanpa ragu Kyoraku mengangkatnya menjadi seorang perdana menteri, meskipun mendapatkan penentangan keras dari para rakyat, tentu dengan campur tangan para dewan yang mengincar posisi tetsebut. Mereka tidak menyadari, orang yang mereka tentang adalah seorang bangsawan yang selalu mereka eluh-eluhkan.

Mata biru terus menatap lembaran-lembaran dokumen pemerintahan. Rukia sudah kembali bekerja begitu selesai melakukan pengasingan diri. Kyoraku terdiam melihat kebekuan perdana menteri yang terus menstempel dokumen yang berada di hadapannya.

"Yang Mulia, saya mengusulkan beberapa panglima untuk mengikuti Anda dalam perjalan ke Bleach." Rukia menatap Kyoraku yang berada di singgasananya. Para dewan istana diam ketika perempuan itu angkat bicara. Meski mereka tidak tahu siapa gadis yang melakukan kudeta bulan lalu namun, dewan istana sudah curiga siapa dalangnya.

Mereka tidak tahu kenapa gadis ini bisa menggerakan suatu masa dalam pasukannya, yang pasti, kecerdikannya itu perlu mereka waspadai. Mereka seperti memelihara ular piton, meski tidak memiliki bisa, namun lilitannya bisa menguasai mangsanya. Ia akan terus membelit sampai mangsanya berhenti melawan.

"Siapa yang Perdana Menteri usulka," Kyouraku berujar serius. Mereka tidak ingin melemahkan pertahanan di kandang macan nanti.

"Panglima Abarai Renji, panglima Shuuhei Hisagi, dan panglima bangsawan Shiba," ujar Rukia mutlak. Sebagai seorang perdana menteri ia sudah memerhitungkan semuanya. "Lalu saya mengambil panglima Soi Fon dan Orihime untuk mengikuti sayembara, untuk menjadi calon istri Yang Mulia Ichigo Kurosaki. Saya yang akan mendampingi mereka selama masa pengikutan sayembara berlangsung." Semua menatap Perdana Menteri begitu mendengar ucapan terakhirnya barusan.

"Perdana Menteri? Apa yang Anda katakan? Istana tidak ada pertahanan jika Anda ikut serta," Kyoraku berujar dengan mata penuh tanda tanya.

Rukia tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyoraku. "Yang Mulia, karena itulah saya hanya mengambil tiga orang panglima untuk ikut serta. Agar pertahanan kerajaan tidak goyah. Jika terjadi sesuatu, panglima Mayuri sudah bersiap dengan sinyalnya." Kyoraku mengangguk paham sambil menatap panglima yang merangkap sebagai seorang ilmuan tersebut.

"Perdana Menteri, Anda selalu melibatkan saya," Mayuri berujar masam. Gadis itu hanya menaikan satu alis mendengarnya. Kepala yang dihiasi manik-manik cantik menambah daya tarik bagi lawan jenis yang memerhatikan rupa tersebut.

"Baiklah, saya akan meminta Perdana Menteri Urahara nanti untuk berbagi temuan yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Saya harus mengakui di profesional di bidangnya." Rukia sedikit mengangkat ujung bibirnya, membuat Mayuri merinding mendengar ancaman tak langsung itu.

Bagi seorang ilmuan, membagi ilmunya bukan sebuah dosa untuk orang lain. Karena pada dasarnya, ilmu itu hak yang harus dimiliki atau diketahui oleh para manusia. Agar pikiran mereka bisa terbuka, serta membantu mengelolah tanah air mau di sumber daya manusianya ataupun hasil buminya.

"Perdana Menteri, kenapa harus dengan orang menyebalkan itu?" Semua tahu Mayuri selalu bersaing dengan Urahara dari kerajaan Bleach tersebut.

"Menyebalkan? Akan lebih menyebalkan lagi jika sampai ketahuan ilmuan yang Soul Society miliki tidak bisa menjalankan tugas sekecil itu," bibir mungil berujar santai. Wajah itu menatap tiada takut terhadap orang yang sedang menahan jengkelnya.

"Ck, Anda selalu menbelit saya dengan permainan kata Anda."

Semua orang tersenyum melihat kekalahan Mayuri. Entah kenapa mereka sedikit senang, pasalnya Mayuri akan selalu berkelit jika dilibatkan dalam hal remeh seperti demikian. Ia hanya mau dilibatkan dalam penelitian atau dalam peperangan saja. Itu pun karena mendapatkan bahan eksperimen dari para mayat.

"Yang Mulia, apa ada yang ingin Anda usulkan?" tanya Rukia menatap Kyoraku yang sedang berpikir.

"Apa kedua perempuan itu sudah menyetujui atas pencalonan dirinya?" Kyoraku memperbaiki duduknya.

"Anda bisa menanyakannya langsung kepada orang yang bersangkutan, Yang Mulia." Rukia melirik Soi Fon, perempuan itu melangkah ke depan lalu berlutut satu kaki.

"Saya menerima tugas ini, Yang Mulia," jawab Soi Fon patuh. Dari arah pintu datang seorang gadis mengenakan kimono merah muda. Perempuan ini yang bulan lalu akan dipersunting kerajaan Hueco Mundo.

"Saya juga menerima tugas ini, Yang Mulia," ujar Orihime dengan hormat.

"Saya tidak mengijinkan Anda ikut serta." Rukia melirik Kyoraku atas penolakkan pencalonan diri Orihime. "Hueco Mundo masih jadi menaruh amarah ketika melihatmu di sana, karena pembatalan acara persuntingan kemarin."

Rukia menundukkan pandangan sebagai rasa persetujuan atas ucapan Kyoraku barusan. Dia tidak ingin membatah, membuat para dewan istana tidak bersuara juga, melihat Perdana Menteri pun terdiam mendengar keputusan mutlak sang raja.

Orihime sedikit melirik Rukia, yang ia dapati perempuan itu mengankat ujung bibirnya samar. 'Ini memang sudah ia rencanakan' batin Orihime sambil tersenyum pelan. Rukia sudah memprediksikan jika Kyoraku akan menolak Orihime. Kuchiki ini hanya ingin mengembalikan nama baiknya kembali, bahwa dia tidak pilih kasih terhadap satu dan yang lainnya. Bahwa dia hanya akan menyelamatkan orang terdekatnya saja dalam cengkraman singa yang 'kelaparan'.

"Maaf menyela, Yang Mulia," telinga perdana menteri ini menegak mendengar suara itu. Bisa di lihat Kaien Shiba selalu tersenyum ramah kepada semua orang.

"Silahkan, berbicaralah," ujar Kyoraku menatap lurus.

"Bukan bermaksud menghina negara sendiri, tapi apa ini tidak menghina Yang Mulia Ichigo Kurosaki? Jika kita menyalonkan seorang panglima tanpa sebuah status? Biar bagaimanapun dia seorang raja yang berdarah bangsawan," ujar Kaien menatap serius. Rukia mengatupkan rahangnya mendengar penuturan dari paman Ichigo tersebut.

Tidak bisa dielakkan lagi bahwa benar adanya ucapan Kaien barusan. Kyoraku terdiam memikirkan ini kembali, salah-salah dia akan menambah musuh lagi karena penghinaan secara tidak langsung ini.

"Jadi, haruskah saya yang mencalonkan diri? Agar Yang Mulia Ichigo Kurosaki tidak terhina?" Semua bungkam melihat rahang yang terkatup rapat dengan senyum kecil itu. Rukia mengajukan asumsinya terhadap bangsawan Shiba secara mengeryit.

Mau tak mau Kaien harus mengakui kecerdikan Rukia dalam membelit seorang yang ingin menentangnya. "Harusnya memang seperti itu, kan?" tanya Kaien tidak ingin dikalahkan. Mengingat jika tidak ada bangsawan, maka perempuan yang paling tinggi jabatannya di kerajaannya yang harus diajukan.

"Benar, tapi saya tidak berdarah bangsawan yang selalu dieluhkan para rakyat. Jika Yang Mulia Ichigo Kurosaki ditentang karena itu, apa Anda sudah siap jika keluarga Shiba diturunkan dari status kebangsawanannya?" Reiatsu menguar pekat. Mata dua bangsawan ini saling menatap dengan kilatan tak senang.

"Atau, kakak Anda Kukaku Shiba yang ingin dicalonkan?" ucapan Rukia itu sangat menohok Kaien Shiba. Serangan telak itu membuat Kaien bungkam, mengingat hanya seorang Shiba dan Shihouin yang berstatus bangsawan saat ini. Semua tahu, anak perempuan dua bangsawan itu hanya Yoruichi dan Kukaku saja. Sialnya Yoruichi tidak diketahui rimbahnya sampai sekarang.

Kyoraku menatap perdana menteri kerajaanya. Meski sebenarnya ia setuju dengan asumsi Kaien barusan, namun ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan aset Negaranya kepada kerajaan lain. Bagi sang raja, otak serta apa yang dimiliki gadis ini adalah senjata tersembunyi untuk kerajaannya.

"Yang Mulia Kyoraku harus menikah dulu, jika saya diajukan untuk menjadi calon istri Yang Mulia Ichigo Kurosaki. Jangan melupakan hukum yang kerajaan ini buat." Mata biru melirik tajam, memeringatkan sebuah peraturan yang berlaku di negeri ini. Mata Kaien sedikit melebar, dia melupakan jika rajanya belum beristri.

"Maafkan saya,Yang Mulia," ujar Kaien cepat. Karena secara tidak langsung dia menyinggung sang raja dengan status lajangnya.

"Tak mengapa, bangsawan Shiba." Kyoraku tersenyum maklum menanggapinya.

Di kerajaan Soul Society, jika seorang raja masih berstatus lajang dan bekeperdanaan seorang menteri perempuan, makan perempuan itu tidak boleh menikah sebelum rajanya. Itu hukum mutlak karena seorang perempuan berani menduduki posisi penting dalam suatu kerajaan. Bagi kerajaan ini, seorang perdana menteri perempuan bagaikan seorang ratu bagi rajanya yang belum menikah. Mereka berdua terikat seperti itu sampai raja tersebut mendapatkan pendampingnya.

Di anggap bagaikan ratu, karena keputusan kedua berada di tangan sang perdana menteri, jika sang raja tidak ada.

Para dewan istana semakin terdiam begitu mendengan ucapan perdana menteri barusan. "Terima kasih sudah menyadarkan saya." Kaien tersenyum terhadap Rukia yang juga sedikit menurunkan gerak kepalanya ke bawah sebagai rasa hormatnya.

"Saya senang melakukanya," jawab Rukia singkat. Kyoraku tersenyum melihat para pendukungnya saling memberikan suara yang sama. Raja itu membubarkan pertemua setelah mencapai kemupakatan dari orang-orangnya.

 **###123###**

Siang hari bergantikan sore dengan datangnya warna jingga di ufuk langit. Rukia memetik bunga mawar merah untuk dihidangkan ke dalam tehnya nanti.

Para dayang hanya bisa mengamati sambil membawa keranjang berisikan bunga mawar dan berbagai macam bunga lainnya. " _Shusho-sama,_ keranjang ini sudah penuh, saya akan menyiapkan air mandi Anda," ujar seorang dayang kepada Rukia. Gadis ini hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala saja, karena masih sibuk memilih bunga mawar.

"Baik sudah cukup," Jemari mungil memetik mawar terakhirnya. Rukia menaruh bunga itu ke dalam keranjang. Pelayan tersebut undur diri untuk menjalankan tugasnya kembali seperti rutinitas sebelumnya.

Rukia berada di paviliun kerajaan yang ia miliki, mata birunya sedikit melirik langit berwarna jingga di ufuk barat. "Yang Mulia Ichigo Kurosaki," gumam sang bibir pelan. Entah apa yang membuat nama itu keluar dari pita suaranya. Perlahan ia mengalihkan mata, lalu melangkah ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan pekarangan depan yang kembali sunyi.

Kepulan uap menghangatkan tubuh yang mengenakan kemban putih. Aromah bunga menguar di indera penciuman Rukia. Perlahan ia memasuki kolam yang berisikan berbagai macam warna kelopak bunga itu. Rukia menyamankan diri begitu tubuhnya berendam sebatas dada.

"Ini nyaman sekali." Mata bulat memejam. Rukia ingin menikmati saat otot-otot tubuhnya melemas. Rambut panjang yang tergerai itu terapung di atas air, ia bak lukisan panorama alam yang indah. Permata mulia terbuka kembali, sekelebat bayangan rupa seseorang melintas di benaknya.

Ingatan Rukia kembali pada malam itu, malam di mana pertemuan keduanya kembali dengan lelaki tersebut.

 _ **Flashback**_

Bibir itu mengeluarkan uap dingin, Ichigo masih memeluk tubuh perempuan ini meski sang empunya belum sadarkan diri. Mata hazel menatap rupa orang di bawahnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapnya?" Alis yang serupa dengan surai menyalanya beradu tajam.

Tangan kokoh tersebut membopong tubuh dalam dekapannya. Baginya tidak sulit membawa tubuh mungil ini, "Tubuhnya sudah tak sedingin tadi." Ichigo tersenyum kecil melihat mantera kidounya berhasil untuk menetralisirkan suhu tubuh kedalam keadaan normal.

Malam sudah semakin larut, Ichigo mencari penginapan untuk gadis ini. "Aku harap mereka masih menerima tamu dan ada kamar yang kosong nanti." Kaki Ichigo terus melangkah ke arah pemukimam penduduk. Mata itu bisa melihat tempat penyewaan rumah yang masih menyalakan lenteranya di depan rumah.

"Permisi," ujar sang raja sedikit meningi. Suara derap langkah dari arah dalam menyapa gendang telinganya, Ichigo memantapkan tubuh gadis ini dalam gendongan depannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut dengan senyun ramah.

"Masih ada kamar kosongkah? Saya membutuhkannya," jawab Ichigo tenang sambil matanya sedikit mengobserfasi ke dalam ruangan yang terlihat dari pintu yang terbuka.

"Oh, tentu saja Tuan, untuk berapa kamar?" Mata wanita ini melirik kepada gadis dalam dekapan Ichigo. Alis tersebut mengerut dalam karena tak bisa melihat rupa orang yang dibawa lelaki di hadapannya.

'"Satu," jawab Ichigo kembali. Wanita itu mengangguk paham, ia membimbing Ichigo ke dalam rumah inapnya.

"Silahkan, Tuan. Pembayaran sewanya bisa Anda berikan nanti." Wanita itu permisi untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Kaki Ichigo memasuki kamar yang tidak layak bagi seorang raja, namun cukup baik untuk kalangan menengah.

Dengan hati-hati Ichigo meletakkan tubuh mungil di atas futon yang tertata rapi. Mata Ichigo kembali memerhatikan rupa gadis ini, "Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Harus kuakui kerajaan Soul Society membuatku terkejut, ada perempuan sekuat kau dan ada pula yang secerdik gadis kemarin." Bibir Ichigo tersenyum samar.

Ada sedikit keanehan dengan gadis kemarin itu, Ichigo tidak bisa merasakan reiatsunya agar bisa ia diteksi kembali. Entah apa yang melindungi tubuh tersebut. Meski terasa samar, Ichigo sadar gadis itu seperti memiliki perisai untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

"Matanya indah, sama seperti matamu, namun birumu seperti gunung. Kalau dia, amethsyt, begitu orang menyebut warna matanya." Raja ini menerawang, mencoba mengingat rupa di balik topeng emas kemarin.

Ichigo berdiri untuk bergegas pergi, kepalanya menoleh untuk sesaat. "Aku berharap, generasi perempuan di kerajaanku sekuat dirimu dan cerdas sepertinya." Bibir sang raja tersenyum lembut. Ichigo mengetahui, jika perempuan ini mengenal dirinya dalam mode penyamaran sekarang, berarti ia bukan orang sembarangan.

"Aku harap Anda tidak menyesal bertemu denganku." Ichigo melangkah ke luar sebelum meninggalkan sekantung uang koin di atas meja samping pintu. Raja itu melangkah tenang tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Cahaya mentari menerobos di balik tirai, menerpa wajah pucat yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mata biru perlahan menampakkan cahaya indahnya, Rukia sedikit menggeliat saat merasakan tubuhnya terasa nyaman dari tempat sebelumnya.

Surai hitam tergerai menutupi punggung begitu ia menegakkan tubuh. Rukia sigap menanggapi keberadaanya, yang bukan di erah tutorialnya. Ia mendapati baju khas lelaki yang membalut tubuh, alisnya mengernyit, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Yang Mulia Kurosaki Ichigo..." Bayangan pemuda itu yang memenuhi kepalanya sekarang. Rukia beranjak dari futon, tangannya memakai pakaian luar Ichigo untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Rukia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan beberapa mata yang memandangnya aneh serta curiga. Kepala rumah membiarkan perempuan itu ke luar, karena uang sewanya diberikan lebih dari cukup. Perempuan itu menyadari, lelaki itu bukan orang biasa dari aura serta cara memandangnya. Dia tahu benar agar tidak berurusan dengan mereka.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah mungil ini, Rukia menggunakan shunpo begitu sudah berada di pinggir desa. Gadis Kuchiki ini kembali ke dalam goa, ia mengasingkan diri kembali sebagai penebusan dosa.

Dia hari ketiga Rukia kembali ke paviliun, untuk mengantar kepergian Ichigo Kurosaki. Kuchiki bukan orang yang tidak memiliki rasa hormat, biar bagaimanapun lelaki itu menyelamatkan nyawanya dua kali. Setelah mengantar kepergiannya, kembali Rukia mengasingan diri ke dalam goa.

 _ **Flasback end**_

Rukia mengenakan baju katun putih polos usai berendam. Aromah dari kelopak-kelopak di kolam itu membuat pikirannya menjadi rileks. Rambut hitam panjang yang ia miliki masih menjuntai basah di balik punggungnya.

Rukia melangkah ke meja yang berisikan teko dan gelas keramik. Ini kebiasaanya, sehabis mandi sedikit meluangkan waktu dikesibukannya sebagai perdana menteri untuk menikmati tehnya. Bibir mungil menyesap teh yang khas dimiliki klannya, membuat bayangan masa lalu menjelma di depan mata.

Bibir ranum tersenyum hambar, meringis begitu bayangan tersebut hanya khayalan semu, tidak akan kembali lagi dikehidupannya sekarang ini.

" _Shusho-sama,_ panglima Hisagi ingin bertemu." Rukia menghentikan gerakkanya menyesap teh, mata tersebut melirik dayang yang sedikit sungkan karena mengganggu waktu luangnya.

"Suruh dia masuk," ujar Rukia kembali menyesap teh mawarnya.

#

#

#

Halam depan istana sedikit ramai karena suatu insiden. Kyoraku menatap lima lelaki di hadapannya dengan tampang dingin. "Katakan, untuk siapa kalian bekerja?" sang raja berujar santai, meski maniknya itu seperti ingin melubangi tubuh orang yang di pandanginya.

Semua lelaki yang bersimpuh di bawah hanya bisa menatap kabin halaman istana. Tangan mereka diikat ke belakang dengan bakudo pengikat, para prajurit tetap bersiaga, karena apa pun bisa terjadi.

Dari arah taman perdana menteri datang dengan kimono biru langit, rambut panjangnya sudah disanggul dengan rapi. Para dayang saling melirik satu sama lain begitu melihat perempuan itu. Kyoraku masih tidak bergeming, matanya masih menghujam kepada kelima lelaki yang masih bungkam.

Hisagi Shuuhei memisahkan diri dari Rukia, ia memasuki barisan para panglima yang berjajar rapi menatap kerusuhan yang terjadi. "Yang Mulia..." Rukia memanggil raja itu.

"Perdana Menteri, mereka para pengacau yang sudah membakar ladang padi yang sudah siap digarap bulan ini."

Mata Rukia menatap cepat. Para panglima hanya terdiam melihat dua orang penting di kerajaan Soul Society mengatupkan rahang dengan keras. Semua tahu, mereka berdua mencoba meredam amarah.

"Yang Mulia, harus istirahat untuk keberangkatan besok," gadis ini berujar pelan melihat pria yang berdiri kokoh seperti tembok baja. Kyoraku melirikkan matanya sebentar, lalu mengendurkan pegangannya di gagang pedang yang semenjak tadi ingin ditarik karena melihat kebungkaman pemberontak ini.

" _Shusho_ Rukia, Anda tahu harus berbuat apa?" Kyoraku membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Iya, Yang Mulia." Rukia menundukkan kepala hormat atas kepergian rajanya. Para panglima masih setia menemani, menunggu perintah dari perwakilan raja itu.

"Katakan, untuk siapa kalian bekerja? Membakar ladang sama saja kau membunuh para penduduk," Rukia berujar tenang begitu berada di hadapan para pembuat onar itu. Keadaan masih hening, bibir Rukia tersenyum pelan, rupanya orang-orang ini setia kepada ketua mereka.

"Panglima Ichimaru."

Lelaki bersurai putih itu mendekat kepada perdana menteri yang tidak mengalihkan matanya sedikit pun. Lelaki yang selalu tersenyum tersebut berhenti di samping perdana menteri Soul Society.

"Karena mereka para rakyat akan kelaparan, dan para petani mengalami kerugian. Kejahatan ini harus dibayar nyawa, mereka tidak pantas untuk mendekam di penjara." Mereka gemetar mendengar nada dingin tersebut. Semua orang tahu, perdana menteri ini tidak pandang bulu dalam menjatuhkan hukuman. Kejahatan mereka sama saja telah membunuh para rakyat secara tidak langsung.

"Ampuniii kamiii," serentak kelima lelaki itu bersuara. Gin Ichimaru sudah melepaskan pedang dari sarungnya. Kilatan tajam benda yang dibawa panglima tersebut membuat mereka ketakutan.

"Harusnya, kalian lakuan itu saat Yang Mulia raja masih di sini," desis Rukia seperti ular. Sekarang mereka merasakan bagaimana jadi sebuah mangsa bagi ular piton.

 **Serettttt**

"Akk–" suara itu tidak sempat terselesaikan, karena tenggorokan yang terluka begitu dalam. Tubuh pemuda itu ambruk ke tanah, baju depan Rukia terkotori oleh darah yang menyiprat deras dari lelaki itu.

Gin terdiam, gerakkan Rukia begitu cepat menyambar pedang dalam genggamannya. Sekarang benda tajam itu tak lagi bersih, namun sudah ternoda oleh darah. Satu korban sudah tumbang akan tetapi, wajah sang pelaku dingin tanpa ekspresi. Pedang dalam genggaman sang perdana menteri mengalirkan darah di ujung matanya.

Para perempuan yang menyaksikan hanya menggigit bibir. Orihime yang baru datang menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan yang ia miliki. "A-am-puni ka-kami, Pe-perdana Menteri." Rukia tidak bergeming mendengarnya, karena bukan hal ini yang ingin ia dengar, namun sebuah pengakuan.

Rukia bergeser ke lelaki satunya, membuat pria itu gemetar merasakan tekanan reiatsu yang semakin meningkat.

 **Serrtt**

 **Serrrt**

Rukia tidak mengedipkan mata ketika kembali menebas dua leher kepala secara beruntun. Semua orang memalingkan muka saat pedang itu terangkat ke atas. Sekarang, mereka bergedik melihat wajah perdana menteri yang ternoda oleh darah segar.

Dua lelaki yang tersisa mengalami ketakutan yang hebat, terlebih melihat darah segar yang masih mengalir di perpotongan leher sang teman. Mata para korban yang sudah tidak bernyawa membelok lebar, seolah memberikan gambaran, betapa mengerikannya apa yang mereka alami barusan.

Sesaat waktu terasa terhenti bagi mereka. "A-am-puni k-kkami." Lelaki ini memberanikan diri angkat bicara. "Kami akan m-menga-ngakuinya." Ia menelan ludah paksa untuk meneruskan kalimatnya kembali. Mata itu menatap ngeri kepada tangan Rukia yang membawa benda tajam berlumuran darah itu.

"Harusnya kaulakukan itu saat Yang Mulia masih di sini."

Semua mata membelok lebar, Rukia kembali mengayunkan pedang dalam genggamannya. Gin Ichimaru sampai terpaku menyaksikan keganasan perempuan di depan matanya. Rukia tidak terima jika rajanya dipermainkan oleh orang seperti ini. Tidak mau membuka mulut saat penguasa itu berada di sini dengan rasa belas kasih yang masih dimilikinya. Dan sekarang mereka meminta itu? Tidak akan Rukia berikan, karena jika dia yang harus turun tangan, maka orang itu harus mati.

Satu orang masih bertahan, tidak bisa dibilang seperti itu juga, karena tubuh pria itu sudah berkeringat dingin. "Panglima Ashido Kano, siapkan keberangkatanmu besok pagi ke kerajaan Bleach," ujar Rukia datar.

"Baik, Perdana Menteri," jawab Ashido berlutut hormat.

"Panglima Abarai, Hisagi, dan bangsawab Shiba, jaga Yang Mulia saat saya tidak ada." Mata biru berpijar tajam, Rukia sudah memutuskan untuk membatalkan keikutsertaannya ke Bleach. Masalah ini harus ia usut cepat, jika tidak kerajaan Soul Society dalam bahaya. Kelaparan adalah salah satu krisis yang bisa membuat suatu kerajaan runtuh nantinya.

"Baik, Perdana Menteri," jawab yang bersangkutan serentak.

"Panglima Mayuri, saya serahkan dia kepada Anda." Rukia menancapkan pedang Gin Ichimaru itu ke dalam tanah. Sang Kuchiki berusaha untuk menguasi dirinya, agar tak membuat kepala orang di hadapanya terpenggal.

Rukia membalikkan tubuh, wajahnya sedingin bongkahan es batu.

"Panglima Sajin Komamura, bawa para petani kehadapanku besok pagi. Dan panglima Sosuke Amagai, kerahkan para prajurit untuk memperketat penjagaan di perbatasan kerajaan serta yang berada dalam istana." Rukia melangkah pergi begitu para panglima yang bersangkutan menyanggupi perintahnya.

Gin mencabut pedangnya yang menancap di tanah. "Haruskah aku bangga? Karena kau disentuh oleh perempuan paling dihormati di kerajaan ini?" bisik Gin dengan senyum tetap mengembang. Para prajurit mengangkut mayat untuk di buang ke sungai. Bagi mereka, tidak pantas memberikan seorang penghianat tempat di negeri ini, bahkan untuk kuburannya sekali pun.

* * *

 ****###SunandMoon###****

* * *

Pagi menjelang begitu cepat, para dayang sibuk mondar-mandir di depan istana. Kereta kuda pengangkut barang sudah berjejer di depan halaman kerajaan. Rukia menatap Kyoraku yang masih berbincang dengan para panglimanya.

"Yang Mulia." Rukia tidak pernah melepaskan Kyoraku dalam jarak pandangnya. Namun sekarang sang raja bepergian tidak dalam keikutsertaannya. Membuat Rukia merasa tidak tenang, tapi tugas di sini tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

"Jangan cemas, Rukia. Anggap saya sedang bepergian untuk berlibur." Rukia menatap sang raja. Kyoraku menyebut namanya, mengingatkan ia kepada Byakuya selaku sang kakak.

"Saya tetap tidak tenang," bisik Rukia. Raja ini menatap perdana menterinya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku akan sangat cemburu, lelaki itu pasti banyak dihujani rasa kekhawatiran karena kasih sayang yang kaumiliki terhadapnya. Aku beruntung karena ada peraturan 'itu' di kerajaan Soul Society, aku tidak harus melihat perhatianmu terbagi dengan yang lain." Pipi Rukia bersemu merah mendengar pujian dari Kyoraku.

"Yang Mulia, ucapan Anda itu tidak pantas di tunjukkan kepada seorang Perdana Menteri. Anda seperti pria yang sedang cemburu terhadap kekasihnya." Rukia menahan senyum dengan pipi yang masih bersemu merah.

"Jujur, aku ingin menjadikanmu istri. Anda terlalu sulit ditolak dari sudut manapun, tapi para Kuchiki akan mengutukku karena hal itu," Kyoraku berbisik begitu menyebut nama marga Rukia. Mereka berdua tertawa geli saat ucapan yang terakhir.

"Saya merasa terhormat jika Anda benar-benar melakukannya, Yang Mulia," Kyoraku kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Rukia, jarang mereka bisa berbicara santai seperti ini.

"Anda tahu, aku menyanyangi Anda melebihi nyawaku." Senyum Rukia terhenti, mimiknya berubah serius. "Karena sebenarnya, akulah yang harus melayani Anda." Rukia menundukkan kepala, tidak bisa menatap mata Kyoraku yang penuh keteduhan karena rasa sayangnya itu.

"Hentikan Yang Mulia, Kuchiki hanya masa lalu sekarang. Saat ini, Andalah yang harus saya layani untuk kerajaan yang sekarang dalam kepemimpinan Anda," sahut Rukia pelan. Dari jauh, semua orang hanya bisa melihat interaksi mereka berdua dalam diam.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan kepadamu kerajaan saat ini." Kyoraku kembali dalam mode biasanya. Melihat itu Rukia tersenyum, meski segurat kecemasan masih ada di wajahnya.

"Ingin kubawakan lelaki hebat dari Bleach?" Kyoraku menyibakkan tabir tandunya untuk berpamitan kepada Rukia. Gadis itu hanya terdiam mendengar lelucon Kyoraku.

"Bawa pulang saja diri Anda secara selamat, tanpa terluka sedikitpun, itu akan membuat saya lebih baik." Kyoraku tertawa lepas, membuat para manusia hanya bisa bertanya menyaksikan hal itu.

Tandu raja diangkat, para prajurit meletakkanya di atas kereta kuda. Rukia mengiringi kereta itu sampai di gerbang istana, dari arah belakang Hisagi menyeret tali kudanya ke arah Rukia.

"Perdana Menteri, aku mengerti peraturan kerajaan ini mengharuskan Anda memerhatikannya secara tidak langsung. Tapi kalian terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri." Hisagi merasa risih, banyak desa-desu jika Rukia mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan sang raja.

"Jangan lupa Panglima, aku ini ibaratkan seorang ratu jika rajaku belum menikah. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku berlaku sebagai seorang 'istri' dalam keadaan apa pun untuk membantunya dalam kerajaan ini," balas Rukia cepat. Bagi Rukia, kyoraku sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Hisagi menghela napas. "Baiklah, jaga dirimu dan Orihime baik-baik." Rukia menganggukkan kepala, panglima ini menaiki kudanya untuk mengikuti rombongan. Perasaan tidak enak ini menggelayuti Rukia semenjak malam, pemberontakkan yang terjadi membuat ia tidak enak melepaskan kepergian rajanya itu.

#

#

#

#

Jika mereka menggunakan shunpo, waktu yang ditempuh untuk sampai hanya memakan waktu dua hari. Namun karena menggunaan kereta kuda, maksimal waktu yang dihabiskan lima hari perjalanan untuk sampai di kerajaan Bleach.

Benteng istana sudah terlihat, para panglima mengeratkan penjagaan di sekitar kereta kuda sang raja. Mereka tidak bisa untuk tak berdecak kagum melihat kemegahan istana ini. Para rakyat begitu bersuka cita menyambut hari bahagia bagi sang raja.

Pintu gerbang dibuka, bisa mereka lihat halaman istana yang begitu luas. Kaien tersenyum melihat Ichigo yang berdiri di pintu istana sambil menatap kedatangan mereka.

Kyoraku ke luar dari kereta kuda, para panglima berjajar rapi mendampinginya. "Suatu kehormatan sang calon pengantin yang menyambut." Ichigo tersenyum sambil menyalami Kyouraku.

"Anda selalu disambut di sini. Panglima Uryuu Ishida, antarkan para panglima ke tempat mereka." Mata Hisagi melirik panglima kerajaan ini, jadi dia quincy yang masih tersisa, orang yang jadi lawan Rukia dalam pertempuran kemarin.

Soi Fon ke luar dari tandu. Ia menggunakan kimono yang begitu cantik, sangat berbeda dari penampilannya yang selalu menggunakan seragam panglima. "Salam hormat, Yang Mulia." Ichigo menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil. Meski payah dalam asmara, Ichigo harus mengakui gadis-gadis yang mengikuti sayembara memiliki paras yang menawan.

"Dayang, antarkan gadis ini ke dalam ruangan," ujar Ichigo masih memerhatikan rupa Soi Fon. Kyoraku tersenyum melihat keterdiaman Ichigo yang masih melirikkan mata menatap kepergian panglima wanitanya itu.

"Apa kecantikannya membuat Anda melupakan saya." Kaien menyindir prilaku Ichigo, membuat yang bersangkutan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan sekali gerakkan sang keponakan memeluk tubuh pamannya.

"Tidak Paman, bagiku kedatanganmu bagaikan Ayahku yang memberikan restu." Kaien tersenyum hangat memeluk tubuh tegap Ichigo. "Bagaimana aku bisa menukarnya dengan 'kecantikan dunia?'" Mata hazel menatap teduh rupa lelaki di hadapannya. Ichigo mengambil tangan kanan kaien, lalu mencium punggung tangan dan telapak tangannya juga.

"Semoga kaubahagia." Kaien mengusap bahu tegap tersebut, lalu kembali memeluk keponakannya dengan sayang. Dia tahu, betapa berat dan sunyinya kehidupan Ichigo selama ini. Kaien hanya berharap dalam sayembara ini Ichigo dapat pilihan yang tepat.

 *****IchiRuki*****

Begitu banyak atraksi yang dipertunjukkan di aula depan istana. Ichigo hanya bisa memerhatikan hal itu di balik tirai kamarnya. "Aku kira itu kau..." bisik Ichigo dalam lamunannya. Sewaktu Soi Fon datang, sempat Ichigo memerhatikan gadis itu, apakah 'gadis' yang dinginkannya tersebut yang dibawa oleh Soul Society.

"Kau? Kau siapa, Yang Mulia?"

Raja itu membalikkan tubuh, bisa dia lihat Kaien tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Ichigo hanya menatap pamannya itu tanpa ekspresi, membuat Kaien menghela napas pelan, sikap pemuda ini hanya manis di saat tertentu saja.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo. Di pintu luar, Ishida baru akan mengangkat suara, namum urung saat mendengar suara Ichigo dari dalam. Dengan siapa Ichigo berbicara? Batin Uryuu bertanya.

"Permisi, hormat Yang Mulia, sudah saatnya." Uryuu mengintruksi dari luar, biar bagaimanapun para raja sudah menunggu dan bersiap melihat sayembara yang akan dilakukan. Ichigo dan Kaien terdiam mendengar ucapan panglima itu.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Yang Mulia." Ichigo menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan. Uryuu memasuki ruangan Ichigo setelah Kaien pergi.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" tanya Uryuu sedikit khawatir. Bisa ia lihat perhatian Ichigo tak fokus, binar matanya menampakkan sedikit keraguan.

"Panglima, apa menurutmu, ada seseorang yang mempunyai dua warna mata di saat tertentu?" Uryuu menatap Ichigo cepat begitu mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Raja ini sudah menganalisis semua kejadian yang terjadi di Soul Society saat itu.

"Apa yang Anda bicarakan ini, Yang Mulia?" Uryuu tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pemikiran Ichigo. "Anda juga memilikinya bukan? Kenapa menanyakan hal yang sudah Anda ketahui sendiri?" jawab quincy beranak satu ini.

Memang benar mata Ichigo tak hanya berwarna hazel, di saat tertentu matanya juga bisa berubah warna. Di antara puluhan ras shinigami, hanya dua puluh persen orang yang memiliki 'kekuatan' besar yang mana bisa kita lihat dari tingkat perubahan warna matanya ataupun wujud tubuhnya. Dan Ichigo termasuk golongan tersebut, Uryuu bahkan pernah melihat mata Ichigo yang menyerupai emas, yang mana hampir berwarna kuning terang karena kemarahan raja itu.

"Hmm," Uryuu hanya menerima gumaman dari lelaki di hadapannya. Yang mempunyai hal seperti itu, hanya raja Aizen, Ichigo dan 'Kuchiki' yang tidak diketahui identitasnya karena klan itu habis dibantai.

Hal inilah yang membuat Ichigo berpikir keras atas asumsinya tentang gadis itu, jika memang ia memiliki perubahan warna mata seperi Ichigo, berarti apakah dia seorang Kuchiki? Tapi semua mengetahui, bawa tidak ada Kuchiki yang masih bernyawa atas insiden kala itu.

Jika seperti itu, apakah ada orang lain yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti dirinya, tanpa diketahui orang lain selama ini. Atau sebenarnya mereka berdua memang orang yang berbeda? Itu lebih masuk di akal, karena untuk menguatkan asumsinya, Ichigo mengetahui bawa tidak ada klan Kuchiki yang selamat. Yah, mereka pasti orang yang berbeda Ichigo menguatkan keyakinannya.

"Permisi, hormat Yang Mulia." Kedua lelaki itu menolehkan kepala kepada seorang prajurit yang terlihat tegang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo serius.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, ada kecelakaan di balai istana. Yang Mulia dari kerajaan Soul Sociey terluka karena melindungi seseorang." Mata Ichigo membulat mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi dalam lingkungan istananya sendiri? Batin Ichigo. Tanpa banyak bicara Ichigo bergegas ke halaman istana.

Sedangkan di balai istana Soi Fon memegangi Kyoraku yang terluka di bagian dada. Mata panglima ini berkilat marah melihat pelaku yang ditangkap oleh Renji abarai dalam kungkungan zabimaru yang meliuk bak ular naga. "Yang Mulia..." Soi Fon kembali memanggil rajanya.

"Permisi, saya akan mengobati lukanya dulu." Unohana tersenyum lembut ke arah perempuan ini, yang mana terlihat begitu khawatir. Para undangan saling berbisik, Aizen hanya menatap datar insiden yang terjadi. Pemandangan yang bagus batin penguasa Hueco Mundo itu.

Ichigo bershunpo untuk ke sini, biasa ia lihat Kyoraku tersenyum miring ke aranya. "Cepat bawa ke dalam." Alis Ichigo beradu tajam melihat kejadian yang berada dalam istananya. Para prajurit membawakan tandu untuk itu. Yang terluka tak hanya Kyoraku, namun Soi Fon tertusuk di bagian bahunya juga.

Raja Bleach berjalan menghampiri pedang yang memanjang untuk membelit mangsanya. "Berani benar kau melakukan hal ini di dalam kerajaanku." Reiatsu Ichigo menguar pekat, secara tidak langsung orang ini mencoreng nama baik kerajannya.

Uryuu bertindak cepat sebelum rajanya membunuh tersangka tersebut. Sayembara hari ini dibatalkan karena insiden yang tidak terduga yang sudah terjadi.

* * *

Hari beranjak sore begitu utusan dari kerjaan Bleach datang membawakan surat ke Soul Society. Rukia baru saja bermusyawarah kepada para petani, untung mereka mau menyadari dan tidak mempersulit keadaan. Anggota pasukan tercepat di kerahkan bangsa Bleach untuk membawa surat ke negeri ini. Shunko tak segan dipakai pasukan khusus untuk membawa berita penting yang telah terjadi. Ichigo begitu mempersiapka para prajuritnya untuk hal itu.

"Perdana Menteri, ada surat dari panglima Hisagi dari kerajaan Bleach." Seorang prajurit menyerahkan sebuah gulungan surat, Rukia menerima dengan perasaan tak enak. Tangan itu membuka gulungan, mata Rukia bergerak lincah membaca isi di dalamnya. Jemari Rukia terasa dingin, surat tersebut ia cengkram keras.

Serta merta Rukia membalikkan tubuh. "Kumpulan para panglima ke dewan istana, segera." Prajurit itu mengangguk takut merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Rukia segera bergegas menyusun rencana yang akan ia ambil.

Rukia memasuki dewan istana yang sudah penuh oleh para bangsawan dan panglima. "Saya mendapatkan surat dari Bleach, bahwa Yang Mulia sedang terluka di sana." Para manusia terkejut bukan main. "Karena itu saya akan datang ke sana. Panglima Mayuri, segera berikan kode untuk menarik para panglima yang berada di kerajaan Bleach untuk kembali ke istana sekarang." Mata sang Kuchiki tidak menerima penolakkan.

Mayuri segera ke luar menjalankan tugasnya. "Bangsawan Kukaku Shiba, kerahkan abdi setia Anda untuk menjaga pertahan dalam istana." Kukaku hanya mengangguk setuju. "Panglima Ichimaru, Anda yang harus memerhatikan tindakkan para panglima nanti." Pria yang bersangkutan tersenyum.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan mengawal Anda?" Sajin Komamura menatap perdana menteri Soul Society.

"Tidak ada." Mata sebiru gunung menatap Sajin. "Panglima Ichimaru, sebagai ketua seorang panglima, Anda bertanggung jawab penuh atas keamanan kerajaan ini." Senyum pria itu sedikit menurun, begitu manik Rukia berkilat aneh.

"Baik, Perdana Menteri," jawab Gin serius. Rukia menyuruh mereka mengambil tempat masing-masing, yang sudah diperintahkan. Gadis Kuchiki ini kembali ke mansion miliknya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Malam sudah beranjak larut, Rukia akan memulai perjalanan malam ini, agar esok pagi bisa sampai.

Hawa dingin membuat Rukia menghentikan langkah, mata yang sudah berubah amethsyt melirik di balik bayangan pohon. "Berapa kali saya bilang, panggil saya jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Kuchiki-sama." Rukia hanya terdiam melihat lelaki yang perlahan menampakkan wujudnya.

"Kau..." bisik Rukia lirih. Perlahan bibir ranum terangkat, sangking paniknya sang gadis melupakan keberadaan pria ini. Mata Rukia sekarang melirik ke atas genting, bisa ia lihat seekor makhluk yang berdiri kokoh dengan sepasang sayap yang terbentang.

"Lihat, dia terlihat senang untuk mengantar kepergian Anda." Lelaki itu tersenyum pelan menatap material zanpakutonya.

##

Pagi ini hawa dingin menyapa kerajaan Bleach, hiasan perayaan terombang-ambing diterpa angin. Para putri menjalani sayembara pertama, mereka di tes di pinggir sungai oleh para tetua wanita.

Perlahan matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, membuat kabut tipis mulai menghilang dari pandangan mata. Para penjaga masih tetap bersiaga di perbatasan istana maupun di dalam kerajaan. "Apa itu?" tanya seorang prajurit kepada temannya.

Sang teman mengikuti arah pandangan lawan bicaranya. "Hmm, mungkin burung..." jawabnya ragu. Mata mereka masih tetap mengamati makhluk yang terbang di atas udara itu. "Ini perasaanku saja, atau burung itu bertambah besar?"

"Oh, sial, itu bukan burung," teriak pria berambut hitam seperti bawang merah. "Ada sesuatu yang datang," kembali ia berteriak untuk memberikan kode kepada para prajurit. Para panglima berhamburan ke halaman istana, mereka sedang bersiaga menyambut sesuatu yang akan datang.

Ichigo sudah berada di antara panglimanya, raja itu akan membantai habis seorang yang berani masuk dalam kerajaannya.

'Itu…' Mereka membatin terkejut melihat makhluk besar tersebut.

"Hyourinmaru?" Panglima Hitsugaya Toushiro terkejut melihat kembaran material zanpakutonya yang terbang mendekat. Beribu pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya, kenapa naga es tersebut bukan bersama Kusaka. Jika naga es yang hampir sama dengan miliknya itu masih ada, bukan seharusnya Kusaka masih hidup? Tapi pria itu dikabarkan telah meninggal.

Dahi Ichigo mengerut dalam saat hyourinmaru yang sedikit berbeda warna itu mendarat di halaman istananya. Hazel menatap tajam begitu naga es tersebut membekukan separuh tempat ini. Sekejap para panglima mengelilingi makhluk besar yang membawa penumpangnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan penyusup ke luar hidup-hidup." Para raja bisa melihat rahang Ichigo mengatup rapat. Tubuh mungil yang mengenakan pakaian putih turun dari atas naga es yang dikendarainya. Hazel mengerjap begitu melihat manik sebiru gunung di balik tudung yang orang itu kenakan.

'Dia...' Ichigo tidak bisa menahan rasa keterkejutan. Perempuan itu melangkah kepada Ichigo, hembusan angin menerpa tudung kepala yang dikenakan. Bibir sang penguasa Bleach hanya terbuka pelan begitu melihat seraut wajah yang tak asing.

"Salam, maaf saya datang dengan cara seperti ini, Yang Mulia." Ichigo masih memandangi wajah cantik di hadapannya. Rambut hitam yang tergerai dihiasi manik-manik yang melingkari kepalanya, yang mana tersambung dengan permata shapphire menghiasi dahi tersebut. Membuat kencantikkan sederhana itu berbinar indah di mata para penguasa.

"Perdana Menteri." Serentak para manusia melihat Hisagi.

Perdana menteri? Jadi dia perempuan itu? Batin mereka bertanya sambil menatap orang yang menghadap Ichigo Kurosaki sekarang. Alis Rukia berkedut, matanya menatap tajam kepada panglima itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, sampai Yang Mulia Raja terluka?" Ichigo mengedipkan mata mendengar suara yang penuh intimidasi dari Rukia. Lelaki ini sadar Rukia bukan orang biasa saat pertama kali bertemu di sungai, sekarang Ichigo tak sangsi lagi, statusnya perdana menteri sih dalam kerajaannya. Orang yang menduduki jabatan itu, bukan masalah besar untuk mendeteksi reiatsu seseorang. Dan mengenali reiatsunya sekali jumpa.

"Masuklah dulu ke dalam," Ichigo mengintruksi pembicaraan. Rukia mengalihkan mata kepada lelaki itu kembali. Hisagi mendekat kepada Rukia yang masih menatapnya dengan tampang singa yang siap menghajar mangsanya.

"Kembali ke istana saat ini juga, di sini biar aku yang menangani."

Rukia membalikkan tubuh, Hisagi masih diam di tempat saat Rukia melangkah ke dalam. Semua bisa ia ketahui, Rukia sedang kalut kala ini, bahkan bahu mungil tersebut terlihat tegang karena awas.

Aizen menatap kepergian Rukia. "Jadi begitu..." bisiknya pelan. Bibir tipis penguasa Hueco Mundo terangkat sinis, tidak di sangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

 **~~~^^°°°TBC°°°^^~~~**

Maaf jika banyak typos, ini saya ketik lewat handphone. Oke, yang meminta updet sudah terlaksanakan.

 **Note** : _Shusho_ artinya Perdana Menteri.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review :)


	6. Chapter 6 Percikan api

**IchiRuki in The Bleach World**

 **By**

 **Kucik1Naru-chan**

 **©Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo©**

 **Rated : M (untuk adegan kekerasan) ©Genre : Drama, family, friendship, hurt/comfort. ©Warning : EYD, POV, Typo's.**

™ **®Fairing : IchiRuki®™**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Percikan api.

Biru laut mengeruh saat memandang sang penguasa tergolek tak berdaya. Luka yang diterima disertakan racun yang melemahkan syaraf si penerima. Gadis ini berdiri kaku, reiatsu yang menguar membuat suasana terasa sesak.

"Bisa tinggalkan saya berdua saja..." Uryuu menatap perdana menteri kerajaan Soul Society, panglima ini diberi tugas untuk menjaga Kyoraku. Sepertinya ia memang harus meninggalkan tempat ini, melihat manik sebiru lautan menatap kosong kepada rajanya.

"Semuanya, keluar." Para dayang berduyun-duyun menuju pintu. "Jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, para dayang ada di pintu masuk." Uryuu melangkah ke luar begitu mendapatkan anggukkan kepala dari Rukia. Kaki gadis ini melangkah ke samping ranjang begitu mendengar pintu yang tertutup.

Rukia duduk di kursi yang sudah dipersiapkan, jemari mungil yang mendingin menggapai tangan besar sang raja. "Anda membuat saya ketakutan." Bola mata Rukia memanas, dibawanya tangan Kyoraku dalam genggaman. "Saya merasa akan ditinggalkan lagi, bagiku Anda segalanya." Air mata yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah tumpah, sekarang kembali membasahi pipi.

Tidak ada isak suara, hanya sebuah rahang yang terkatup rapat. Rukia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini lagi, baginya Kyoraku tidak hanya sosok sebagai kakak, tetapi juga seorang ayah. Surat pemberitahuan kemarin membuat tubuh mungil ini gemetar, bayangan para mayat, bau darah, dan kobaran api yang membantai klan Kuchiki di masa lalu merasuk saat itu juga.

Rukia tidak ingin ada keluarga yang meninggalkannya lagi, ia sangat menyayangi lelaki ini. Karena dia, Rukia masih aman dalam kuasa jabatannya, Kyoraku sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Dan sekarang Rukia membuat usah Kyoraku menjadi sia-sia, dengan menunjukkan 'taring' kepada penguasa. Secara perlahan-lahan jati dirinya akan terlihat, karena sekarang para penguasa akan memusatkan mata kepada dirinya juga.

"Permisi, saya membawakan obat untuk Yang Mulia." Rukia mengedipkan mata karena suatu lamunan sudah menguasainya.

"Silahkan," Rukia menjawab sedikit meninggi, mengingat jarak kasur dan pintu masuk dalam kamar. Unohana masuk dengan tersenyum, Rukia berdiri begitu melihat Ichigo berada di belakang wanita itu. Hiasan rambut bergerak pelan saat Rukia menundukkan kepala hormat.

Cahaya putih ke luar dari telapak tangan Unohana, ia sedang mengobati dengan menggunakan kidou penyembuh. "Sungguh hebat, jika dia orang biasa, sudah tidak ada harapan mengingat bisa ular gurun pasir sangat mematikan." Rukia tersenyum mendengar sanjungan untuk rajanya, ia tahu bahwa Kyoraku bukan orang sembarangan.

"Yang Mulia, kemungkinan nanti malam Raja Soul Society sudah bisa sadar, saya hanya perlu menutup lukanya dengan obat saja." Unohana memberitahukan keadaan Kyoraku, wanita itu menempelkan ramuan yang telah diracik diluka tersebut.

"Saya permisi undur diri." Rukia serta Ichigo menganggukkan kepala mendengar ucapan Unohana. Keadaan kembali hening, mata Ichigo melirik Rukia yang sedang melihat Kyoraku.

"Saya kira tidak akan bertemu Anda lagi, tidak disangka Perdana Menteri yang saya temui malam itu." Hazel menatap mengobserfasi kepada wajah sebeku es di kutub.

"Saya juga tidak menyangka, jika pertahanan Bleach bisa digoyahkan." Mata Ichigo memincing tajam. "Sungguh, saya tidak takut mengerahkan pasukan, jika terbukti ini konspirasi untuk membunuh Yang Mulia Kyoraku." Urat leher Ichigo menegang karena rahangnya yang mengeras, ucapan Rukia membuat raja ini sedikit tersulut.

"Saya mengizinkan Anda untuk menyelidiki ini semua, Anda bisa memulai dari tersangka yang ada di tahanan." Ujung bibir Rukia terangkat samar. Sebagai raja, Ichigo sudah mengontrol emosinya, dia tidak lagi meledak-ledak seperti dulu.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda, Yang Mulia." Ichigo bisa melihat kilat senang di mata gadis ini. "Dan, terima kasih tidak menelantarkan saya pada malam itu." Rukia menunduk hormat.

Ichigo menyeringai mendengarnya. "Apa yang Anda lakukan pada malam itu?" tanya Ichigo menyelidik.

"Hanya berlatih saja," ujar Rukia santai. Membuat mata Ichigo memincing.

"Berlatih? Di tempat seperti itu? Tidak sangsi Anda bisa mengetahui jati diri saya melalu jejak reiatsu." Rukia tahu Ichigo tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan pengakuannya itu, namun Rukia tidak berbohong juga, karena dia memang berlatih.

"Mata Yang Mulia..." Rukia menatap hazel yang bisa membuat para putri bangsawan bertekuk lutut tanpa syarat. "Mata itu yang membuat saya mengenali Yang Mulia." Kehangatan menelusup di dalam rongga dada begitu hazel dan biru laut saling memandang. Ichigo mengingat-ingat, kapan dia bertemu gadis ini sebelum di sungai. Lelaki ini sadar, ada yang terlupakan, ada suatu yang belum lengkap ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. Yah, ada sesuatu yang masih samar.

'Matamu bisa membuat seorang penguasa bertekuk lutut' batin Ichigo. Rasa khawatir mengusik raja ini, mata gadis di hadapannya bisa membuat para penguasa tertarik dalam dinginnya itu.

"Alasan yang sama, matamu itu yang membuat saya mengenali Anda." Rukia terdiam mendengar ucapan yang mengandung peringatan barusan. Ichigo kembali teringat mata Rukia di balik tudung kepalanya tadi, pada saat kedatangan gadis tersebut, suatu hal yang langsung ia kenali.

'Mengenali? Bahkan Anda tida tahu siapa pemilik kain kepala yang Anda serahkan kemarin, Yang Mulia' Rukia membatin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia memang menusuk dan tajam, kata-katanya tidak mengandung kiasan untuk mengumpamakan seseorang. Sesuai dengan apa yang Rukia dengar tentang penguasa Bleach selama ini, dingin dan kaku.

Ichigo yakin sorot mata itu ia kenali, tapi perasaan ragu menelusup sanubarinya. Melihat perempuan ini, semuanya jadi terlihat random di benak Ichigo. "Boleh saya melihat ke sekitar istana? Saya akan mencari bukti sekarang," Rukia berujar dengan menatap Ichigo serius.

"Silahkan, saya yang akan mendampingi Anda." Alis Rukia berkedut. Rupanya raja ini tetap awas meski sudah memberikan izin kepada dirinya. "Pelayan, segera panggil panglima Uryuu untuk menjaga kembali." Ichigo membimbing Rukia ke luar kamar Kyoraku.

Rukia melewati lorong istana dengan Ichigo yang menatap lurus. Dari arah depan, para putri yang mengikuti sayembara menatap berbinar kepada raja itu. Mereka merapikan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan karena habis mengikuti ujian di pinggir sungai.

"Yang Mulia..." Mereka berujar secara bersamaan ketika sudah saling berhadapan. Ichigo tersenyum sedikit, membuat para gadis begitu betah melihat waja rupawannya.

"Aauww." Seorang gadis oleng karena disenggol untuk menyingkir oleh gerombolannya.

Ichigo menghampiri gadis itu, " Anda baik-baik saja?" Perempuan yang bersangkutan mencuri kesempatan, untuk memegang bahu sang raja, meminta perhatian sang empunya.

Melihat hal di hadapannya, Rukia mengulum senyum. "Ahh, kepalaku sakit." Tiba-tiba para gadis mengeluh sakit, Ichigo bingung melihat tingkah mereka yang aneh. Ichigo kembali berdiri dengan membangunkan gadis tadi.

"Hakfftt," Ichigo melirik tajam terhadap Rukia yang berusaha menahan tawanya. Rukia melirikkan mata ke samping, tidak mau menatap raja yang sedang terlihat frustasi karena aksi para gadis yang semakin menjadi.

"Tetua, sepertinya para gadis kurang sehat. Ajaklah mereka ke kamar." Ichigo menganggukkan kepala saat seorang wanita paruh baya menatap kepadanya begitu mendengar ucapan Rukia. Ichigo kembali melangkah bersama Rukia, para gadis menatap tidak senang kepada sang perdana menteri.

"Yang Mulia, luangkanlah sedikit waktu, mereka meminta perhatian Anda." Jemari mungil merapikan helaian rambut yang diterpa angin. Ichigo hanya tersenyum masam setelah mencerna maksud Rukia.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan seperti itu." Bibir tipis terangkat sinis, membuat Rukia tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Sang raja tidak menyukainya, risih.

Mereka berada di samping bagunan istana, bisa ia lihat sedikit tanah yang berserakan karena terjadi pergulatan. "Di sini panglima Abarai menangkap pria itu." Mata Rukia menatap ke sekitar, mencoba meneliti celah yang bisa dimasuki dalam benteng ini. Rukia menuruni beberapa anak tangga untuk melihat tempat kejadian.

Ichigo terdiam melihat tindakkan Rukia, gadis itu memusatkan konsentrasinya, dengan telapak tangan menyentuh permukaan tanah. Rukia berusaha merasakan jejak reiatsu yang masih terasa meski samar.

Alis Rukia menungkik tajam, membuat Ichigo memerhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ada yang tidak beres batin Rukia terusik, "Yang Mulia, apa saya boleh mengunjungi tahanan setelah menemui panglima Soi Fon?" Mata yang penuh selidik membuat Ichigo terdiam. Raja ini ingin membobol pertahanan kuat yang dibangun perempuan bersurai hitam ini. Meski terlihat royal, Ichigo tahu Rukia awas terhadap siapapun.

"Tentu saja," Ichigo membalikkan tubuh, Rukia bisa melihat betapa kokoh tubuh di hadapannya. "Ke tempat saya dulu setelah Anda menemui panglima Soi Fon." Tidak ingin dibantah, intonasi barusan begitu dikenali oleh sang perdana menteri. Khas seorang penguasa.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Rukia mengikuti langkah Ichigo, mereka berpisah saat tiba di depan kamar Kyoraku. Ichigo memerintahkan para dayang untuk mengantarkan Rukia ke tempatnya.

Kembali Rukia dipandu seseorang, kali ini untuk menuju tempat peristirahatannya di benteng Bleach.

"Di sini, silahkan masuk." Seorang pelayan berhenti di muka pintu berlapis warna emas. Rukia masuk ke dalam, begitu pelayan membukakan pintu yang terlihat indah dengan ukiran singa yang hendak menelan matahari. Lambang kerajaan Bleach.

Ciri khas memang penanda suatu bangsa, Rukia bisa melihat berbagai ukiran yang melambangkan negeri ini di dalam kamar sementaranya. Tapi saat ini, ia harus mandi dulu.

 **###**°°°Sun &Moon°°°**###**

Hari sudah beranjak siang, para pelayan bergegas untuk mempersiapkan sayembara untuk nanti sore. Rukia ke luar kamarnya, mata bulat memerhatikan aktifitas para manusia serta sudut-sudut kerajaan Bleach.

Tubuh Rukia sedikit menegang, bisa ia kenali reiatsu penguasa satu ini. "Yang Mulia." Kepala Rukia menunduk hormat. Mata coklat begitu serasi dengan surainya, Aizen Sosuke tersenyum, melihat gadis ini membuat adrenalinnya bergerak liar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Raja Kyoraku?"

"Sedikit membaik," ujar Rukia tenang. Mata Aizen melirik halaman istana, bisa ia lihat si Nelliel calon sayembara dari Hueco Mundo sedang berbincang dengan Grimmjow. Manik Rukia sedikit mencuri pandang apa yang di lihat oleh penguasa padang pasir.

Ujung bibir sedikit terangkat, begitu melihat tatapan dingin Aizen. Jadi begitu batin Rukia, di mana saat ia lihat Grimmjow masih memerhatikan Nelliel yang sudah beranjak menjauh.

"Di mana Anda saat 'kudeta' terjadi dipersuntingan itu?" Aizen tersenyum menjebak, membuat alis Rukia terangkat.

"Saya berada di ujung balai para bangsawan perempuan Shiba, Yang Mulia?" tutur Rukia cepat. Semua sudah Rukia susun, termasuk menyuruh Hinamori untuk menyamar menjadi dirinya.

"Tapi, saya tidak melihat wajah Anda." Aizen masih belum menyerah.

"Anda terlalu fokus kepada sang mempelai, saya menggunakan topi yang berisikan cadar." Bibir mungil masih tersenyum.

"Untuk apa Anda menggunakan hal itu?" Rukia tahu benar apa yang dimaksud Aizen.

"Untuk mengintai dan mengelabuhi musuh yang sedang menggunakan kedok." Sindir Rukia. Mendengar itu, Aizen mungulum senyum, meski gigi dalamnya beradu rapat.

"Saya tidak tahu jika penguasa Hueco Mundo dan Perdana Menteri Soul Society berhubungan baik?" suara Ichigo terasa menggelitik telinga Rukia. Pria itu menghampiri mereka dengan jubah yang berkibar.

"Dan saya tidak tahu jika rapat kecil terjadi di sini." Serentak para mata melihat kepada raja Wenderinch, Rukia merasa terjebak dalam kungkungan jeruji besi sekarang.

"Salam, Yang Mulia." Rukia memberikan hormat kepada Yhwach, begini ras shinigami memberikan hormat kepada sang penguasa.

"Di terima," jawab Yhwach dengan kumis yang bergerak ke atas karena tersenyum. "Saya dengar Perdana Menteri belum menikah?" semua hening mendengar ucapan Yhwack. Para mata sibuk mengamati gadis yang masih terlihat tenang dalam lingkaran setan yang mengepung.

"Apa Anda sedang memperolok Yang Mulia Kyoraku?" Alis Yhwack beradu dengan tanda tanya. Membuat bibir Rukia tersenyum pelan. "Peraturan Soul Society, Yang Mulia..." Tambah Rukia meski menjeda penjelasannya.

"Aahhh." Kepala bersurai hitam mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Rukia.

"Peraturan yang merepotkan," ujar Aizen berani, dengan melirik Ichigo yang juga memandang Rukia dalam diam. Napas Rukia terasa memendek, bagaimana tidak, tiga penguasa dengan reiatsu bukan main sedang mengintrogasinya.

Aizen pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum melemparkan senyumnya kepada Rukia. Yhwack berbicara sedikit pelan dengan Ichigo, lalu berlalu setelahnya. "Yang Mulia, saya akan menemui panglima Soi Fon." Pamit Rukia saat merasakan kecanggungan yang terasa menjadi sekat penghalang dalam diri mereka berdua.

"Silahkan," jawab Ichigo memandang Rukia yang sedikit menundukkan kepala.

Langkah Rukia terasa berat, ia menyadari ada berbagai mata yang mengintainya dari berbagai arah. "Kau seorang Perdana Menteri, Kuchiki Rukia," bibir berbisik pelan. Ia menegakkan kepala, khas seorang yang tidak mengenal takut pada apa pun. Minus kepada sang penguasa 'rimba'.

Kaki ini berhenti di kamar para gadis yang mengikuti sayembara. Dari arah samping datang seorang perempuan yang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang tatkala berbeda dari Rukia. Melihat kedatangan gadis itu, para dayang menunduk hormat namun, tidak dengan sang perdana menteri.

Gadis yang ceria, penuh percaya diri dan...egois. Begitu perdana menteri melihat reflika seorang Senna Yamamoto, cucu dari almarhum Jenderal Yamamoto Genryuusai, ketua panglima perang kerajaan Bleach dahulu . Alis Rukia menaut tajam saat melihat Senna memasuki kamar Soi Fon.

"Aku yang bertugas di sini, jika terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian." Soi Fon menyenderkan diri di punggung kasur, ia tahu gadis ini siapanya Ichigo. Rukia melangkah masuk, membuat para mata melirik ke arahnya. Soi Fon akan beranjak sebelum diintruksi diam di tempat oleh Rukia.

"Itulah akibatnya, jika kalian memaksa mendekati seorang penguasa," ujar Senna saat seorang pelayan menempelkan ramuan di bagian luka Soi Fon. Panglima wanita ini tak ingin beradu argumen, dia sudah melatih emosinya semenjak mengabdi kepada bangsawan Shihouin.

"Saya dengar panglima Yamamoto orang yang sangat menghargai orang lain, tetapi sepertinya tidak menitis kepada keturunan yang ini?" Mata Senna membesar begitu disindir oleh Rukia. Bisa di lihat wajah putih itu pias menahan rasa marah dan tersinggung.

"Siapa kauberani berkata begitu kepadaku? Yang Mulia Ichigo bisa menghukum dirimu atas ucapan barusan." Rukia hanya mengangkat ujung bibir, membuat Senna geram, seolah diremehkan.

"Perdana Menteri, maaf saya tidak bisa mengikuti sayembara ini." Senna tercekat sesaat mendengar ucapan Soi Fon barusan. Ia seolah melihat petir yang menyambar di siang bolong mendengar status perempuan di hadapannya ini.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" Meski kesal mendengar intonasi yang memerintah itu, Senna ke luar dengan urat leher yang menegang.

"Katakan..." ujar Rukia.

"Serangan itu begitu cepat, dan lagi pisau yang melukai kami seperti terlapisi sesuatu..." Soi Fon berujar ragu diakhir kalimat. "Selain racun, seperti reisi, namun berbeda dari ras shinigami miliki," mata Rukia memincing mendengar penuturan Soi Fon. Jadi dugaannya benar, tentang keganjilan di tempat Renji menangkap buruannya.

"Baiklah, melihat kondisimu tidak mungkin mengikuti sayembara kembali." Soi Fon hanya bisa menunduk, baginya ini sama saja gagal dalam bertugas. Rukia meninggalkan kamar Soi Fon, ia akan ke tempat Ichigo sekarang.

Rukia berjalan santai untuk mencari ruang kerja Ichigo. Bisa ia lihat berbagai prajurit sedang berlatih. "Ajari saya sekali lagi, Paman." Langkah Rukia terhenti mendengar nada memohonan itu, mata lembayungnya melihat ke asal suara itu berasal.

Di sana bisa ia lihat seorang anak lelaki dengan busur dan panah di tangannya. Papan sasaran begitu banyak dihujami anak panah namun, belum ada satu pun yang mengenai titik pusatnya. Kaki Rukia berjalan mendekat, matanya tak lepas dari bocah yang begitu serius dengan sasaranya itu.

Tangan kecil menarik tali busur, mata kelam memincing tajam menatap papan sasaran. Seorang lelaki berkepala botak melirikkan mata saat melihat gadis mungil menghampiri mereka. Ikkaku Madarame terdiam saat mengenali rupa gadis ini, dia perdana menteri itu batin prajurit unggulan tersebut.

Ikkaku menunduk hormat, alisnya terangkat melihat busur dan panah di tangan Rukia. Sebelum mendekat ke sini, Rukia menyempatkan diri mengambil benda yang sudah tersedia di tempat latihan kerajaan istana.

"Perhatikan kekuatan tangan yang kaupakai menarik tali busur, itu juga akan menjadi penentu keberhasilanmu atau tidak." Bocoh bersurai hitam memiringkan kepalanya cepat. Tangan yang sudah siap untuk melepaskan anak panah terhenti seketika.

"Anda siapa?" Ikkaku hendak menyela, namun urung begitu mendengar jawaban Rukia.

"Jangan perhatikan nama seseorang, tapi perhatikan apa yang ia lakukan." Mata sebiru gunung memincing tajam, tali busur ditarik dengan kekuatan yang sudah diperkirakan. Anak panah dilepaskan, melesat cepat untuk mencapai sasaran. Dua pasang mata terpaku melihat sasaran tembak yang retak, ketika anak panah menghujam ke titik sasaran.

"H-hebat," bocah itu terbata. Melihat cara perempuan di sampingnya saat mengangkat busur, hal itu sudah membuatnya terkagum. Caranya sedikit berbeda dengan yang ayahnya ajarkan selama ini. " Bibi, ajari aku seperti caramu barusan." Rukia tersenyum pelan melihat binar di manik kelam sang bocah. Ikkaku yang melihat tindakan bocah ini merasa kurang nyaman, tak enak sendiri mengingat siapa Rukia itu.

"Kalau begitu, angkat busurmu." Bibir bocah itu merekah indah, tangannya tak segan mengangkat senjata andalannya. "Kuatkan tarikkan di tali busur." Sang bocah mengikuti intruksi yang diberikan. "Lebih kuat lagi ditekanan jarimu." Jemari mungil menekan tali busur dengan tarikan yang semakin kuat. "Jangan melihat ke arah lain, saat kau ingin menjadi pemanah yang hebat." Mata si bocoh fokus ketitik pusat papan. "Lepaskan."

 **Trakkk**

Anak panah melesat bak roket, mengenai sasaran yang begitu tepat. Bibir Rukia tersenyum kecil, sedangkan sang pelaku masih mematung di tempat. "Kau berhasil, bocah." Ikkaku menghampiri anak lelaki tersebut.

"Aku berhasil, Paman." Senyum kebahagian begitu meluap di ekspresi sang bocah. Matanya menatap Rukia yang berwajah datar. "Terima kasih sudah mengajariku, namaku Ishida Ishino." Rukia terdiam mendengar nama marga sang bocah. Pantas saja dia bisa paham sekali diarahkan, batin Rukia.

"Tidak, dari awal Ishino sudah memiliki potensi dengan hal ini, hanya kuran terarar di bagian ini." Rukia menyatukan ketiga jari seolah akan menarik anak panah. "Jika merasa kurang maksimal, tambah lagi jarimu untuk ikut menarik tali busurnya. Sasaran akan pas saat anak panah dan tali busurnya ditarik seirama." Ishino mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan, Ishino harus berlatih memokuskan pusat perhatian, itu kunci dari semuanya." Ikkaku hanya terdiam menyaksikan Rukia kembali mengangkat busurnya, kali ini Ishino juga mengiringinya langsung. Dua pemanah menatap sasaran masing-masing, hembusan angin membuat kimono putih Rukia berkibar.

 **Trakk**

 **Trakk**

Ujung bibir terangkat, sedangkan yang satunya terangkat lebar. "Aku benar, kan?" Rukia berbicara pelan, membuat sang bocah mengangguk cepat.

 **Plok plok plok**

Suara tepuk tangan membuat Ishino terkejut, bisa ia lihat Ichigo berdiri di belakang mereka dengan tersenyum kagum. "Lihat Paman, Bibi ini hebat sekali. Padahal Paman Ikkaku yang mengajariku hampir sebulan, belum berhasil membuatku mengenai sasaran." Ishino mendekat kepada Ichigo, sedangkan Ikkaku berwajah masam mendengar penuturannya.

Rukia tidak terkejut akan kehadiran Ichigo bersama Urahara, samar-samar ia sudah merasakan suatu reiatsu semenjak kembali mengajarkan Ishino untuk kedua kalinya. Tak mau mengganggu Ishino yang sudah memusatkan sasarannya, Rukia jadi harus memperlihatkan semua ini di hadapan Ichigo.

"Kau memang anak yang hebat." Rukia terdiam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Bisa ia lihat Ichigo mengelus kepala Ishino sayang, layaknya seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

"Paman, Ishino boleh menjadikan Bibi ini sebagai pelatih, kan?" Alis Ichigo beradu mendengar permintaan sang bocah.

"Jaga ucapan, Ishida Ishino."

Bocah ini tersentak mendengar ucapan tegas itu. Bisa ia lihat ayahnya menatap begitu dingin, membuat Ishino mencengkram jubah milik Ichigo. "Apakah kau tahu siapa perempuan ini? Dia Perdana Menteri Soul Society." Wajah Ishino berubah kaku, perlahan terlihat memucat karena menyadari kesalahannya.

"Maafkan saya, Perdana Menteri." Ishino berlutut satu kaki begitu berada di hadapan Rukia. Untuk pertama kalinya Rukia merasa berat sekali memikul nama sebagai seorang perdana menteri. Melihat seorang anak berlutut di hadapannya dengan rasa hormat, membuat gadis Kuchiki ini merasa kejam.

"Apa yang dilakukan ini?"

Kepala mungil terangkat saat mendengar penuturan yang begitu dekat. Ishino terkejut saat Rukia bersimpuh untuk menyamakan diri terhadapnya. Rukia bisa melihat sorot mata Ishino yang menahan ketakutan.

"Tak ada maaf bagi anak kecil," Semua terdiam mendengar penuturan dingin itu. "Karena tidak ada hukum baginya." Bibir Rukia tersenyum pelan. "Jadi, apa kesalahanmu?" Pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Ishino berangsur cerah, dia perlahan paham ucapan Rukia itu.

Mata hazel melembut, dia takjub melihat semuanya. Memangnya siapa yang menciptakan hukuman bagi seorang anak kecil? Malaikat murni tanpa dosa dari Sang Tuhan.

"Meski demikian aku seorang Ishida, Perdana Menteri, darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku ini menuntut semuanya. Jadi Ishino tetap meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanan ini."

Rukia terpaku, jemarinya sedikit gemetar. Mendengar penuturn Ishino barusan, ia teringat dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia seorang Kuchiki. Peraturan harus dijunjung bagi mereka, Rukia seperti melihat dirinya direplika Ishino.

"Kau pasti akan menjadi orang hebat." Ishino tersenyum ketika tangan Rukia mengelus surainya.

"Paman, tidak ingin menjadikan Perdana Menteri sebagai istrimu?" Ishino berujar polos dengan senang hati. Di matanya Rukia sudah mendapatkan nilai plus. Kali ini Uryuu tercengang, hal seperti ini di luar dugaannya. Sementara Urahara merentangkan kipas penuh minat.

"Aku akan segera punya Adik jadinya." Untuk pertama kalinya Ikkaku menyesal tak mempunyai rambut, dia tidak tahu harus melampiaskan ke mana, saat menghadapi situasi yang terasa mencekam ini.

"Yang Mul-lia, saya mohon undur diri," Ikkaku berujar sedikit kagok, ia segera pergi begitu mendapat anggukkan dari Ichigo.

"Yang Mulia, saya akan kembali melihat keadaan istana," Uryuu berujar cepat, membuat Ichigo memincingkan mata curiga. Keadaan hening, Ishino bingung melihat Ichigo dan Rukia saling menatap dalam diam. Perlahan Rukia menundukkan pandangannya, saat dilihat hazel berkilat aneh.

"Saya pun harus bertemu penasehat Ukitake, Yang Mulia." Urahara mengibaskan kipasnya kencang, meski tertarik ia harus menunda hal ini. Jika berani menggurui rajanya sekarang, pedang sehitam arang akan menikamnya.

Ichigo masih terdiam dengan Ishino tersenyum lebar melihat keinginannya akan terwujud.

"Segera, itu akan Paman lakukan."

Busur dalam genggaman Rukia terjatuh, penuturan Ichigo bagaikan alaram bahaya yang akan mendekati dirinya. Rukia tidak tersipu, malah sebaliknya, dia merasa awas sekarang. Bibir tipis yang menyeringai itu sebuah isyarat baginya, bahwa yang bersangkutan tidak akan melepaskan targetnya. Itulah jalan pikiran Ichigo Kurosaki, menguasai atau dikuasai.

"Ahhh, aku akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada Ibu," Ishino berujar riang, ia berlari kecil untuk meninggalkan tempatnya berlatih. Jawaban dari Ichigo membuat bocah itu melupakan untuk pamit dari sang raja.

"Anda membuat saya dalam bahaya, Yang Mulia." Rukia merunduk untuk mengambil busur yang terjatuh. Dia berusaha bersikap tenang meski ujung jarinya gemetar melihat tatapan bernafsu Ichigo. Ambisi begitu terlihat di mata hazel yang terang itu. Membuat Rukia merasa ditekan dalam jeruji besi.

"Aku dengar, Perdana Menteri Soul Society suka tantangan." Kali ini adrenalin Rukia terpacu, ternyata raja Bleach orang yang menarik.

"Silahkan, seberapa cepat 'singa' mendapat buruannya."

Ichigo harus mengakui lagi, perempuan dari Soul Society begitu menarik minatnya. Rukia tanggap akan maksudnya, berbeda dari para gadis yang akan menjerit, jika seorang yang diingikan mengatakan hal seperti barusan. Berbeda dengan Kuchiki muda ini, Rukia malah paham jika ucapan Ichigo barusan sudah menandakan sebuah strategi dalam politik negara.

"Mari saya antar menemui tahanan." Rukia berjalan ke arah Ichigo, mereka berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan.

* * *

 **######~~~+++*****IchiRuki in The Bleach World*****+++~~~######**

* * *

Rukia duduk tenang di spons beludrunya, dia perempuan satu-satunya dalam jajaran sang penguasa. Kompetisi kembali dilanjutkan, sekarang ujian memanah dilakukan untuk menguji kemampuan.

Ini sudah sore, Rukia berusaha tenang, melihat Kyoraku tak kunjung ada perubahan. Hal demikian itu mengganggu Ichigo pula, biar bagaimanapun ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas semuanya.

Mata Ichigo sedikit melirik Rukia, kembali ia mengalihkan mata saat seorang gadis dari kerajaan Hueco Mundo sudah siap melesatkan panahnya. Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, seorang pemanah dan pelempar tombak dalam arena perang. Salah satu panglima wanita dari padang pasir.

Para tetua meneliti dengan jeli, mereka tak mau melakukan kesalahan dalam kompetisi untuk mencari seorang permaisuri bagi sang raja. Anak panah begitu pas mengenai sasaran, panglima perempuan itu berhasil lolos dalam tahap ini. Mata Aizen berkilat senang akan hal itu.

Dari bangunan atas Ishino menyeret ibunya untuk melihat kompetisi, sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya. Tangan mungil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah para penguasa, membuat Kotetsu memincingkan mata untuk melihat sasaran tangan mungil itu.

Merasa ibunya belum melihat target yang dimaksudnya, Ishino lebih mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah. "IIISSHHINOOOOOO," sang ibu berteriak keras saat tubuh anaknya terjun bebas ke arah bawah. Sekelebat bayangan putih menyambar tubuh bocah itu.

Kotetsu serta Uryuu membulatkan mata saat melihat tubuh buah hatinya melayang di udara. Rukia yang semenjak tadi merasakan kehadiran Ishino dengan sigap bershunpo. Kaki menatap kabin istana, kekuatan yang digunakan Rukia terlalu besar untuk bertumpu ke arah belakang, kaki belakangnya tak sanggup mengerem tubuh yang meluncur ke arah tembok istana Bleach.

"Sial," ujar Rukia begitu melihat tembok beton yang menjulang kokoh di balik tubuhnya. Debu kecil beterbangan, karena ulah kaki Rukia. Tangan Itu semakin erat memeluk tubuh Ishino dalam dekepannya.

 **Duuaakk**

Sedikit pun Rukia tak merasakan sakit, malahan tubuhnya terasa aman. Semua orang berdiri saat melihat tubuh Ichigo Kurosaki menghantam tembok beton. Pemuda itu menggunakan shunko saat melihat tubuh Rukia akan menghantam tembok benteng.

Rukia bisa merasakan kedua tangan kokoh memeluknya posesif, tangan terlatih itu membuat yang diselamatkan merasa dilindungi. Ichigo menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng di belakang tubuh mungil Rukia. "Yang Mulia," Rukia berbisik pelan, saat kepala Ichigo bertumpuh di bahunya.

"Yang Mulia," Uryuu menghampiri mereka. Bisa ia lihat darah merembes dari surai jingga milik rajanya. Ishino berwajah pucat antara merasa takut karena sudah membuat kekacauan ini. Dan dia sudah mempermalukan bangsawan Ishida dengan tindakkanya ini.

Unohana bershunpo ke lokasi kejadian, wanita itu sigap mengobati sang raja. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat kembali kekompetisinya." Ichigo tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian, baginya ini hanya luka kecil.

"Yang Mulia, luka Anda harus dibalut." Ichigo mengangguk paham, ia berdiri untuk ke kamarnya.

"Ishino, Ayah akan mengh—"

"Perdana Menteri, Anda juga harus diperiksa, bawa Ishino ke kamarku," Ichigo berujar tegas. Ia tahu Uryuu akan menghukum bocah itu karena ulahnya. Ishino menguburkan diri sambil memeluk Rukia, gadis Kuchiki ini tahu, Ishida muda sangat ketakutan mendengar suara ayahnya.

Uryuu terdiam, ia tahu Ichigo sangat menyayangi buah hatinya, tapi karena menyelamatkan anaknya Ichigo harus terluka. "Perketat penjagaan, Ishida Uryuu," Ichigo menekankan suaranya, membuat yang bersangkutan mengangguk paham. Tidak ada kata panglima, berarti sang raja sedang marah.

Ruangan ini begitu mewah, Rukia memantapkan Ishino dalam gendongannya. Anak ini tertidur dalam dekepannya, mungkin rasa ketakutan yang dialami membuatnya lelah sampai terlelap tanpa disadari.

Unohana belum sempat membalut luka yang didapatkan Ichigo karena wanita itu sudah dipanggil, ia dibutuhkan dalam kompetisi. Sang raja memakluminya, dan menggunakan kesempatan yang ada.

'Dasar licik.' Ichigo menyeringai menatap ekspresi Rukia, seolah dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini tentangnya.

"Luka ini akan menjadi serius jika tak segera dibalut, kan?" Alis Rukia terangkat, dia mengumpat melihat tingkah raja satu ini. "Letakkan Ishino di tempat tidurku." Tambah Ichigo cepat.

Busa kasur begitu nyaman bagi seorang penguasa, Rukia tak sangsi jika Ishino akan tidur lelap di tempat ini. Rukia meringsut ke tepi ranjang untuk mendekat kepada Ichigo. Sejujurnya Rukia risih dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Aku tak akan melahapmu." Mata bundar memincing, bisa dilihat Ichigo menatapnya dalam.

"Tapi tidak terlihat seperti itu," ujar Rukia mengambil perban di pangkuan Ichigo. Sang raja hanya mesem melihat ketenangan sang gadis dalam kuasanya. Tangan Rukia mengarah ke atas, ia sedikit berdiri dalam bersimpuhnya.

Perban dililitkan dengan hati-hati, Ichigo tidak bisa melihat rupa sang gadis, mengingat Rukia setengah berdiri untuk mengimbangi tinggi tubuhnya. "Anda terlihat kecil." Tangan Rukia terhenti, Ichigo bisa merasakan reiatsu Rukia menebal. Namun apa pedulinya, bagi Ichigo dia mengucapkan kenyataan yang ada.

"Apa Anda tahu, bangsawan Bleach banyak yang bertubuh mungil? Termasuk Permaisuri Yang Mulia Kurosaki Isshin?" Suara rendah menyapa gendang telinga, membuat Ichigo sedikit kaku karena Rukia menyindirnya telak.

"Yah, karena itu aku tertarik denganmu." Ichigo bisa merasakan ikatan di kepalanya mengerat, membuat ia mengerang kecil.

"Anda bisa dihukum pancung menyakiti seorang raja," ujar Ichigo mendesis. Sedangkan Rukia menyeringai di atas kepala bersurai menyala ini.

"Yang Mulia tidak akan melakukannya, jika itu terjadi, harga diri bangsa Soul Society merasa dihina, melihat 'permaisuri' rajanya dalan bahaya," bisik Rukia di telinga Ichigo. "Yap, selesai." Rukia memundurkan tubuh. Sedangkan Ichigo terlihat sedang berpikir, atau berpura-pura berpikir.

"Tapi, aku akan merasa terhina jika tak bisa menaklukkanmu." Tubuh Rukia didorong ringan, mata biru menatap rupa orang di atasnya. "Anda paham?" Hembusan napas membuat Rukia berjengit, tangannya sigap menahan bahu Ichigo yang hendak menguasainya.

Rukia menekuk sikunya, "Saya paham, karena saya pun suka menaklukkan seseorang," ujar Rukia berani.

Merasa ditantang, tangan kokoh meraih kepala mungil Rukia. Hidung mancung itu beradu, Ichigo berusaha tak melahap bibir ranum di hadapannya. Melihat mata besar yang menatap tiada takut, membuat darah Ichigo bergolak, seolah menemukan musuh yang sepadan di arena perang.

"Masih tidak mau menyerah?" Gertak sang raja. Tangannya memijit ringan tengkuk sensitif si perdana menteri.

"Aku Rukia, Perdana Menteri Soul Society, tidak akan takut meski 'singa' mengaum di hadapanku." Tubuh mungil terkubur di balik punggung kokoh Ichigo Kurosaki. Bibir tipis mengapit rahang porselin, alis Rukia beradu tajam merasakan rasa asing menuruni celah perutnya.

Ichigo tidak pernah hilang kontrol selama ini. Sekarang ia paham, kenapa wajah Uryuu selalu terlihat lapar jika melihat istrinya. Ia tak sangsi jika rasa yang menggelitik ini membuatnya ingin melahap habis orang di bawahnya. Tangan Ichigo mendorong kepala bersurai malam, menekan bibir ke rahang Rukia yang berusaha menolak sentuhan darinya. Baru pertama kali seorang Rukia Kuchiki kelabakan menghadapin situasi, meski dalam keadaan genting sekali pun.

"Y-yang Mul–,"

Kembali bibir itu menelusuri perpotongan rahang Rukia, singa ini tak mengizinkan mangsanya bersuara. Benda lunak membuat Rukia mengerang pelan, rasa jijik dan senang menjadi satu menggelayuti tubuhnya.

Wajah Rukia terasa panas, lidah Ichigo membuatnya kewalahan. Napas hangat dari sang raja memberikan percikan aneh di kulitnya. Sungguh, seumur hidup Ichigo tak pernah mencumbu seorang perempuan, di otaknya hanya dipenuhi strategi, pertempuran, dan menguasi suatu negri.

Ichigo sadar dirinya tak mau berhenti, kulit halus ini terasa lembut saat ia kecup. Ini kah kenikmatan dunia?

"Yang Mulia."

Tangan mungil mendorong bahu kokoh tersebut, Rukia sedikit terengah, Ichigo di atasnya menelan ludah karena kabut gairah yang mulai tersulut. "Jangan meruntuhkan kerajaan Anda," desis Rukia.

Dunia Ichigo seperti diputar balik, matanya mengerjap mendengar penuturan gadis di bawahnya. "Ingat dirimu ini siapa, Yang Mulia." Ichigo seperti ditampar keras, bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan kontrol di saat kerajaannya memilihkan seorang permaisuri untuknya.

Ichigo menarik diri, ia berusaha menguasai dirinya. Bibir yang ia miliki masih belum rela melepaskan kenikmatan yang tadi. "Apa Anda tak mengapa?" Jemari itu menyentuh rahang sang perdana menteri, sedikit mendongakkan wajah mungil tersebut. Bisa Ichigo lihat rahang dalam Rukia yang memerah, entah kenapa ia merasakan kepuasan yang abstrak dengan hal demikian.

"Lupakan, saya akan kembali keacara kompetisi berlangsung." Ichigo tahu, Rukia merasa terhina karena ulahnya barusan, terlihat tangan itu mengepal erat di atas tempat tidurnya.

Rukia beranjak ke arah pintu. "Kau menarik minatku." Haruskah Rukia merasa terhormat dengan ucapan barusan? Mengingat Ichigo Kurosaki tidak mengenal kalimat itu dalam hidupnya yang penuh kehausan untuk berperang.

Minat itu bukan dalam lingkup percintaan, mereka berdua pun menyadari hal tersebut. Jika bukan karena seringnya menghadapi seorang penguasa, Rukia akan salah paham mengartikannya. Katakanlah mereka tertarik dan bergairah melihat orang yang membuat hidup terasa menantang, terlebih kepribadian seorang yang suka menantang apa pun.

Derap kaki menyapa gendang telinga yang begitu sensitif, Ichigo maupun Rukia beranja ke pintu masuk.

"Hormat Yang Mulia, surat dari Soul Society untuk Perdana Menteri." Alis Rukia terangkat, berjalan menghampiri seorang prajurit yang bersimpuh satu kaki.

Prajurit beranjak pergi begitu mendapatkan anggukkan kepala dari Rukia. Ichigo terdiam melihat manik biru bergerak lincah mengikuti ruang lingkup surat. Bibir serta alis yang berkedut keras menandakan sesuatu yang tak baik.

Rukia memejamkan mata keras, mendadak tubuhnya terasa berat. Kepala yang menggunakan sanggul seakan tak kuat membawa benda itu. Surat tergenggam erat di tangan yang menggunakan cicin bermata shapphire.

"Yang Mulia, saya akan kembali ke Soul Society. Rubuhnya Raja Kyoraku sudah bocor ke tangan musuh kami." Wajah mungil berubah kaku, mata Ichigo berkilat melihat tembok baja yang mulai mengeras di sorot Rukia.

"Saya permisi." Kepala Rukia menunduk sedikit, ia berjalan mundur tiga langkah sebelum berbalik badan untuk bersiap pergi. Ichigo terdiam mencerna semua, hanya ada satu kesimpulan, kerajaan Soul Society sedang diserang.

"Aku akan memulihkan nama kerajaanku." Rahang Ichigo mengeras, melihat dingin di mata Rukia, ia sudah memperkirakan beberapa hal. Perdana Menteri curiga terhadap dirinya serta sekutu yang akan mempererat hubungan melalu pertunangannya ini—konspirasi, bisa dibilang seperti demikian melihat kondisi yang ada.

Ichigo geram, darahnya mendidih di kepala, melihat seseorang bisa terluka dalam kuasanya. Hampir saja ia menggantung Ishida Uryuu jika tak dilerai para tetua, serta argumen Urahara Kisuke yang membaca keadaan.

Bukan hanya itu, Ichigo yakin Perdana Menteri itu tak mungkin menerima ini begitu saja, pasti ada yang direncanakan perempuan tersebut. Semenjak Rukia berani menatapnya langsung, di sana ia menyadari bahwa perempuan itu pantas sebagai simbol keberanian para wanita di Negrinya.

Jika dia bisa membelot kepada kerajaannya sendiri, kemungkinan besar ia bisa menusuk musuhnya dari arah manapun. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Ichigo tahu Rukia lah gadis yang memacu adrenalinya kala kudeta berlangsung waktu itu.

Melihat kecerdikan Rukia untuk menggagalkan hubungan antara Hueco Mundo dengan negaranya sendiri membuat jemari Ichigo gemetar, senang melihat pola pikir yang tersusun apik dari Rukia. Sayang ia kehilangan jejak akan informasi gadis kudeta.

##

Samar Ichigo bisa merasakan hembusan dingin, dengan cepat ia bersunpo ke balai istana yang sedikit gaduh dengan kedatangan suatu makhluk. Hyourinmaru berdiri menjulang, napas naga itu membekukan area sekitar.

"Ini sudah sore, apa ia akan pergi?" Ukitake khawatir sambil bertanya kepada rekannya di samping, si Urahara Kisuke.

"Sepertinya harus begitu, melihat wajah sang Perdana Menteri yang ingin membekukan orang." Urahara menimpali dengan mengayunkan kipasnya. Dia pribadi ingin berbincang dengan perempuan itu, yah, sedikit menukar argumen akan terasa menarik.

Rukia sudah bersiap dengan baju mantelnya, surai kelam mengenakan tudung kepala. Soi Fon berdiri siaga di belakang Rukia, para prajurit membawa tandu berisikan sang raja yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Belum genap satu hari Perdana Menteri menginjakkan kaki di benteng ini, hal yang bersangkutan harus menariknya kembali ke Soul Society.

'Berani sekali, kalian mengaum kepadaku.' Hati Rukia terbakar api melihat pihak musuh meremehkan pertahanan Negrinya hanya karena sang raja tak sadarkan diri.

'Jika kalian pulang dengan utuh, jangan panggil aku Rukia.' Kebekuan di wajah tak menjadikan reflika seseorang yang siap membakar habis dengan amarah dalam dirinya.

Tangan Rukia gemetar, membuat Soi Fon berusaha tenang merasakan reiatsu yang begitu dingin. Panglima ini tahu, tangan itu gemetar bukan karena takut, melainkan ingin segera meremukkan musuhnya.

Kekalahan melawan Bleach kala itu tak menjadikan perempuan ini hilang arah, dia malah menyerang balik negara itu saat kunjungan Ichigo Kurosaki ke Soul Society meski tidak secara langsung dikudeta.

Melihat wujud dan mata Hyourinmaru membuat prajurit yang menaiki tubuh material zanpakuto itu gemetar. Sekuat tenaga mereka menahan hawa dingin sambil menaikan tandu milik Raja Soul Society ke atas. Ichigo menghampiri gadis mungil yang menatap dingin ke depan, perhatian penuh menatap tandu sang raja.

"Raja Kyoraku belum pulih, akan sangat beresiko jika terkena energi naga itu," terang Ichigo menatap Rukia yang tak bergeming.

"Siapa yang bisa menjamin keselamatannya?" Rahang Ichigo mengatup, suara yang mendesis menghantam telak mengenai hati. Rukia sudah tak bisa memberikan kepercayaan yang sudah menumbangkan rajanya. Minus di tempat raja ini. Berbagai mata bisa membobol benteng yang dibangun Ichigo untuk membunuh Kyoraku kapanpun.

Rukia sadar, Ichigo sudah mempersiapkan rencana penuh untuk menjaga persiapan disayembara ini. Jika bukan karena konspirasi, pasti ada orang dalam yang membatu penjahat itu menyelinap kedalam istana untuk melukai rajanya. Tentu hal demikian hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang memiliki kekuasaan.

"Hormat Yang Mulia, kami dari kerajaan Soul Society undur diri." Semua orang terdiam menyaksikan hal yang membuat suasana hening. Kompetisi terhenti semenjak kedatangan Hyorinmaru yang membawa angin kencang.

Aizen yang bersedekap tangan, tetap tenang meski keadaan yang terasa menekan karena peristiwa ini. Para raja memandang penuh minat sekaligus bergedik, mengingat perdana menteri itu begitu sadis menghabisi lawan di arena perang.

Kilat dengki terlihat di mata penguasa padang pasir, jika tak bisa dari depan, dari belakang pun jadi. Apalagi melihat wajah kaku Ichigo, segaris senyum terbentuk akannya.

"Segala hormat diterima," suara Ichigo terdengar tegas. Soi Fon bersimpuh satu kaki memberi hormat kepada Ichigo. Rukia membalikkan tubuh, dagu mungil sedikit terangkat, memberi isyarat kepada pengusiknya.

Kepala Hyorinmaru merunduk, Rukia menaiki leher panjang itu dengan perlahan. Soi Fon melompat di udara, berjaga di belakang tandu sang raja. Dari dalam istana Ishino berlari, melihat makhluk besar di benteng Bleach.

"Per—," Ishino kaku di tempat, begitu menyadari yang menghentikan langkahnya adalah sang ayah. Mata kelam Uryuu menyorot dingin, membuat bocah itu melunak, mengurungkan niat untuk menghampiri Rukia.

Mata Yhwack melirik bocah mungil yang ingin melepaskan diri, lalu mengikuti arah pandang sang bocah.

Kepakan sayap menimbulkan angin kencang, Hyorinmaru mulai membawa penumpang ke atas udara. Hitsugaya menatap material zanpakuto tersebut, keinginannya surut untuk mempertanyakan kenapa makhluk itu bisa bersama sang perdana menteri. Melihat Rukia yang menatap tak bersahabat kepada siapapun saat ini.

Ichigo menatap permata indah di balik tudung, perasaan ini kacau begitu harga dirinya jatuh melihat ketidakpercayaan Rukia akan pertahanannya lagi. Terlebih penyebabnya orang luar, jika orang itu tak mati di tangannya, jangan sebut ia penguasa kerajaan Bleach.

Hyorinmaru sudah terbang di luar lingkup benteng, dengan kecepatan penuh sayap itu mengepak keras menuju kerajaan Soul Society. Keadaan masih hening, meski makhluk pembeku darah itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Para panglima Bleach menelan ludah, merasakan percikan amarah yang sudah menyulut api dalam diri rajanya. Tentu harga diri terusik, terlukanya Kyoraku membuat para sekutu mempertanyakan pertahanan Negrinya. Bahwa kerajaan Bleach tak sekuat dugaan mereka. Jika ini strategi untuk menyerang kerajaan miliknya, Ichigo pastikan mereka menyesal meski hanya berdiri menantang di perbatasan negaranya sekalipun.

"Siapapun kau, hal ini akan membuatmu menyesal telah berurusan denganku," desis Ichigo kepada dirinya sendiri. Bukan hanya Rukia yang menyadari hal ini, Ichigo juga mengetahui bahwa penjahat itu bisa masuk hanya dengan bantuan orang yang berada dalam bentengnya sekarang. Orang yang mempunyai kekuasaan.

 **TBC**

 **####**

Hayooo Rukia dan Ichigo marah :D siapa yang bakalan kena imbasnya #abaikan.

Yang meminta updet cepat, maaf saya tak bisa memenuhinya karena kesibukan di duta ^_^ Dan salam kenal untuk pembaca baru ^_^

Saya senang jika kalian suka fic ini, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya. Maaf tak bisa membalas satu persatu T.T... kritik dan saran ditunggu.

 **Thank for you : Dearest, hiru neesan, Rukia-Centric, kurosaki2241, silent reader, Hanna Luchetta, Yuli alvianita, Reichan Hiyukeitashi, Moofstar, Vianna Cho, barammji, Amie haRunO, agisumimura, saysay, Citradewipratiewy, anita indah 777, C. Luzia.**

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... tahun depan #kabur


	7. Chapter 7 Amarah

**IchiRuki in the Bleach World**

 **By**

 **Kucik1Naru-chan**

 *****Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo,,, Rate : M,,, Genre : Hurt/comfort, Drama, friendship, Supernatural,,, Warning : EYD, Typo's, kekerasan,,, Fairing : Ichigo K Rukia*****

* * *

Chapter 7 : Amarah

Beribu mata menatap tajam ke arah depan, ludah kering ditelan di siang yang begitu terik. Meski matahari membakar begitu panas, para pasukan yang menggunakan jirah besi menggigil. Di sini tak ada yang bersuara, reiatsu sang perdana menteri seakan membuat bibir membeku.

Gin Ichimaru dan Hisagi berdiri lima langkah di belakang perdana menteri yang menggunakan baju merah dibalut prisai sewarna emas. Penutup kepala belum digunakan, rambut panjang itu terikat rapi menjadi satu.

Pedang tersampir di pinggang, mata besar itu menatap awas ke depan. Debu kecil mencuri pandangan, para pasukan menegakkan tubuh, melihat kurir pembawa berita memacu kuda begitu cepat ke arah mereka.

Kuda meringkik kecil begitu berada dua puluh langkah di depan. Para pasukan terdiam melihat kuda itu tak mau memacu lebih dekat lagi. Kurir mengendalikan kudanya, namun hewan itu semakin liar.

Rukia memejamkan mata, mengontrol emosinya, bisa mereka rasakan perlahan hawa dingin meredah. Gin dan Shuuhei menelan ludah, seakan tenggorokannya baru berfungsi dengan benar. Kuda itu perlahan tenang, melihat hal demikian para manusia gemetar takut melihat tubuh mungil yang berdiri seakan menantang dunia itu.

Sang kurir menahan napas, tak lagi dirinya menggunakan sang kuda, dengan tubuh berjalan secepat mungkin. "Hormat, Perdana Menteri." Jemari itu sedikit gemetar, takut akan perempuan yang siap melahap apa pun dengan amarahnya.

Jemari yang dilapisi prisai besi mengambil gulungan surat, dengan gesit dibuka benda tersebut. Mata bergerak lincah, alis terangkat melihat isyarat keangkuhan dalam sebuah surat. Sudut bibir terangkat kecil, kembali digulung benda itu.

Para pasukan berdiri tegap, begitu Rukia Kuchiki membalikkan badan. Melihat tatapan dingin itu saja membuat diri mereka membisu. Perempuan ini menatap lurus, kain melambai terbawa angin di belakang tubuhnya. "Apa kalian takut?"

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan alaram penanda sebuah perang. "Jika iya, mundurlah." Mendengar hal demikian bukannya membuat mereka takut, melainkan semakin memupuk semangat juang mereka.

"Seluruh Soul society menantikan kepulangan kalian, jadi, mengaumlah lebih keras dari musuhmu." Mata menatap prajurit yang sudah siap dengan persenjataannya. "Aku Rukia, Perdana Menteri Soul Society memerintahkan kalian untuk tak berbelas kasih saat di arena perang," s uara itu menggema, diiringi kelebatan reiatsu yang menyapu semua prajurit.

"Perintahkan para panglima memulai perang sesuai strategi, Panglima Ichimaru." Yang bersangkutan membungkuk hormat, wajah Gin masih menampakkan senyum rubah. Membuat Rukia mengangkat ujung bibir samar. Para pasukan yang berada di sini segera mengikuti arahan Gin, pria rubah tersebut menaiki kuda untuk maju ke medan perang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yang Mulia?" Rukia bertanya pelan begitu merasakan kehadiran Shuuhei di belakangnya. Pria yang baru mendekat ini terdiam sebentar, sedikit menarik napas dalam.

"Masih tak sadarkan diri." Rukia hening, mata terpejam membayangkan rajanya tergolek tak berdaya.

"Bersiaplah Panglima Shuuhei, beritahu Orihime agar selalu berada di samping Sang Raja." Rukia memasang penutup kepala, perlahan mata itu berubah warna, membuat reiatsu semakin menebal. Seorang prajurit menyeret seekor kuda kepada Rukia, untuk dikendarai sang perdana meteri.

Matahari beranjak naik di atas kepala, Rukia berada di dalam tenda, mata itu memerhatikan dua buah benda. Sebuah pedang dan kain putih. Tangan mengambil pedang miliknya, meremat benda itu dalam genggamannya dengan erat. Rukia menggertakan gigi, melihat beberapa strategi perang milik soul society diketahui musuh.

"Berani benar orang itu…"

Beberapa panglima mundur selangkah merasakan reiatsu merebak keluar, membuat tanah yang di pijaki mengeluarkan lapisan bunga es tipis. Mereka mengetahui, ada orang dalam yang berkhianat membocorkan strategi perang milik mereka.

"Panglima Mayuri, gunakan pengetahuanmu untuk strategi perang." Mayuri nyengir lebar, inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Bukan tanpa sebab Rukia menggunakan setrategi ini sekarang, meski ia tahu resiko yang akan ditanggung.

Tidak, jangan salah paham, semenjak Rukia tahu keinginan Mayuri, pada saat itu pula dia mencarikan solusi untuk mengatasinya.

Seorang prajurit bersama seorang perempuan yang begitu dikenali Rukia. "Hormat, Perdana Menteri." Ke dua orang itu membungkuk hormat.

"Bangunlah, dan Orihime, ikutlah dengan Panglima Mayuri, gunakan kekuatanmu untuk yang sudah kuberitahukan."

Shuuhei melirik bergantian kedua sahabatnya itu, senyum samar menghinggapi bibirnya. Entah sejak kapan kedua perempuan itu menjadi semakin kuat.

Rukia terpaksa menarik Orihime dari sisi sang raja, melihat keadaan genting yang mereka alami sekarang. Kembali mereka menuju medan perang, bibir Rukia menyeringai senang, melihat Mayuri sudah memulai aksinya.

Prisai segi tiga membawa ke atas tubuh panglima bersetatus ilmuan itu, Orihime menggunakan kekuatannya untuk hal tersebut. Rukia membuat kabut tipis untuk menyamarkan keberadaan dua orang itu, sedangkan Orihime mengubah prisainya untuk melindungi sekujur tubuh Mayuri. Jika tidak, kabut itu bisa membahayakan tubuh Mayuri dan dirinya sendiri.

Mayuri memberikan aba-abanya begitu berada di tengah arena perang, membuat Rukia menghilangkan kabut miliknya. Orihime menggigit bibir melihat tanah di bawahnya menjadi merah, begitu banyak korban atas perang ini.

"Hei, jangan lemahkan pertahananmu, aku akan memulainya." Mayuri melirik Orihime yang hampir menangis melihat keadaan medan perang. Kembali gadis ini mengatur napas, dia tak boleh begini, ia harus kuat.

Mayuri mengeluarkan sebuah kapsul kecil, membuat Orihime memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi penuh. Seluruh medan perang gaduh, melihat seluruh prajurit Soul Society dilindungi sebuah prisai, membuat pedang tak mampu melukai tubuh. "Lepas." Kapsul kecil itu perlahan membesar, meledak begitu Mayuri menjentikkan jarinya.

Para pasukan musuh bingung melihat sebuah serbuk sewarna emas berjatuhan dari langit, membuat pihak musuh menengadah ke atas. Tak lama hal itu mengganggu pernapasan mereka, membuat susah untuk menghirup udara.

Mayuri terkekeh, dirasa cukup, disuruh Orihime menghilangkan prisainya terhadap seluruh pasukan yang dilindungi. Tubuh terhuyung, Orihime muntah darah akibat kekuatan besar yang dipergunakan. Mayuri menghampiri, tangannya memberikan sebuah botol keramik, hal ini sudah diperkirakan oleh Rukia.

"Minumlah, ini obat yang akan memulihkan tubuhmu dalam beberapa detik." Inilah ganjaran yang harus dipersiapkan Mayuri untuk mengetes penemuannya. Rukia menyuruh ilmuan gila ini untuk membuatkan berbagai obat untuk luka yang diakibatkan karena mewujudkan keiginanya.

Mayuri tertawa keras, melihat para pasukan musuh mulai kejang-kejang dan muntah darah. Mata mereka melotot, urat saraf terasa ditarik keluar, membuat yang bersangkutan menggigil hebat sebelum ajal menemui.

Para pasukan Soul Society terdiam, bingung melihat kondisi medan perang. Suara derap kaki kuda mengalihkan perhatian. Para panglima memacu kuda begitu cepat, menuju kepada raja musuh.

Raja Karakura mengatur napas yang mulai terengah, para komandan perangnya berusaha melindungi dirinya. Raja ini beserta panglimanya terlambat mengantisifasi keadaan, begitu sadar, ia sudah menghirup bubuk racun yang menjadi satu bersama udara.

Gin orang pertama yang mengeluarkan senjata meski masih memacu kuda. Pedangnya memanjang mengelilingi musuhnya yang masih bernapas, meski dengan bersusah payah hal itu dilakukan. Mereka dikepung orang Soul Society.

Renji, membekuk seorang panglima yang mencoba menyerang dengan tubuh sempoyongan. Raja dari kerajaan karakura menatap sengit, membuat Mayuri yang turun dari atas menyeringai lebar. "Bagaimana, Yang Mulia? Ini penemuan baruku, bersyukurlah aku menggunakan dosis rendah." Mayuri tertawa keras, membuat para panglima lainnya menggeleng kecil.

Bau amis darah begitu menyengat, membuat Orihime mual melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Mereka semua tersentak, merasakan lapisan es merayapi permukaan tanah. Spontan tubuh mereka berbalik, mata Raja Karakura memincing, mendelik setelahnya. Tiga belas langkah di hadapan, seorang perempuan berjalan mendekat.

Rukia menatap dingin, menebalkan tekanan reiatsunya, mengakibatkan terciptanya runcingan es di sepanjang jalan yang di lewati. Mata para panglima dan Orihime membulat, ketika tubuh mereka berlutut tanpa dikomando sang pemilik. Dingin ini membuat lutut gemetar, baru sekarang sang perdana menteri memerlihatkan kekuatannya. Entah kenapa kaki mereka seperti kebas, seakan mati rasa.

"Hormat, Perdana Menteri," Gin mewakili para panglima. Rukia membisu, seakan sekujur tubuhnya mendingin, bibir tertutup rapat.

"Siapa orang itu?" Raja Karakura menegadah ke atas, meski tubuhnya hampir menggigil, dia tak mau menunjukkan wajah takut. Rukia yang bertanya memandang rendah kepada lawannya.

"Jadi, Soul Society dipimpin seorang perempuan? Heh." Para panglima mengeratkan genggaman pedang begitu perwakilan rajanya diremehkan. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan barusan, raja ini malah menyulut amarah yang terpendam.

Rukia mengangkat ujung bibir, alisnya terangkat melihat keberanian raja satu ini. "Kenapa? Apa Anda menginginkan seorang pria?" sang perdana menteri mengamati wajah mencemoh lawannya.

"Hahahahahahahaha…" Rukia tertawa keras, membuat mereka kaget. Orihime sampai mengangkat kepala mendengar suara keras itu, seumur hidup mengenal Rukia jangankan akan seperti demikian. Melihat senyum lebar terebut saja susah.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang pantas? Mereka?" Rukia menggeser tubuh, jemari menunjuk dengan menyeluruh kepada para panglimanya sendiri. " Atau Anda?" Senyum kecil diberikan, "Jangan berharap, diriku tak akan sudi jika pria tak berotak yang menduduki singgasana Soul Society." Wajah pemimpin Karakura memerah, amarahnya sampai ke ubun-ubun mendengar penghinaan untuk dirinya.

"Jadi, siapa yang membantumu?" tanya Rukia mengangkat tangan, ujung jarinya bergerak, membuat bongkahan es seruncing jarum bergerak naik ke udara.

"Aku lebih senang kaumati penasaran daripada kuberi-"

"Aakh," Orihime memalingkan kepala saat jarum es menembus tenggorokan dua panglima dari kerajaan Karakura. Raja itu melotot saat darah segar menyembur lalu menggenang di hadapannya. Dua orang terkuat yang ia miliki tergolek tak bernyawa sekarang.

Kembali raja itu tak percaya saat panglimanya ditombak jarum es di dahinya oleh Rukia. "Kematian akan sangat baik untuk dirimu," Rukia meruntuhkan bongkahan jarum esnya, mengurungkan niat menghabisi raja ini sekarang. Rukia merapal mantera, mengeluarkan bakudo pengikat.

"Panglima Ichimaru, bawa dia." Raja Karakura menatap benci kepada perempuan yang menjadikannya seperti anjing peliharaan. Rukia mengikat pergelangan tangan itu dengan bakudo pengikat.

"Baik, Perdana Menteri." Gin merapal mantera, membuat bakudo pengikat menjadi berlapis. Saat ini juga sang raja ingin nyawanya dihabisi, penghinaan ini membuatnya malu di hadapan para mayat yang menyaksikan dalam bisu. Prajurit Karakura yang masih hidup dengan napas tersegal menatap benci, melihat rajanya diperlakukan seperti demikian.

Meski darah mendidih, namun apa daya, mereka hanya tergolek tak berdaya di atas tanah, menunggu ajal menjemput.

Rukia sedikitpun tak merasa bersalah, baginya tindakkan ini masih berbelas kasih. Tapi ia tahu benar menyiksa kejiwaan seseorang, runtuhnya kehormatan adalah sebuah malapetaka bagi seorang raja. Dan Rukia tahu benar memperlakukannya.

* * *

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~IchiRuki in The Bleach World~::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Malam hari mulai menampakkan wujudnya, gelapnya malam mulai menyelimuti permukaan bumi. Istana bleach masih membisu, ketenangan masih terjadi di sini.

Namun bagi seorang yang memiliki naluri perang seperti Ichigo Kurosaki, ini terlalu ganjal. Kemarin sore berita kemenangan kerajaan soul society sampai di telinganya, apalagi mendengar bahwa pemimpin dari kerajaan karakura masih beryawa dalam cengkraman perdana menteri itu.

"Ini ada yang salah," Telunjuk mengetuk meja kayu yang berisikan tumpukkan buku dan laporan pemerintahan. Lampu lentera membuat bias hazel semakin terang, Ichigo sedang memikirkan suatu hal, apa yang membuat perdana menteri itu masih diam.

 _"Hanya satu yang membuat dewi perang menahan amarahnya…"_ Kalimat terputus, sedetik mata itu membulat. Ichigo berdiri, segera menuju pintu kamarnya. Kalimat yang diajarkan gurunya mengiang di telinga raja ini.

"Prajurit, perintahkan seluruh panglima ke dewan istana." Ichigo segera bergegas, mengganti luaran pakaiannya. Senyum dikulum, meski masih sedikit ragu dengan dugaannya, entah kenapa rasa genting dan senang menjadi satu sekarang.

"Benar-benar seorang _shinigami_." Kamar ditinggalkan, Ichigo menelusuri jalan menuju dewan kerajaan di dampingi beberapa prajurit. Para raja yang masih di sini dalam rangka undangan tak bergeming melihat keadaan sekarang. Mereka bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang terjadi, melihat seluruh panglima menuju dewan istana.

Semua menegakkan tubuh, reiatsu sang raja sudah memperingatkan keadaan yang ada. Uryuu terdiam melihat Ichigo menghempaskan diri di kursinya. Mereka hening, menunggu pimpinan berbicara.

"Persiapkan diri kalian semua besok, mungkin shinigami sedang membidik kerajaan ini dengan sabitnya sekarang." Mereka bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, mencerna maksud dari perkataan barusan. Kata shinigami sudah melambangkan malapeta bagi sebuah isyarat dalam kalimat.

"Jaga para undangan, jika sampai ada yang terluka, aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian." Mereka menjawab serentak perintah Ichigo, menyanggupi tanggung jawab yang diberikan. "Semua bubar, kecuali Panglima Uryuu, dan penasehat Ukitake." Mereka beranjak. "Urahara, diam di tempatmu." Ichigo menahan satu orang lagi.

Mereka membicarakan sesuatu, wajah begitu serius menanggapi masalah ini. Malam semakin larut, menidurkan seluruh makhluk yang bernapas di muka bumi ini. Namun Ichigo Kurosaki susah memejamkan mata, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Para raja yang masih di sini bertanya-tanya melihat para prajurit memakai jirah perang dan sibuk menyiapkan persenjataan di pagi buta. Mereka semua bungkam saat ditanyai keadaan yang terjadi, yang mereka terima saat ini adalah pengawalan yang ketat.

Seluruh benteng Bleach dilapisi prisai, para penjaga di tempatkan berlapis-lapis untuk melindungi istana. Para putri yang mengikuti sayembara hanya bisa mengintip dari celah-celah pentilasi kamar mereka, ingin tahu keadaan di luar.

Uryuu sudah lengkap dengan persenjataan serta perlindungan tubuh, panglima ini menghampiri Ichigo yang berdiri memandang halaman istananya. Meski sudah diperintahkan seperti ini, akan tetapi mereka tidak tahu apa maksud dari tindakan sang raja sekarang. Ichigo sama sekali tak mengatakan alasanya, yang mereka sadari, hanya bahaya yang mendekat.

Keadaan sunyi, para penduduk sudah diungsikan pada malam itu juga atas perintah Ichigo. Mereka masih hening, menunggu laporan dari penjaga perbatasan istana Bleach. Pintu gerbang di buka, membuat hazel menyorot tajam. Seorang prajurit memacu kuda dengan terburu, bendera kerjaan bleach yang dibawa berkibar liar.

"Hormat Yang Mulia, semua yang Anda katakan benar." Senyum Ichigo mengembang, meski sudah menduga, namun ia masih tidak percaya akan keberanian orang itu terhadap dirinya.

"Jika dia melukai, perang dimulai. Jika ia diam, beri jalan memasuki istana," Uryuu terdiam, mencerna ucapan Ichigo barusan. Siapa orang yang dimaksud rajanya sekarang, sejenak mata Uryuu membulat, dengan cepat mendekat kepada Ichigo.

"Yang Mulia, tidakkah hal yang kedua itu terlalu berbahaya? Anda pasti tahu pemikiran orang itu seperti apa," Uryuu berbisik pelan, satu langkah di belakang rajanya, ia cemas akan tindakkan Ichigo.

"Apa kau meremehkan diriku, Panglima Uryuu? Aku penguasa Bleach." Mendengar kalimat akhir itu Uryuu terdiam, tak lagi mengadu argumen. Jika Ichigo sudah menggunakan kata 'Penguasa' berarti sang raja sudah dalam kondisi prima untuk hal apa pun yang akan terjadi. Ichigo sudah mengetahui langkah apa yang akan diambilnya nanti.

Derap kaki kuda terdengar teratur, tak berdetum keras layaknya gendang yang ditabu. Pintu kerajaan Bleach sudah terbuka lebar semenjak tadi. Para prajurit istana Bleach bersiap siaga saat sebuah barisan berkuda memasuki pandangan mata, simbol kerajaan yang berkibar itu mereka kenali.

Uryuu melirik Ichigo yang begitu tenang, membuat kepala bersurai malam menggeleng kecil akannya. Benar-benar layaknya shinigami, penguasa nyawa dalam titelnya sebagainya seorang raja.

Ichigo terpaku, hal itu tak luput dari pengamatan Uryuu, apa gerangan yang membuat sang raja begitu. Mata kelam mengikut arah pandangan Ichigo, detik itu juga panglima perang ini mematung. Di sana di lihat sebuah sosok yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan, seorang yang menggunakan pakaian serba putih, sebuah kain kepala berwarna putih menutupi sirah kelamnya.

Ichigo mencoba menguasai diri, semua bercampur aduk dalam dadanya, gemuruh aneh baru dirasakan pada saat ini. Hazel menyorot dalam, memerhatikan sang perdana menteri yang berpenampilan begitu polos, sedikit pun tak menggunakan pelindung apa pun terhadap dirinya.

Memang benar dugaan Ichigo, Rukia akan kembali datang ke istananya, melihat kecerdikan gadis itu dalam bertindak. Akan tetapi, ia tetap terpaku akan aksi berani sang gadis, bahkan ia membuat Ichigo bungkam dan termangu. Kain kepala yang digunakan sang perdana menteri adalah miliknya, yang diberikan kepada sang pemberontak dalam istana Soul Society tersebut.

Mereka tak menyadari ketegangang Uryuu dan Ichigo dalam mengenali wujud sang perdana menteri. Rukia duduk tenang di atas kuda memimpin barisannya, membuat Ichigo memerhatikan tindakkannya dengan seksama. Kebisuan masih terjadi, membuat jemari Ichigo gemetar karenanya, semakin lama dipandang, semakin raja Bleach tak sabar. Ia menunggu, hal apalagi yang akan dilakukan gadis ini.

Para panglima kerajaan Soul Society serentak menuruni kuda begitu mendaptkan aba-aba dari pimpinanya, jirah tempur masih mereka gunakan. Rukia menuruni sang kuda, mata kelam menatap tenang meski ketegangan melingkupi seluruh kerajaan ini.

"Hormat kepada Penguasa Bleach. " Hisagi Shuuhei memandu semua prajuritnya, Rukia menundukkan kepala sedikit karenanya.

"Di terima." Mereka serentak bangun, membuat kesunyian kembali terjadi. Mata Ichigo masih tak lepas akan sosok Rukia yang sekarang, ia tak berhenti terkagum, melihat pemikiran gadis ini. Memasuki istananya dengan berani, serta memberikan peringat akan siapa yang dihadipnya sekarang.

Bukan tanpa alasan Rukia mengenakan tutup kepala pemberian Ichigo, gadis ini ingin mengingatkan sang raja. Siapa dirinya saat kain kepala ini diberikan kepadanya. Yah, Rukia ingin memberi tahu, 'Aku Rukia, Sang Pedana Menteri, orang yang akan melakukan apa pun jika ketenangan diusik.'

"Yang Mulia, tidakkah ini terlalu ramai untuk penyambutan kami?" Rukia tersenyum kecil, menyindir sang raja yang sudah siap strategi untuk hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Yah, karena kunjungan ini butuh pelayanan ekstra, mengingat yang Anda bawa." Rukia mengangkat sebelah alis, senang dengan tanggapan Ichigo.

"Tentu, itu harus dilakukan Yang Mulia, _karena sang dewi pun bisa berganti wujud menjadi shinigami."_ Para panglima Bleach mengeratkan gengaman, bersiap mencabut senjata jika diperintahkan.

Ichigo menyeringai kecil, betul- betul orang yang menarik batin sang raja senang. _"Karena itu, sang pemuja ingin menaburkan bunga…"_ Gigi dalam Rukia beradu pelan, itupun tak luput dari pandangan Ichigo. Rukia mengerti makna yang diucapkan Ichigo barusan, bahwa Ichigo menawarkan sesuatu untuk menyurutkan amarahnya.

"Apa saya bisa melihatnya?" Rukia meminta.

" _Bunga?"_ Mereka yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini hanya bisa mengamati keadaan. Mendengar hal demikian membuat Rukia menaikkan ujung bibir, membuat Ichigo tersenyum kecil akan seraut kilat tak senang dari sang perdana menteri.

"Tahanan itu, Yang Mulia," ujar Rukia tegas. Jawaban demikian membuat Ichigo mengangguk pelan.

"Bawa ke sini, Panglima Uryuu…"

Dengan bergegas Uryuu memerintahkan prajurit untuk membawa tahanan. Seorang pria yang terlihat kotor berjalan gemetar, wajah itu penuh memar dengan rambut acak-acakan. Ke dua tangan terbelit ke atas, dipasung di atas bahunya sendiri. Tubuh itu terhuyung, didorong dan didudukkan paksa di hadapan Rukia.

"Panglima Ichimaru, bawa kemari," Ichigo terdiam, melihat sebuah sel tahanan yang di dorong dengan ditutupi sebuah kain hitam. "Buka," ujar Rukia rendah.

Para mata membulat, tak percaya akan seseorang yang di lihat. Di sana raja Karakura, Ginjow bernasib miris. Mahkota sudah tak dikenakan, baju kebesaran sudah tak bisa dinilai rupanya. Begitu terlihat kumal, dan menyedihkan.

"Katakan, apa dia yang memerintahkanmu? Untuk melukain Raja Soul Society?" Rukia mendesis rendah, reiatsu dingin merebak ke seluruh istana Bleach. Sang tersangka mengangkat kepala, melirik takut serta gemetar kepada Raja Ginjow akibat merasakan reiatsu Rukia.

Raja Ginjow menatap sayup dengan wajah lelah, luka yang ia terima membuat kepalanya berputar, begitu pusing. "Ah, begitu setia akan Tuannya." Rukia menahan senyum, melihat kebungkaman sang tahanan. Ichigo mendekat kepada Rukia, meski hal itu tak membuat Rukia mengalihkan mata.

Rukia mengetahui, Ichigo sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menghabisi tahanan ini sekarang juga. Pria ini meghormati, bahwa Rukia yang lebih pantas memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukan kepada tahanan tersebut.

Semua panglima Bleach memegang gagang senjata, saat pedang milik sang raja keluar dari sarungnya. Ichigo begitu menahan kesenangan dalam dirinya, begitu mata Rukia melirik liar kepada para panglimanya. Pada saat ini, pedang milik Yang Mulia Ichigo Kurosaki berada dalam genggaman Sang Perdana Menteri Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo sedikit mundur, begitu Rukia menggenggam penuh pedangnya. Rukia melangkah ke belakang seorang tahanan, membuat semua mata tercuri karenanya. Tubuh gemetar hebat, mata membulat dengan mata memerah saat benda tajam menyentuh leher. Tahan itu tak berdaya dalam ketakutan.

"Terlambat."

Semua mata melotot ngeri, para putri yang menyaksikan menjerit tertahan saat benda itu memutuskan sebuah anggota badan. Rukia datar, meski baju depanya dibanjiri warna merah. Napas diambil sedikit dalam, punggung tangan mengusap pipi yang diciprati darah. Membuat polesan warna yang begitu unik di mata Ichigo.

Kepala yang masih digenggam di lemparkan ke depan, menggelinding pas di hadapn Raja Ginjow yang menelan ludah kering mengingat adegan barusan. Rukia tak mendengar alasan lagi dari tahan yang baru melayangkan nyawa itu. Begitu kata 'terlambat' keluar, hati Rukia sudah membeku. Memutuskan sang kepala dengan sekali tebas.

Para raja sempat menahan napas menyaksikan pembantaian dalam istana Bleach, dan hal itu dilakukan di hadapan Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia tersenyum kecil, berjalan menghampiri Ichigo yang berdiam diri menantikan dirinya. "Diriku benar, kan? Pedang ini mewakili Anda, Yang Mulia?" Mata Rukia sedikit membesar memerhatikan Ichigo yang berekspresi datar.

"Kau begitu cerdik, _begitu ingin kupetik,_ " Gumam Ichigo pelan, nyaris tak terdengar selain Rukia. Mendengar hal demikian alis Rukia beradu, tersenyum menantang. Melihat ketidaksabaran seorang Ichigo Kurosaki akan suatu hal.

Rukia mengetahui kata barusan, Ichigo ingin memilikinya, meski dalam artian yang berbeda. "Beristirahatlah sejenak, Perdana Menteri pasti lelah karena langsung ke sini habis bertempur." Ichigo tak menunggu reaksi Rukia, diperintahkan semua pelayannya menjamu tamu yang hampir menjadi musuh mereka.

Mereka bubar, melakukan tugas masing-masing. Para prajurit menggotong mayat tahanan, kepalanya dibungkus karung. Ichigo melirik Rukia, diperhatikan gadis yang mengenakan kain kepala kepunyaannya, segaris senyum terukir. Hah, pintar sekali dirimu memyembunyikan diri.

Pedang Ichigo remat. "Pelayan, bersihkan pedang ini." Rukia mengalihkan mata, kain kepala yang menjuntai ke bahu bergerak pelan dibawa angin.

"Tunggu, berikan kepada saya…"

Prajurit yang bersangkutan terdiam, bingung harus bagaimana. Ichigo memerhatikan, Rukia mengambil benda itu, serta menyuruh sang prajurit pergi melaksanakan tugasnya kembali.

"Hanya saya, yang pantas memegang ini." Detik ini juga mata hazel membola dengan bibir menyeringai mendengar hal barusan. Rukia Kuchiki mengangkat alis, setelah menyerukan pendapatnya, kemaunya.

"Sungguh lancang," Desisi Ichigo senang, membuat Rukia tersenyum sambil menunduk dan mohon diri. Mata hazel tak lepas dari Sang Perdana Menteri, ia terus mengiringi langkah itu sampai Rukia menghilang.

Kenapa baru sekarang? Ichigo mengguman dalam hati. Kenapa baru sekarang menampakkan taringmu. Ichigo sudah menungu begitu lama, seseorang yang bisa mengimbanginya, tanpa harus gentar meski hazel berkilat buas ingin melahap saingannya.

* * *

Rukia dilayani sedemikian rupa, akan tetapi sang gadis tak mau dilayani. Dan di sini Rukia menatap lurus dinding kayu pemandian, ia sedang membersihkan diri, kelopak bunga menaburi bak mandinya. Amarah masih melingkupi diri, sedikit pun tak menyurut meski sudah memenggal salah satu kepala musuhnya.

Kepala bersurai malam penuh dengan isi, seakan begitu elastis menerima apa pun untuk dimasukkan. Rukia bukan orang yang puas dan berbangga diri, baginya ini hanya sebuah awal. Sekarang tak ada yang bisa melindunginya, Raja Kyoraku yang selama ini jadi pembatas diri sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Rukia mendesah, kedua tangan meraup air lalu mengusapkannya ke wajah. Perlahan ia beranjak, saat dirasakan tubuh sudah bersih dan kembali terasa hangat. Mata melirik ruangan yang tak sama lagi saat pertama kali ia memasuki, ini terlihat lebih banyak hiasan, membuat Rukia tersenyum miring.

Rukia mengenaka pakaian bewarna putih dengan perpaduan hitam di bahunya. Ukiran bunga putih di bahu itu membuat sang bunga seakan hidup. Para pelayan membantu saat rambut panjang tersebut akan dibentuk. Tusuk konde berukiran burung phonix emas menghiasi di kedua sisi kepala, rambut separuh digerai, membuat Rukia terlihat lebih santai.

"Cukup," Rukia mengintruksi pelan, begitu dirasa para pelayan mendandani ia layaknya seorang pengantin. Mereka mundur teratur, begitu Rukia berdiri untuk menghampiri sebuah cermin yang berukiran rubah berekor sembilan, yang mana ekor tersebut mencengkram kuat kaca berbentuk bulat di tengahnya.

"Kalian boleh pergi," Para pelayan tak berani membantah, apalagi begitu mendengar desa-desu mengenai perempuan satu ini. Kembali ia mengamati diri di cermin, menatap rupa yang tak pernah ia lihat berlama-lama. Wajah ini begitu banyak mengingatkan ia akan Kuchiki, ayah, ibu, kakak, beserta Kuchiki yang telah dibantai.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa tenang atas dosa masa lalu…" suara mendesis, mata bulat memerah dengan menatap benci. Kembali Rukia menguasai diri, dipejamkan mata sebelum membalikkan tubuh. Kaki melangkah perlahan menghampiri pintu, langkah Rukia terasa berat, sangat berat.

Rukia mengetahui betul, sepanjang jalan begitu banyak mata yang menghujami tubuhnya. Tapi dia Rukia, seorang perdana menteri Soul Society, nama itu tak mengizinkan ia memiliki rasa takut. Meski ada, ia harus menantang hal itu, sekalipun Dewa pencabut nyawa di hadapannya.

Kaki menghentikan langkah, saat di lihat seraut wajah yang ia kenali tak begitu lama ini. Wajah itu cantik, ia menggunakan baju berwarna merah. "Hormat, Perdana Menteri." Rukia mengejap perlahan, sejumput senyum ia sematkan. Di hadapannya Senna Yamamoto memandang berani kepadanya. Dua orang pelayan di balik punggung Senna hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

"Di terima," Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi," Senna berujar dengan senyum manis, membuat Rukia menghadapi tenang emosi yang bergejolak dalam diri dara muda ini. "Selamat atas kemenangan Perdana Menteri dalam peperangan." Rukia masih memberikan senyum segaris, membiarkan burung kecil ini berkicau senyaringnya.

"Terima kasih, jujur saja, diriku masih haus darah…" Ludah kering mereka telan, meski Rukia mengatakan itu dengan nada santai dan bergurau, bisa dirasakan reiatsu dingin merebak. Senna memandang Rukia, menguatkan diri terhadap perempuan yang membuat amarahnya masih bersarang di dalam dadanya.

"Benarkah?"

Rukia mengangkat ujung bibir, sekejap ia menatap penuh kepada Senna. Alis pendek itu naik, melihat bibir gadis ini menahan sesuatu. Di perhatikan sekujur tubuh Senna, membuat yang bersangkutan berusaha menenangkan diri.

Rukia menahan senyum dengan alis beradu, "Maaf, diriku lupa di mana ini, suasan perang masih menguasai diriku." Rukia mengambil tangan Senna ke dalam genggamannya. "Sampai dirimu gemetar seperti ini." Rukia menatap lurus kepada Senna dengan senyum kecil.

Benci, Senna benci akan keadaan ini, orang ini bisa membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar takut, diluar kendalinya.

Rukia menepuk-menepuk pelan punggung tangan Senna, membuat sang empunya menahan ketakutan begitu hebat. _"Jika merasa dirimu terancam, maka amankan posisimu, hanya seorang penguasa yang bisa membuatmu merasa aman."_ Senna menarik napas dalam, saat kalimat ambigu diberikan dengan mata menyorot dingin kepadanya.

Rukia melepaskan genggamannya dengan perlahan, "Jika hanya diam di tempat, engkau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa," Rukia berujar pelan, lalu menganggukkan kepala kecil sebagai kata permisi.

Jemari Senna tak lagi gemetar, karena saat ini pembulu darahnya seakan membeku, dingin, takut. Ingin rasanya menjerit, melampiaskan rasa kekesalannya akan perempuan itu. Rukia tak ambil pusing, menghadapi orang yang penuh emosional sangat gampang membungkamnya. Sejujurnya ia mengajari gadis itu untuk lebih agresif dalam bertindak, mengingat posisinya melebihi gadis-gadis yang mengikuti sayembara itu. Ia lebih berpeluang besar terhadap Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia terus melangkah, kakinya membawa menelusuri tangga-tangga istana Bleach yang berwarna merah bata. Tiada lelah, ia terus menaiki tangga menuju ke atas, sampai tiba ia di muka pintu. Mata mengerjap, saat cahaya matahari pagi menyambutnya dengan terang. Ini puncak dari istana Bleach, membuat Rukia sedikit terkesima melihat keindahannya. Tanpa terasa ia mengembangkan senyum.

Tangan terangkat, saat Rukia merasakan kilat cahaya mengenai matanya. Di ikuti arah kilatan, di sana, berdiri seorang Ichigo Kurosaki dengan posisi memasang kuda-kuda sambil memainkan pedangnya. Mata lemon menatap lurus, melihat otot-otot yang begitu terlatih. Ichigo terus melatih seni bela pedangnya. Mata hazel tersebut begitu tajam, tak sangsi musuhnya bisa gentar.

"Tak ingin bergabung?" Rukia mengerjap, menundukkan kepala saat sadar Ichigo sudah menatapnya dengan senyum menggoda. "Saya dengar Perdana Menteri suka bela diri?" Ichigo sedikit mendekat sambil menelusuri bilah pedangnya dengan ibu jari. Peluh mengaliri dada bidang yang telanjang, kulit eksotis memberikan keunggulan tersendiri untuk menilai kesempurnaan paras raja ini di mata Rukia.

"Hormat, Yang Mulia…" Rukia menunduk hormat, biar bagaimanapun sikapnya terlihat lancang karena tindakkannya barusan. Baru memberi hormat saat sang raja menegur. "Tidak sesuka itu Yang Mulia, tapi saya merasa terhormat menerima ajakan Yang Mulia," Ichigo tersenyum miring, saat Rukia berujar dengan mata masih menunduk ke bawah.

Ichigo menghampiri beberapa pedang yang sudah tersedia untuknya berlatih, melihat hal itu Rukia hanya memerhatikan. Ia menunduk saat Ichigo kembali menghampirinya, "Ini, buat diriku senang sebelum Anda pergi." Rukia mengedip, melihat sebuah pedang disodorkan kepadanya.

"Baiklah." Rukia menerima, mengambil sang pedang. Ia berjalan sedikit menjauh, jemari itu membuka sebuah tali yang mengikat bajunya. Rukia membuka rompi luar pakaiannya. Ichigo terdiam, begitu Rukia terlihat begitu putih, kain katun membalut tubuh mungil tersebut. Jangan berpikiran aneh, baju itu tak sedikit pun memperlihatkan bagian dalam tubuh Rukia.

Rukia melepas rompi jubahnya untuk mempermudah diri untuk bergerak. Hazel menatap lurus, saat di lihat Rukia menggenggam pedang dengan kuda-kuda depan. "Berhenti." Alis menekuk, saat di lihat Ichigo menghampiri jubah miliknya sendiri yang tergeletak di tempat duduk. "Gunakan ini." Kembali Ichigo mendekat dengan tangan terulur, sebuah pintalan benang berwarna merah diberikan. "Ikat rambutmu." Ichigo memberitahukan maksudnya.

Hazel memerhatikan jemari mungil yang mengikat helaian rambutnya dengan telaten. Kembali Rukia mengambil posisi seperti semula, memasang kuda-kuda. "Mulailah," Rukia menatap tenang kepada hazel yang menyorot dengan menantang.

 **Trangg**

Rukia menahan ayunan pedang yang di arahkan kepadanya, membuat Ichigo tersenyum melihat ketenangan Rukia menerima serangan pertamanya. Mereka mengadu pedang, Rukia mulai melakukan perlawanan kecil. Ichigo tak berniat mengendurkan serangan, Rukia pun tak berniat sungkan untuk menyerang.

Rukia menahan napas, saat tubuh di dorong ke tiang beton. Ichigo sedikit mengatur napas, mata biru menatap tiada takut kepada hazel yang ingin menguasainya. Tangan Rukia masih sigap menggenggam pedang, meski Ichigo menekan keras bilah pedangnya kepada sang gadis. Dua benda tajam itu menjadi pembatas. Tangan tetap siaga, namun kedua pasang mata itu saling mengamati.

Mereka bisa merasakan hembusan masing-masing, Ichigo menahan diri melihat bibir mungil sedikit gemetar menahan emosinya. Rukia mengatupkan bibir rapat, kembali tangan itu mendapatkan kekuatannya. Ichigo mundur selangkah begitu Rukia menekan bilah pedang mereka. Ichigo mengelak, sedikit terkejut melihat gadis ini tak sungkan mengayunkan kembali pedangnya.

Ichigo menahan bilah pedang yang akan menyabet lehernya, ia sigap menahan serangan Rukia. "Perdana Menteri Soul Society, saya harap Anda ingat siapa saya?" Rukia melepaskan serangannya, membuat Ichigo tersenyum akan gadis yang melepaskan buruan. Mata bundar memincing, ia tersenyum, tanpa aba-aba kembali diserang Ichigo.

Ichigo menyeringai, melihat sedikit emosi Rukia, entah kenapa ia suka melihatnya. Dengan telaten jemari Ichigo menyisipkan jemari ke rambut Rukia, membuat ikatan benang merah terlepas. Rukia mentap Ichigo tak suka. " Yang Mulia, itu tidak benar?" Rukia sedikit kesal melihat kelakuan Ichigo, menguraikan rambutnya untuk menghalangi penglihatannya dalam menyerang.

Rukia menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang, membuat Ichigo bergerak cepat. "A-a—" Rukia hanya menatap kaget, apalagi raja ini menatap begitu ingin melahapnya.

"Alasan yang sama, rambutmu itu juga menghalangiku pandanganku." Mata besar menatap lurus, melihat Ichigo menebalkan tekanan reiatsunya. Rukia merasa sedikit panas, apalagi merasakan napas pria ini, tanpa sadar membuat ia menelan ludah. Ichigo memerhatikan rupa Rukia, gadis ini sedang mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ingin rasanya Rukia melenyapkan tembok beton yang memerangkap dirinya terhadap Ichigo. Sang raja bisa merasakan dirinya menghangat, tanpa sadar membawa sang kepala mendekat kepada surai malam. Rukia memejamkan mata, saat dirasa benda lembut menghampiri keningnya. Ichigo mencium lama, dengan mata tertutup, ingin memberitahukan apa maksudnya kepada Rukia.

Rukia menahan diri, menahan seringaian, ia mengerti betul akan makna tindakan dari Ichigo Kurosaki barusan. 'Aku akan selalu memikirkanmu.' Tentu, Ichigo tidak akan melupakannya, akan selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Ini politik, membuat Rukia mengulum senyum melihat peringatan yang tak biasa ini.

Rukia menjatuhkan pedangnya, menarik lembut kepala bersurai menyala. Ichigo terdiam, menunggu tindakkan Rukia kepadanya. Perlahan ia mendekat, hembusan napas Rukia yang begitu dekat dengan wajah, membuat Ichigo mengejapkan mata. Dan pada saat itulah bahu Ichigo sedikit mengejang merasakan benda lembut di kelopak matanya.

Rukia mencium bergantian dua kelopak mata Ichigo, perlahan mata terbuka begitu dirasakan benda lembab menjauhi kulitnya. Punggung Ichigo sedikit membungkuk, Rukia masih memegang kedua sisi kepala sang raja. Sentuhan jemari mungil di kulitnya membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Ichigo, panas dan dingin timpang-tindih.

'Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu.' Itu maksud dari tindakkan Rukia barusan, membuat Ichigo senang, merasa ditantang akan peringatan barusan. Rukia tidak akan melepaskan siapapun yang mengusiknya, ia akan selalu memantau pergerakkan orang itu.

"Padahal dirimu begitu memenuhi sebagai seorang ratu," Ichigo berbisik pelan. Membuat Rukia menggigit bibir bagian dalam, begitu cuping telinganya dikecup pelan.

"Yang Mulia, ingat siapa Anda—"

"Aku ingat, jadi biarkan kita sebagai Ichigo dan Rukia saja saat ini." Bibir Rukia terkatup ratap begitu reiatsu Ichigo terasa aneh, membuat emosi kembali tersemat di dalam hati.

"Jangan harap, _Ichigo dan Rukia_ tidak akan pernah ada," Ichigo terdiam, merasakan reiatsu dingin Rukia. "Yang ada hanya _Yang Mulia dan Perdana Menteri_." Senyum ditahan, membuat Ichigo semakin tak sabar melihat orang ini beralih kepadanya, kepada kerajaan Bleach.

Rukia begitu kuat menolak dirinya, sudah dipastikan gadis ini begitu awas akan perkataannya serta tindakkanya. Kuchiki muda tak tergiur akan sanjungan dari sang raja, karena yang ia tangkap bukan hal seperti itu. Melainkan sebuah ajakan, isyarat bahwa ia akan bermain politik didalamnya.

Detik ini mereka saling menyadari, bahaya dan kenyamanan menjadi satu saling tarik menarik jika mereka berdekatan, saling menghampiri.

 **TBC**

 **###**

 **Happy New Year, dan selamat Natal bagi yang menjalankan… Ah, langkah baru baru bagi Author dan kalian semua** **…**

Lama tak bersua dengan fic ini, apa kalian suka dengan chap tujuh? Saya sangat berusaha dan teliti dalam menyusun alur cerita ini, agar tak merusak karakter Ichigo maupun Rukia. Tidak ingin ini terlalu romance yang mellow, akan tetapi ingin menunjukkan karakter mereka dalam menguasai perasaan masing-masing dalam intrik politik.

Sesuai dengan judul yang memakai garis besar nama peran utama, maka author lebih fokus kepada mereka.

Untuk kalian yang selalu mendukung dan membaca fic-fic saya, di tahun baru ini saya akan memenuhi beberapa permintaan kalian. Keinginan atau adegan apa yang kalian inginkan untuk disematkan dalam fic-fic saya yang bertema IchiRuki? Saya akan memenuhi jika itu selaras untuk jalan cerita. Dan adegan yang kalian pinta tidak janji akan saya masukin di fic ini, bisa saja saya sematkan di fic IchiRuki yang lain…. Hal itu bisa terjadi jika keinginan kalian selaras untuk jalan ceritanya lho, siapa tahu ada pemikiran kalian yang sama dengan author whohohohohoh #Mengayunkankipas :V

Untuk kalian yang menunggu dan selalu mereview, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, saya sangat senang akan hal itu, maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-persatu

Salam, Naruki…


	8. Chapter 8 Awan Mendung

**IchiRuki in The Bleach World**

 **By**

 **Kucik1Naruki-chan**

 **Genre : drama, hurt/comport, romance, fantasy**

 **Rate : M (menyusul)**

 **Fairing : Ichiruki**

Chapter 8 : Awan mendung

Soul Society muram, cahayanya meredup seiring mata sang raja yang mengatup. Tiada yang tahu kapan langit malam raja Kyouraku terbuka. Hal demikian meninggalkan sang perdana menteri dalam kesuraman.

Orihime berdiri muram di belakang Rukia, mata kelabu tiada henti menatap penuh kecemasan. Rukia tiada ekspresi, manik birunya semakin tenggelam dalam kabut pekat. Dua sahabatnya tiada yang bisa mencairkan rautnya. Mereka tidak menyangka, raja Kyouraku membawa pengaruh besar bagi Rukia.

Mayuri selalu setiap meracik ramuan, sedangkan Orihime selalu memantau kondisi fisiknya. Entah apa yang terjadi, semua hal itu tak kunjung membuat Kyouraku membuka matanya. Hanya dada yang turun naik itulah yang membuat mereka legah. Mengetahui jika sang raja masih ada di dunia ini.

 _Apa yang membuat Anda betah dalam buaian mimpi? Apa Anda lelah dengan diriku? Apa Anda muak dengan kerajaan Anda sendiri?_ Batin Rukia memandang Kyoraku yang damai dalam keterdiaman.

"Perdana Menteri, utusan dari kerajaan Bleach telah datang," kata seorang pelayan di ambang pintu.

"Persilahkan masuk," jawab Rukia tampa memandang sang pelayan.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat, mereka berdiri di sisi kanan sang raja. Di sana terlihat Unohana dan Urahara, memandang cemas Kyouraku yang tiada perubahan. "Hormat, Perdana Menteri. Bagaimana perkembangan Sang Raja?" tanya Unohana penuh keibuan.

Manik biru menatap, ia tersenyum dengan kepala menggeleng. Sudah sebulan ini utusan tabib kerajaan Bleach membantu dalam sesi kesembuhan. Setiap minggu mereka membawa obat untuk sang raja. Sudah sebulan lebih Kyouraku belum ada pergerakkan sedikit pun.

"Kami akan berusaha lebih keras," tutur Urahara di balik kipasnya. Mata yang biasanya penuh mistis itu nampak serius.

Rukia tidak menuntut apa-apa lagi dari Bleach, karena sudah terbukti sang raja membuktikan ketidakbersalahan dirinya. Namun entah mengapa Ichigo Kurosaki masih ingin terlibat. Rukia tidak mau berpikir panjang kali ini, dirinya sekarang begitu penuh akan Kyouraku dan kerajaan Soul Society.

Meski utusan dari kerajaan itu terus berdatangan, namun Ichigo sekalipun tak mengunjungi. Rukia sendiri tidak ingin menemui pria itu, keadaannya yang seperti ini tak mau Ichigo mengetahui. Memikirkan seringaian Yang Mulia Ichigo Kurosaki saja sudah membuat perut dalam berkedut.

Harga diri? Tentu saja itu harus ada padanya. Sekarang ia orang tertinggi di sini, ucapannya adalah mutlak bagi Soul Society. Rukia tidak mau terlihat lemah, membiarkan musuhnya menarik senyuman karena awan hitam yang menaungi kerajaannya.

Meski demikian, Rukia tak menapik, dia perlu sandaran. Gengaman yang meneguhkan hatinya. Kehangatan yang memukul semangat juangnya. Ketenangan yang memupuk keberaniannya. Namun sekarang, orang itu sedang berbaring dalam kebisuan. Kyouraku orang yang selama ini mengingatkannya tentang mendiang kakeknya. Tentang kerajaannya ini, tanggung jawabnya.

Rukia gamang, ia mencengkram lengan kursinya untuk menguatkan diri. Orihime meringis dalam hati, ia tahu sahabatnya sedang kalut saat ini. Rukia semakin tak banyak bicara sekarang, ia dan Shuuhei tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ini ramuan dariku, berikan setiap empat jam sekali," kata Urahara memberikan obat buatannya kepada Rukia.

Tangan yang menggunakan cincin giok mengambil botol seukuran telapak tangan. Diperhatikan botol sebening kaca, di sana cairan hijau kehitaman begitu pekat. "Apa Raja kami menjadi percobaanmu?" tanya Rukia melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu Perdana Menteri," jawab Urahara cepat, tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman akan maksudnya. Rukia menyeringai dengan mengangkat ujung alisnya.

"Jangan tegang begitu, kami menerima bantuan kalian." Mata indah menatap Urahara yang tegang sesaat. Ia tidak mau perselisihan yang baru menyurut antar kerjaannya dengan perempuan ini kembali tegang.

"Orihime, minumkanlah," pinta Rukia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Baik," jawab Orihime berjalan kesamping Rukia. Jemari lentik membuka tutup botol, diambil cawan kecil untuk menuangkan isi ramuannya.

Rukia beranjak, mendekati Kyouraku dan duduk di sisinya. Dengan perlahan kedua tangannya membangungkan kepala Kyouraku. Kepala Rukia mengangguk, memberi isyarat agar segera meminumkannya.

Urahara maupun Unohana menatap serius, berdoa ini akan membuahkan hasil. "Perdana Menteri, obat ini berjalan lambat. Semua akan diketahui hasilnya jika satu botol itu sudah dihabiskan," terang Urahara.

"Iya," kata Rukia menatap sekilas. Di sana Orihime meminunkan dengan hati-hati. Memastikan tidak menetes keluar dan terminum.

Kepala itu kembali direbahkan, Rukia sedih melihat tubuh Kyouraku yang semakin kurus. Untung Mayuri terus bereksperimen. Pria itu tiada henti agar ada suatu gizi yang masuk ke dalam diri Kyouraku. Sayuran dan buah ia haluskan, airnya diperas dan diminumkan.

"Kalian istirahatlah di kamar yang sudah dipersiapkan. Kalian harus menempuh perjalanan lagi besok." Uraha dan Unohana mengangguk mendengarnya.

Dua orang itu beranjak ke luar, mereka berdua larut dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Sampai tiba Unohana menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kita melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Urahara melihat wanita ini.

"Ya Dewa," jerit Unohana tertahan, wajahnya pucat. "Yang Mulia…" Mata istri Kenpaci membulat disusul wajah tegang Urahara.

* * *

Kepala terasa berat, sekarang Rukia bisa merasakan efek dari kesibukkannya. Ia sering tidur larut malam, bahkan tidurnya tidak pernah nyenyak. Berbagai pikiran menggelantungi dirinya. Rukia tidak napsu makan belakangan ini, perutnya sering mual.

Tangan Rukia meraba tiang, mencengkramnya erat ketika kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Rukia sengaja memilih jalan ini untuk menuju paviliumnya, mewanti ketidaksehatannya agar tak terlihat orang lain.

Mata memincing, Rukia melirik tajam ke samping. Ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, ia bisa merasakan hal itu. "Siapa? Keluar?" kata Rukia menggertak. Rukia merasakan kehangatan ini, perlahan ia berbalik, menatap ujung persimpangan yang dilewati tadi.

Perlahan siluet yang dikenal menampakkan diri, mata bundar itu perlahan membuat rahang Rukia mengendur. "Salam Perdana Menteri."

"Ishino?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya, ia bahkan belum menjawab salam si kecil.

Si kecil mendekat, masih mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Apa Anda tidak ingin memberikanku berkah?" tanya Ishino membuat Rukia mengulum senyum.

"Semoga kaubahagia," kata Rukia mengelus surai malam Ishino sebelum anak itu berlutut untuknya. "Bagaimana bisa ada di sini?" kata Rukia menatap senang di kedua matanya.

"Aku yang membawanya ke sini."

Rukia menegang, terakhir kali mendengar suara itu ketika kunjungan terakhirnya ke Bleach. Mata seakan tak sabar, dengan kasar diseret bola matanya ke asal suara. Manik hazel menyorot terang, tajam. Hal itu masih sama saat terakhir kali mereka jumpa.

"Iya, Yang Mulia mengizinkanku ikut," mata Rukia mengedip mendengar penuturan Ishino. Rukia hanya menipiskan bibir melihat senyum lebar putra Uryuu Ishida.

Ichigo menghampiri, entah kenapa ia menelan ludah kering merasakan sorot tajam menghujamnya. "Hormat Yang Mulia, kenapa tidak memberitahukan keikutsertaan Anda? Maaf atas ketidaklayakan menyambut Paduka," ujar Rukia menundukkan kepala sedikit, penuh hormat.

"Aku memang menginginkannya. Lagian aku tidak mau musuhku mengetahui keberangkatanku, itu akan menjadi masalah buatku," terang Ichigo menatap Rukia yang masih menundukkan matanya.

Rukia mendesis dalam hati melihat pemikiran Ichigo Kurosaki. Cerdik. Besar kemungkinan diperjalan akan ada pengacau untuk pria itu. Atau musuh menjadikan keberangkatan sang raja untuk menyerang kerajaan Bleach. Insiden terlukannya Kyouraku dalam istana itu sudah menyebar. Besar kemungkinan mereka meragukan pertahanan Ichigo Kurosaki.

Meski demikian para musuh berpikir ulang, mengingat Ichigo tiada belas kasih meski musuh sudah dalam genggaman. Cara raja itu menyiksa tawanan bukan isapan jempol. Bahkan sampai kemarin ada yang masih berani ingin menyusup. Alhasil ia ditimbun di dalam tanah sebatas tengkuknya setelah ratusan kali menerima cambuk. Kepala sang penyusup sudah penuh memar, pria itu sudah tak bisa malu lagi dengan cibiran para manusia yang berada di halaman istana.

Menyiksa mental dan jiwa, itulah Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Mari saya antarkan ke tempat Anda," kata Rukia memecah keheningan. Bahkan Ishino hanya terdiam di antara mereka.

"Yang Mulia, saya ingin bermain," celetuk Ishino.

"Tidak sekarang, Paman akan membawamu ke kediaman bangsawan Shiba nanti," kata Ichigo membuat Ishino mengangguk patuh.

"Apa Yang Mulia akan bermalam di sana?" tanya Rukia serius. Ichigo yang mendengar itu mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

" _Apa ada tempat di sana untukku?"_ Rukia terdiam mendengarnya, mencerna maksud dari Ichigo. Sekejap pipi Rukia memanas, mendengar undangan tersirat dari sang raja yang menggodanya.

"Ekhm, saya akan mengantar Anda ke kediaman bangsawan Shiba. Mari," kata Rukia mengendalikan dirinya. Di sana Ichigo puas, melihat tampang batu Rukia yang melunak. Tahu juga perempuan ini tersipu.

"Aku belum ingin ke sana," terang Ichigo, dengan mata melirik sekitar.

"Perdana Menteri, Anda pucat," kata Ishino yang semenjak tadi memerhatikan rupa Rukia.

Ichigo beralih cepat, mendengar penuturan dari Ishino. Rukia mengedip, ia terdiam dengan tak enak hati diperhatikan oleh sang hazel. Semenjak tadi Rukia mencoba biasa, menahan denyutan yang tak kunjung mereda di kepalanya.

"Cepat ke bilikmu," kata Ichigo tegas. "Sebelum aku yang membawamu ke sana," tambah Ichigo yang melihat Rukia ingin membantahnya.

Rukia bungkam, memejamkan mata saat kalah beragumen dengan Ichigo. Kondisi ini membuatnya lelah, meski hanya untuk berujar. "Ishino, ikut dengan Perdana Menteri, kembali ke sini jika terjadi sesuatu terhadapnya."

"Baik, Yang Mulia," jawab Ishino tanggap. "Perdana Menteri, aku boleh ikut, kan?" pinta Ishino menatap harap.

Rukia menggigit bibir dalamnya, tak bisa membantah. Sial, ini pasti ulah penguasa satu ini. Dia menjadikan keikutsertaan Ishino untuk memanfaatkan situasi. Mendekatinya, mengintainya. Rukia sendiri tak bisa menolak Ishino, putra dari Kotetsu ini membuatnya suka.

"Apa Paman tidak boleh ikut?"

Rukia membatu, ia menyorot Ichigo yang menyeringai lebar mendengar penuturan Ishino barusan. Tangan mengepal erat, melihat Ichigo begitu cerdik memahami situasi. Wajah Rukia yang menahan kesal itu Ichigo nikmati, dalam hati ia tertawa keras.

Ah, memang tidak salah ia mengikutsertakan Ishino dalam sesi kunjangan ini.

"Tentu, tentu saja itu boleh," rahang Rukia mengatup rapat setelah berucap. Kepalanya berdenyut dua kali lipat melihat ulah pria satu ini. Ichigo Kurosaki memang tahu betul membalas seseorang. Jangan kira pria ini menerima semua perlakuan Rukia dulu kepadanya. Perempuan ini harus jinak di bawahnya.

"Paman, kita bisa pergi bersama," kata Ishino senang, sedangkan Rukia meringis karenanya.

Bilik Rukia teras sejuk, beberapa pohon menghiasi halaman. Para dayang membungkuk hormat. Meski tidak mengetahui siapa Ichigo karena mahkotanya tidak dikenakan, mereka tetap menghormati. Aura pria itu membuat mereka sungkan, apalagi pakaian layaknya bangsawan terhormat.

Ichigo maupun Ishino melilitkan sebuah kain merah di kepalanya. Membuat mereka berdecak kagum akan rupa mereka berdua.

Bau harum mereka rasakan saat memasuki ruang tamu Rukia. "Ambilkan makanan terbaik untuk Yang Mulia," kata Rukia kepada seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu mundur teratur setelah mengiyakan Rukia.

"Perdana Menteri, saya senang sekali bisa ke sini." Mata Rukia melembut, hal demikian tiada luput dari Ichigo. "Saya tidak sabar belajar sesuatu dari Anda," kata Ishino dengar binar senang.

Rukia tiada kuat mengulum senyum mendengarnya. "Sungguhkah?" tanya Rukia mendapat anggukkan dari si kecil. "Kalau begitu, nikmati dulu hidangan yang datang." Mata Ishino mengikuti lirikkan Rukia. Di sana para pelayan berdatangan menghidangkan makanan.

Meja panjang itu penuh hidangan, Ishino tersenyum lebar melihat beberapa makanan asing yang belum pernah dicobanya. "Silahkan Yang Mulia," Rukia menyerahkan air minum yang dituangkan kepada Ichigo.

"Kau juga, makanlah dengan lahap," geli Rukia melihat Ishino seakan menunggu perintahnya. Sejenak Rukia melupakkan denyut di kepalanya. Ichigo mengangkat ujung bibir ketika wajah Rukia berangsur cerah mengayahi Ishino. Di matanya, Rukia layaknya seorang ibu yang mengurusi anaknya.

Ishino hanya tersenyum lebar mendapat perhatian Rukia. Dia senang dengan perempuan ini, kehangatan yang tersembunyi mirip layaknya sang ayah. Kuchiki ini diam, ia memandangi Ishino yang menyantap lahap.

Senggolan di bawah kakinya membuat Rukia membatu, dengan cepat melirik Ichigo yang acuh menyantap makanannya. Pria ini membuat Rukia hening, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa akan perhatian yang dipinta kepadanya.

Menyadari ada yang tak sama lagi membuatnya dilema. Haruskah ia menerima kesenangan yang menghampirinya ini? Rukia sudah memantapkan hati dari dulu, jangan terbuai dengan kelembutan yang bisa menghancurkanmu.

Tanpa terasa Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras dengan mata memejam. Napas terasa sesak ketika bayangan Kyouraku menghampiri. Dunia seakan berputar cepat, menyadarkan Rukia siapa dirinya dan siapa Ichigo Kurosaki itu. Situasi tidak memihak kepada mereka.

 **TBC**

 **Haiii, yang menunggu chapter 8 sudah di updet.**

 **Maaf lama, karena ada kendala dari alat mengetiknya. Jadi, saya mengetik dengan perlahan. Saya usahakan updet cepat di setiap cerita saya, harap pengertiannya.**

 **Saya sendiri senang dengan respon Anda terhadap fic ini. Di sini saya menyelipkan sedikit adegan romance mereka, meski ringan.**

 **Di ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang mereview dan menantikan ceritanya^_^**

 **Salam Naruki**


End file.
